For Lack of an Awesome Title
by Drindrak
Summary: OC centric. 12 people find Akatsuki cosplay rings, and are transported to the Naruto world. They then group together, and form their own organization, Mayonaka. Watch their humorous adventure as the try to avoid the Akatsuki! T for language, No more OCs needed.
1. OOH! What's That Shiny Thing!

**A/N: Because I am lazy, I am scrapping a good majority of the rewrite (i.e., the entire new story). While I still am rewriting a good couple of chapters, I've decided to focus on the actual storyline. Speaking of which, the latest chapter has been deleted because I got an amazingly awesomer idea to write.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Ooh! What's the Shiny Thing?<span>

Better known as, The Awesome-est Prologue Ever!

A rather not-so-average brown haired teenage girl was walking down the road, cellphone in hand, humming the tune to a mish-mash of songs. Dark clouds covered the sky, and the tell-tale rumble of thunder rolled and crashed. The girl's green eyes skittered the ground from behind thin-rimmed glasses. The phone in her hand rang loudly, sending out a song filled to the brim with swear words. She pushed a button, and answered with a smirk.

"Yellow? This is the Almighty Taylor-sama speaking!" An irritated sigh came from the other end.

"Taylor, I swear, you have a God-Complex. Tone it down a bit."

"Eh, no, sorry Brandon. I'm far too awesome for that."

"Whatever. Am I still on to come to your house today?"

"Yeppers."

"And it lasts all the way to Sunday, yes?"

"Yep. It's what we agreed on, no?"

"Good. I'll call you when I leave."

"Aight! Bye!" Taylor hung up on him, and shoved the phone into her pocket. "Jeeves, he needs to get laid so..." She trailed off as something shiny caught her eye. "OOH! Something Shiny!" She bent over and snatched up the shiny thing; holding it up to eye level to see. "Oh cool! It's a Naruto cosplay ring!" She looked over the ring and grinned widely. "Sweet! It's Kakuzu's ring!" She slid the ring onto her Left Middle finger, and held her hand up to admire it. "Oh wow, it looks so real!" As she lowered her hand back down, completely ignoring the fact that said ring was now glowing, a really loud crash sounded. She glanced up, and spotted a bolt of lightening zigzagging it's way down at her. She barely had time to widen her eyes before the bolt hit her.

* * *

><p>"MOM! I'm heading out now! I'll be back on Sunday!" A blond haired teen said, dashing from his house and out onto the street. He hoisted his backpack, which was filled with random shit Taylor had told him was necessary, and got out his cellphone. He swiped his thumb across it, and typed in his name, Brandon, as that was his password. As he turned a corner, he flicked through his contacts. "Taylor... Taylor..." After a moment of searching, he found the name he'd been looking for. "There. Call." He double tapped her name, and held the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before being picked up.<p>

**{"We're sorry, your call could not go through. Please try again later."}** He blinked and redialed.

"C'mon you crazy bitch, pick up."

**{"We're sorry, your call-"}** He growled and ended the call. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, and turned another corner. A piece of the sidewalk was smoking.

"Must have been struck by lightening... wait, what's..." He jogged up to the burnt spot and bent to pick up the shiny object that caught his attention. "Huh, it's one of those cosplay rings Taylor wanted. Hmm, I think this was the one that goes on the Left Index finger." He tried the ring on, before deciding that it wasn't really his thing. However, before he could take it off, it started to glow, and grew hotter by the second. "Ouch! Fuck, what is this thing doing!" He tugged on the ring with all his might, but it was futile. He fell onto his knees as a blast of heat coursed through his body. "Ow, shit, fuck, that's hot!" It felt like his blood was boiling from the inside. That was the last thing he felt before he passed out.


	2. Ninja Powers

Chapter 2: Ninja Powers Activate!

Better known as, The Introduction of Celia and Leila

* * *

><p>Taylor groaned as she cracked open her eyes. "What truck went and made me it's bitch?" She mumbled, gently sitting up. She blinked, and looked around. <em>'How in the name of Taylor-sama did I get here?'<em> She thought as she slowly stood. A flash of blond in the corner of her eye made her turn. "Oh, hey! BRANDON! GET UP!" She shouted, kicking him for good measure.

"Ow... what the hell Taylor! Could you be any more annoying?" He grumbled, getting to his feet. Taylor grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Yes siree I can!" She looked him over.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Did you gain weight? Plus, where'd you get the necklace, it's badass!" Brandon furrowed his brow.

"What necklace?" He glanced down, and noticed the silver necklace dangling above his shirt. "Oh." He returned his attention to her. "Where'd you get stitches? I thought that was just a nickname." Taylor lifted her arms and looked at her newly acquired stitches.

"Sweetness! These are so cool!" She flung an arm at Brandon, to give him a closer look at her new stitches. But neither counted on the thick black tendrils that burst from her stitches. Before either had realized what happened, the tendrils lashed out at Brandon, and easily cut through his neck, sending his head careening to the ground. "AH! I murdered him! But these tentacles!" She admired her tendrils, ignoring the glaring head on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted as his head fell to the ground. "What the fuck Taylor!" He said, but Taylor was far more interested in staring adoringly at the wriggling tendrils.

"Awesome..."

"Hey!" Taylor looked down at his head.

"Holy shit! Talking severed heads!" Brandon blinked.

"What...is that my body?" Taylor flicked her eyes between his head and body.

"Yep!"

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, making her cover her ears.

"Okay, okay, shut the fuck up now! Dear Jeeves please shut up! I'll fix it!" She shouted over him, and he quieted.

"You better."

* * *

><p>About half an hour, and many botched attempts later, Taylor had finally succeeded in securing Brandon's head to what remained of his neck.<p>

"There!" Brandon muttered under his breath and rubbed his neck. "Now!" Taylor looked around once again with a grin. "There has got to be others like us here! So, off we go Minion!" Her grin widened as she ran off into the forest surrounding them. Brandon glared at her back, but followed after her. After all, who knew what trouble she'd get into by herself.

* * *

><p>Light brown hair waved in the wind as a teen girl walked down the road to her house. Her name was Celia, and she liked to believe she resembled the Hyuuga family from Naruto. In fact, she liked the family so much, she changed her last name to Hiuuga! She smiled softly as she checked her watch. The package of Naruto cosplay things she ordered should be arriving at her house any second now. She sped up a bit, not noticing a rather large crack in the sidewalk. She tripped and landed flat on her face.<p>

"Ouch..." She sat up onto her knees and rubbed her nose. Her gray eyes immediately landed on a shiny object in front of her. "What's this?" She picked it up. "A cosplay ring? Oh, it's an Akatsuki cosplay ring." She put the ring on her Right Middle finger and admired it for a bit. "It's nice..."

"LOOK OUT!" Celia jumped as someone shouted at her, before something whacked her on the back of the head. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Another teen ran up from the house across the road. Her hair was black with red tips, and her eyes shone a deep crimson. She laughed sheepishly and picked up her baseball bat, which she had accidentally threw out her bedroom window. "Sorry, sorry. Ah, I should call an ambulance... oh?" She bent down and picked up a rather shiny ring that was sitting next to the unconscious girl. "Hey! I've always wanted a Pein cosplay ring! Heheh, I'm sure she won't miss it..." She slipped the ring onto her Right Thumb, and started to walk back to her house to call for help. As she was halfway across the road, a bright light flashed all around her, making her fall back. She closed her eyes against the light.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, B-Dog! Look, over there! At that bright ass light!" Taylor shouted, pointing at said bright light through the trees.<p>

"What about it-" Brandon started, looking over at the rather ominous looking light. "Dear god don't tell me we're going over there." Taylor grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up.

"We're going!" She took off into the bush, heading towards the light. Brandon sighed and, after contemplating why he still hung out with her, ran off after her.

After a few minutes of running, the two friends stumbled upon a clearing. Two girls were smack-dab in the middle; one unconscious and the other swearing and covering her eyes.

"Fucking bright ass lights, not like I need to see or anything!" She moved her hands from her eyes and blinked a few times to clear them. "Yeesh." She glanced up and finally noticed Taylor and Brandon. "Oh. Hey there. I'm Leila."

"I'm Brandon. This is-"

"I'm the Almighty and Extremely Awesomely Amazing Taylor-sama." Leila raised a brow, but didn't question the clearly insane girl.

"Yeah. She's not... right." Taylor frowned.

"What'cha mean by that? I'm right-handed!" Brandon sighed.

"Exactly." Leila stood and brushed her pants off. "Ah, who's that?" Brandon pointed at the unconscious girl.

"I dunno." Leila reached down to shake the other girl awake. Just as she was about to touch her, Taylor grabbed her hand and held it close to her face.

"Oh cool! You have a ring too!" She grinned. "Pein's ring, eh? Ah! The Rinnegan!" Taylor pointed at Leila's eyes, making the girl raise a brow.

"Uh-huh. Anyway-" Leila started, but was cut off by the unconscious girl suddenly sitting up. "Hello."

"Wha...?" The girl mumbled, looking around. After a few seconds, her eyes widened. "Where am I!" She looked at the three teens standing, confused, in front of her. "Who are you?!"


	3. For the Love of Jeeves!

Chapter 3: Jeeves, Woman!

Better known as, Rhea and William Join the Party

* * *

><p>"Who are you?! Oh god, was I kidnapped! I swear, I didn't know that the truck was sold to the Hell's Angels! It was an accident!" The girl shouted, covering her head. After a few more seconds of rambling about something or another, she just settled on screaming loudly. Taylor winced, as did Leila and Brandon, and covered her ears.<p>

"For the love of Jeeves, woman! Shut up!" The tendrils she was admiring earlier shot out at the girl, and quickly wrapped her up, effectively ending her screaming. "Phew. Thought you'd never shut up. So, what's your name?"

"MFF! Mph, mff!" The girl tried to shout.

"Oh, sorry." Taylor said, retracting her tendrils. The girl sighed in relief and stood slowly. "Anyway, your name?"

"It's Celia. Celia Hiuuga..." Taylor nodded.

"Good. Someone who finally gives a last name." She looked pointedly at Leila who rolled her eyes.

"You didn't give me a last name."

"How do I know you're not with the Government!" Brandon held a hand to his temples.

"The Government Taylor, really?" Taylor turned and glared at him.

"Shut up B-dog! It is a perfectly acceptable fear!" He glared back and opened his mouth to retort.

"Um... who are you guys?" Celia butted in, defusing the situation.

"I'm Brandon."

"I'm Leila."

"And I am the most amazingly awesome person you shall ever meet! I am your God and Master, Taylor!" Taylor held out a hand to Celia. "Nice to meet you!"

"U-Uh..."

"Taylor, just... stop. You're laying it on a bit thick." Brandon said, dragging the insane brunette away from Celia.

"But Brandon! How will I ever gain Minions if you keep blocking me!" Brandon sighed and let her go. He snaked a hand through his hair and walked back to where Leila and Celia were watching. Taylor huffed and crossed her arms. A bright light flashed from behind her and she turned around. A black haired boy fell out of a rather bright vortex swirling about a foot away. After him, a black haired girl hopped out and landed gently in a crouch.

"Oof. Why'd you push me you crazy brat?" The boy muttered, standing up, absently rubbing his nose.

"Rhea pushed you 'cause Rhea doesn't like your green highlights!" The girl, Rhea, chirped with a large smile. The boy rolled his eyes but smirked none the less.

"I see." It was at this moment they noticed the four people in front of them. "Hello. I am William Canterberry." The boy introduced with a slight wave.

"HIYA! I'm Rhea Li! What's your names!" Leila stepped forwards, eying the two.

"I am Leila. You, Rhea... have you ever thought of wearing crop-tops? You're rather well-endowed, if you catch my drift." She waggled her eyebrows, but what she said flew over Rhea's head.

"Nope! Rhea doesn't like those shirts!" Rhea grinned and looked at the other three.

"I'm Celia Hiuuga..."

"I'm Brandon and this is-" He was cut off by Taylor jumping forwards and grabbing Rhea's hand.

"Tobi's ring, right? Oh, I'm the most amazing God-like person you're ever going to meet. I'm Taylor." Rhea cocked her head to the side as William walked to the them.

"Hello Taylor. I was thinking Sasori's ring, but Tobi's makes more sense based on personality value." He said, examining the ring on Rhea's hand.

"Rhea knows it's Tobi's!" Rhea said loudly, yanking her hand out of his grip.

"Oh, really? How?" William asked.

"Well, Rhea can do this!" She smiled, and her dark brown eyes swirled into red; three black commas rotating lazily within them.

"Sharingan! Sweet!" Taylor grinned and turned to William. "And you?"

"Orochimaru's ring, fortunately." He held up his left hand. "What about you guys?"

"I've got Kakuzu's. B-dog there has Hidan's. Leila has Pein's. And Celia... uh..." Taylor trailed off and ran over to the other girl. She grabbed Celia's hands and held them up. "Konan's!" She grinned and dropped Celia's hands, making her way back over to the two new-comers.

"I see. We almost have a complete set then. Who are we missing?" William said, taking a few seconds to think. "Sasori's for sure, unless Tobi's counts as Sasori's. Deidara's, Itachi's, Kisame's, and Zetsu's. Hmm..."

"But anywhozals!" Taylor said, sitting on the ground. "How'd you two get here? I happened to be struck by lightening. It hurt. A lot."

"I gave a hobo a dollar and he gave me mine. Then I was in that bright vortex, and Rhea pushed me out of it." William said. Rhea shrugged.

"I kicked that same hobo and found the ring on my bedside table when I got home." Taylor nodded and Brandon walked up to them.

"I felt like my blood was boiling after I put on this ring."

"I was hit in the back of the head after I put on my ring..." Celia said.

"Sorry 'bout that Celia. I put on the ring and saw a flash of light." Leila said, looking down at her ring. She then tried to pull the ring off. "Oi! I can't get this damn thing off now!"

"What? No way, I don't want to wear this stupid ring for who knows how long!" Brandon growled, trying to rip the ring off.

"B-dog, stop! Or don't, really. I don't mind seeing someone rip their finger off." Taylor said with a grin, and Brandon stopped trying to get the ring off.

"There is something seriously wrong with you Taylor. Mentally."

"Oh hush. I am God, and Gods don't get mental issues!" Brandon rolled his eyes.

"You just proved my point." Taylor huffed and turned to Rhea, striking up a conversation about everything and anything. William and Leila started talking about the pros and cons of having the rings, while Brandon and Celia tried to determine where in the world they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Deep in the Naruto World<strong>

"Hey, Leader-sama, why the fuck did you call us here!" A purple-eyed man asked, his shadow jutsu flickering. His partner rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Hidan. Be more respectful to Leader-sama."

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"Hidan, Kakuzu. Enough." The two turned to their shadowed Leader and nodded. "We will now discuss what I called you here for." Everyone in the small cavern turned their attention to the Leader. "I had created duplicates of our rings. My reasons for doing so are none of your concern. I have also lost said rings."

"But Leader-sama, how did you lose them, un?"

"As I finished them, the rings were engulfed in a bright light. I suspect that it was Orochimaru's doing. However, I have been notified that some people have placed the rings on. We need to get those rings back immediately."

"Leader-sama, do we have a set location?"

"No. But I know they are within a five kilometre radius of a small town just within the borders of Fire Country. Deidara, Sasori. You two are going after them. Be in Fire Country within the night. Dismissed." And with that, the Leader's shadow faded, as did his partner's. One by one after them, the rest of the Akatsuki faded.


	4. It Just had to be Rhea, huh?

Chapter 4: Not Quite a Kidnapping

Better known as, Rhea Thoroughly Confuses Deidara and Sasori is a Suspicious.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of getting to know each other, the group of teens noticed that it was getting dark rather quickly.<p>

"Hey, the sun's going down. We should get some sleep." Celia said, pointing up at the sky.

"We should have some of us take watch. In case something happens when we're sleeping." Leila said and Taylor grinned.

"Leila just volunteered!"

"WHAT?!" Leila shouted, looking affronted. Taylor just waved her off.

"You got first watch, until midnight! Then, um..." William stepped forwards.

"I'll take second." He said.

"Great! Now, I'm tired! Let's sleep!"

* * *

><p>Leila felt her eyes droop as she looked around from her sitting position in a tree. William was right below her, lightly dozing for his turn at watch. She rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. An hour til midnight.<p>

"Ugh... I shouldn't have stayed up watching Naruto last night..." She mumbled before yawning. Her head snapped up at the sound of a twig snapping in the underbrush. "...a mouse?" She said, standing up to try and see better. "Stupid Rinnegan, can't you work in the dark?" She grumbled, looking towards the sound. A whizzing sound came flying at her.

"Leila, look out!" William shouted and she ducked, just in time to dodge a knife, which embedded itself in the tree trunk.

"Thanks William. When did you get up?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that someone had just tried to kill her.

"When that twig snapped. I kept still and quiet though."

"Hey, Danna, un! There's two of them awake, yeah!" Someone said, and William and Leila looked around, just in time to see a blond man jump off of a white bird.

"Well. This is a surprise..." William said with a smirk.

"You got one, right Danna?"

"Yes, brat. Do not keep me waiting."

"Right!" Leila and William shared a look as the blond shoved his hands into a pair of pouches attached to his hips. Just as he pulled his hands out from them, Brandon sleepily sat up, as did Celia and Taylor. Taylor glared and placed her glasses on.

"HEY! Shut the hell up over there! I'm trying to sleep!" She shouted, throwing a rock in Leila's general direction making said Rinnegan user glare.

"Taylor, read the atmosphere. Obviously Leila and William are in the middle of something." Brandon said.

"Huh?" Taylor blinked and looked at the blond man, who huffed and jumped away into the trees. Brandon sighed and rubbed his temples. He gave a quick look around.

"Uh, Leila, William? Where's Rhea?"

* * *

><p>Rhea blearily opened her eyes and stared questioningly at the ground. "Ah? Why's the ground so far away?" She muttered, before she was dropped to the ground.<p>

"She's awake, un!"

"I can see that brat." Rhea blinked at the new voices. She looked around before spotting a fat, hunched over man and a blond a few feet from her.

"OH HAI!" She shouted with a grin. "I'm Rhea, what's your names?" The blond blinked in confusion.

"...Deidara?" He said. Rhea tilted her head.

"Was that a question, or a statement? Are you confused too? 'Cause Rhea's very confused!" She clapped childishly. "Rhea's confused as to why two Akatsuki members kidnapped her from her friends!"

"You have something that is ours. All of your 'friends' have one."

"Oh! You mean the rings? Sorry, I'd give it back to you if I could!" In a demonstration, she tried to pry said ring off of her thumb.

"That's my ring." Rhea just giggled and shook her head.

"Nope! It's Tobi's!"

"Tobi? You mean that idiot that hangs around Zetsu, yeah? He doesn't have a ring."

"Not yet!" Rhea said. She smiled and pointed at Sasori. "He's gonna die soon!"

"Uh-huh. So, how'd ya get that ring then, hm?"

"I found it on my bedside table!" Sasori raised a hand, and several kunai came flying at her. Rhea just continued smiling, Sharingan slowly activating. The kunai went through her and landed harmlessly on the ground.

"What...? Oh hell, un! Another Uchiha?!" Deidara said angrily.

"Aw, boo-hoo. Was that supposed to do something to me?" She said, tilting her head and grinning.

"...that's my ring though." Sasori muttered. "How does she have the Sharingan?"

"Hey, yeah. She did say you're gonna die soon. Maybe your replacement has the Sharingan?"

"Brat, she said Tobi was my replacement. I'm quite sure he does not have a Sharingan."

"Yeah, no one would let an idiot of his proportion to have a Sharingan." As they talked, Rhea quickly crawled away into the bushes, humming the Mission Impossible theme quietly to herself. "Ah! She's gone, un!"

"You idiot! Find her!"

* * *

><p>"So... are we gonna go save Rhea?" Leila asked, only to get shrugs in response.<p>

"I say we should! She's _**my **_minion! No one steals my minions!" Taylor shouted, hands on her hips. "I say we find them and kill them. With fire!"

"No fire! We can't kill them, Taylor!" Brandon shouted. Taylor glared at him.

"Why not! They stole my minion!"

"Rhea is not your minion you dimwit!"

"Yes she is! She's my Uchiha Minion!" Brandon decided that it would be best to just give up right then and there. He sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's just find her." Taylor cheered and hopped up into the trees.

"Yeah! Let's go Minions!" Brandon quickly followed after her, Leila at his heels. William smirked and hopped up as well. Celia watched them go, before exclaiming,

"But! I don't know how to do that!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! Hope y'all enjoyed!****  
><strong>

**Fun**** Fact: ****Ernest Vincent Wright wrote a 50'000 word novel and didn't use a single word that contained the letter "e."  
><strong>


	5. The LessThanHeroic Rescue of Rhea

**A/N: Remember to vote on my poll. It's going to be up for a while though. This chap introduces a new player of the game, and the somewhat less than heroic rescue of Rhea!**

**You guys should feel loved. I'm updating yet again.  
><strong>

**Also, need names for the OC organization. Their cloaks are black with blue flames on the bottom, and have green flames on the sleeves. Believe me, I have plenty of cheesy names though. I can tell you now (this wont be a spolier) that Taylor's gonna suggest a name like Taylor's Almighty Powerful Organization of Amazing Awesome Minions or something. XD TAPOAAM.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Less-Than-Heroic Rescue of Rhea<span>

**Akatsuki and Rhea**

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." Rhea repeated, poking Deidara's arm.

"Danna, un! Tell her to quit it, yeah!" Sasori looked at him.

"You're a ninja. She's a little girl with no training and little experience with the Sharingan. You can stop her yourself."

"But every time I do, yeah, I go right through her, un!" Sasori sighed, before turning to her.

"Other brat. Stop poking Deidara. Now." He said, glaring at Rhea.

"Okay Danna." She replied.

"Don't call me that."

"But you never said your name to me!"

"My name is Sasori no Akasuna."

"And I'm Rhea Li! Nice to meet 'cha!" Sasori sighed, and sped up a little. Rhea takes his silence in stride, and started to singing randomly, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" She takes in a deep breath, and sees Sasori twitching. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's- eek!" Deidara had stuck his foot out, causing Rhea to trip. Sasori was still twitching though, as she had gotten up as if nothing had happened.

"Don't sing that song, hmm. It's annoying, yeah." Deidara said, clearly annoyed.

"Sure thing, hmm. Whatever you say, yeah." Rhea mocked, giggling.

"Are you mocking me, un!"

"No, un!"

"Yes you are, yeah!"

"No I'm not, un!" They started shouting back and forth.

"STOP THAT, UN!"

"YOU STOP, YEAH!" It was here that Sasori snapped.

"Both of you quit it before I strangle you both with each others' entrails, and pluck your eyeballs out and feed them to Zetsu!" Rhea latched onto Deidara, and Deidara latched onto her.

"D-Danna's scary, un..."

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Brandon?"<p>

"Yes Taylor?"

"Where's Leila and Celia?"

"I don't know. They shouted something about not being able to jump from tree to tree though... Wait. How are we- AHHHHHHH!" Brandon fell, having lost his concentration. "Ow." He landed on something soft.

"Get off me, minion." He looked under him, only to see he landed on Taylor. He got off, and chuckled at her ruffled up appearance. Her hair stuck out at odd angles, and her glasses (bet you readers forgot about those) had slipped down her nose.

"At least you're not calling me nunu." William hopped down from the branch he was resting on.

"What's a nunu?" He asked, and braced himself for a stupid answer.

"A nunu is a nunu." Taylor said, completely serious. "Hey, William, you can be one of my nunus." She added as an afterthought.

"No thank you. I appreciate the offer though."

"Oh well, your loss. Well, let us continue this half-assed search for Rhea." She hopped up the tree, and continued on. Brandon shook his head, and followed after her. William stayed a moment, then smirked and followed too.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki and Rhea<strong>

"She was a bottle blond, she had her seven's on! When I think about it now, just a cougar on the prowl!" Rhea sang, annoying the two Akatsuki members.

"I told you not to sing, yeah!"

"No, you told me not to sing that one song. This is a different one. Hey, Danna, this song reminds me of you!" She replied, then went back to singing. "Don't talk to strangers! Just wrap it up so you don't end up de- oof." This time she tripped over her own feet, though she'll never admit it. "Dammit Deidara!"

"That wasn't me, un! You tripped over your own feet, yeah!" He yelled back at her. He kept glaring a her, until he ran into Sasori. "Danna, hmm. Why did you stop, yeah?"

"I sense people coming. Three of them." Just as he finished saying that, Taylor, Brandon, and William burst from the undergrowth.

"Don't worry! The Almighty Taylor-sama is here to save you Rhea!" Taylor exclaimed, before remember the other two. "Oh, and my minions are here too." Brandon just hit her, and reprimanded her again. Rhea looked between them and Sasori and Deidara, and decided to play along with her.

"Why thank you Almighty Taylor-sama! I am forever in your debt! Please, save me from these two crazy artists!" Taylor smirked, realizing she was playing along.

"Alright! Minions! Help me rescue the fair maiden there from the clutches of the evil boy-bomber-wonder and the wannabe puppet!"

"Do it yourself. I'm just a mindless minion."

"Shut up Brandon. I'm not happy right now. So fucking rescue her with me or else. Hey William, you reconsidering my offer to be one of my nunus? It's better than being a minion."

"No, I haven't. Brandon, if you please." William said, smirking at Taylor's put down expression.

"Fine. Rhea. Be a good girl and come stand over here." He said, pointing to a random place on the ground.

"Will-do, mindless minion!" Rhea replied happily, skipping over to him. Deidara looked at her, before throwing a bomb at them.

"KATSU!"

"Oh shi-" Taylor started, before she felt a tugging on her being, She looked at Rhea, and noticed she was using Tobi's teleportation technique. As the smoke cleared, Deidara looked surprised. Sasori just introduced his face to his palm, after hitting Deidara of course.

"Ow, Danna! Where did they go, hmm?"

"You're an idiot. Now we'll never find them." He sighed. "Let's report to Leader-sama. At least we know some information." Sasori said, walking away.

"What do we know, hmm? ... Danna? Danna! Wait up!" Deidara whined, running to catch up with the older male.

* * *

><p><strong>At Konoha's Hospital<strong>

The nurse had led Jun into a room almost identical to the one she was just in. On the bed lay a girl with short, choppy black hair. Jun looked at her, a memory skirting through her mind, only to be gone a second later.

"Well, Jun? Do you know her?" Jun smiled sadly at the nurse.

"I'm sorry. I recognize her from somewhere, but I can't remember where." She said, rubbing the back of her head with her left hand. Something grazed the back of her neck, so she placed her hand in front of her face. "A ring... ? Where... Huh." She stared at the ring on her left thumb incredulously, wondering where she seen before.

"Well, you're going to have to return to your room now."

"That's fine." The nurse led her back to the room from before. Jun sat on the bed, looking out the window. There was a tree blocking most of the view, but she could see some things. There was a cat lying in the sun, and a child hurrying after it's mother, an ice cream cone in it's hand. Jun smiled, and lay back, shutting her eyes.

She soon fell asleep, oblivious to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5, finished! I'm on a roll here!<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the OC's for Itachi and Kisame come into play!**


	6. Serenity and Nari, Introduced

**A/N: I think I was the only person to vote no on my poll... Ugh. I dislike OC/Canon pairings, mainly because they're never written good enough. Jeeves. Vote on my poll guys, I don't feel like describing the choices.**

**My parents are being buttheads. Their yelling at each other and it's distracting me. Their not even yelling words, just yelling at each other.**

**I have a name in mind for the OCs' organization, but that's still open for discussion too. The description for the cloaks they'll wear are on chapter 4 and 5.**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Serenity and Nari, Introduced<span>

**Akatsuki**

"Leader-sama, hmm. We have information on some people with the rings, yeah." Deidara said, as he and Sasori appeared, in shadow form, in front of the entire Akatsuki.

"Good Deidara. What is this information?"

"It's names, descriptions, and some quirks we discovered during... the battle." Sasori said, not quite sure how to describe Rhea's rescue.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Right. First off, we found their camp and had taken one of them. This was a girl, named Rhea Li. She's quite hyper, a lot like Tobi actually. She had long black hair, with some brown mixed in, and she had dark brown eyes, almost black. She also had on Tobi's ring, as every... attack went right through her. She also had the Sharingan." Sasori explained, not noticing the slight widening of Pein's eyes or the spike of chakra from Tobi.

"This other girl, hmm, jumped from the bushes and called herself the 'Almighty Taylor-sama', yeah. There was two others with her, hmm. She was quite... eccentric, yeah. One moment she was all happy, and the next she was snapping at some kid next to her, un. She called them her minions, hmm. She had brown hair, glasses, and green eyes. I think she had Kakuzu's ring, un. The kid she snapped at, yeah, she called Brandon. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, hmm. He had on Hidan's ring, yeah, and had stitches across his neck. And that other kid... What was his name, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, directing his attention to Sasori.

"Brat. The other child, his name, I think, was William. He had Orochimaru's ring, and has black hair with green highlights. His eyes were green too, I believe. He was always smirking, and turned down the one girl's offer to be a 'nunu'. Whatever that means. He had no real distinguishing features, aside from his hair and seemingly always present smirk."

"Oh yeah, un. I had thrown a bomb at them, hmm, but they disappeared right before it exploded, un. That Rhea girl used some sort of teleporting technique, un."

"I see. Anything else to report?"

"There were two other people at their campsite, but I didn't see if they were male or female. They didn't follow, so I believe that they didn't know how to tree jump. Other than that, there is nothing else, Leader-sama."

"Thank you for this information, Sasori, Deidara. This meeting is adjourned." Everyone voiced their agreements, and disappeared.

"This is quite troublesome..." Tobi said, his voice lost of all childishness.

"Indeed it is. But it's too late." Pein sighed, and disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Rhea had teleported the four of them to the clearing they were in before. Leila and Celia were sitting, playing cards. They looked at them confused, but didn't question them.<p>

"Oi, Celia. Got any sevens?" Leila said, looking up from the cards in her hand.

"No. Go fish" Leila picked up a card. "Got any kings?"

"No. Go fish." Brandon looked at the design on the cards.

"HEY! Did you two go through my bag?" They looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Put them back!" They sighed, and started cleaning up the cards.

"Minions! We need to leave this immediate area!" Taylor exclaimed, before running off, yet again, into the forest.

"OI! Wait up will you!" Brandon shouted, before grabbing his bag and running after her.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Celia asked, looking to the others. They all shook their heads and followed after the two.

* * *

><p>"Hey you hoodlums! Get back here!" A fat store owner shouted, running after two girls, who had many red apples in their arms. They both had brown hair, although one's was more of a copper colour. One turned around, and the store owner saw that she had brown eyes.<p>

"In your dreams! This Nickel doesn't stop for people she's angry at!" She grabbed the other girl, and jumped onto the rooftops.

"Serenity, why don't we just give him his apples back?"

"Because he pissed me off Nari." Serenity said, as she peered over the ledge of the building. Nari looked worriedly at her, her purplely blue eyes widening. Serenity just laughed, and looked towards the small town's entrance. She gave a confused grunt, as three teenagers walked through the gates. "Pick up those apples Nari, please. We need to greet our newest townsmen." She said, jumping from the building. Nari complied, picking up the apples before jumping off the building after Serenity.

* * *

><p>"Taylor, calm down. You're causing a scene." Brandon said, clamping a hand over Taylor's mouth. She glared, then cut his hand off. "OUCH! What the fuck! Sew it back on!"<p>

"Tch. Stingy. Fine, give me your hand minion." He handed his hand over, and held out his, now handless, arm. She started sewing it back on, and was just about finished when a girl jumped in front of them. Rhea spotted her, and took the initiative.

"Hi! I'm Rhea, what's your name? Is it something really pretty and nice?"

"My name is Serenity Nickel. Who is the leader of this little group?" Taylor popped up behind her.

"I am! I'm the Almighty Taylor-sama!" Serenity gave her a look, then asked again.

"Right. Who is the real leader?" Taylor pouted, then raised her hand.

"I found everyone..." Serenity made to respond, but another girl landed next to her.

"Serenity... These apples are heavy!"

"Nari, they're apples." Serenity said, as Nari whined. Taylor grinned at this, and pointed at Brandon.

"Minion! Help that poor soul with those apples!"

"No." They heard panting from behind them. Taylor turned, before grinning widely.

"Other minions! Help this poor maiden with her apples!" Leila looked at her, then turned to Brandon.

"Is she smoking something? If she is, I want some." Taylor glared, then turened her attention back to the other two.

"Okay, Serenity! You and Nari are my newest nunus! Brandon, you have been demoted. And William, that offer is still up you know." William laughed, then smirked.

"I know, I know. Anyways, Serenity was it?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any clothing stores around here? We don't really blend in." He gestured to Celia and himself.

"Yeah, there's one down the road..." Serenity replied, grabbing Celia's arm. "We're going to be friends, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Celia said, looking slightly scared. Serenity just laughed before dragging her to the clothes store.

**Chapter 6, complete!**

**A/N: I feel like I should tell you guys that I listen to the weirdest songs while writing this.**

**Also, Taylor's whole "God Complex" thing is going to be used a lot. It'll get them all into bad situations!  
><strong>

**My dad gave me a heart-to-heart talk, so that made me sad and distracted me...**

**Well, next chapter introduces the twins! And that will be all the OCs. Also, the OCs in Konoha hospital awaken, then run away! Stay tuned!**


	7. Zetsu, Meet Zetsu

**A/N: I'm going to start giving these chapters titles that have nothing to do with anything in the chapter. Also, did you vote on my poll? **

**Sorry about not updating. My internet was being retarded (sorry for that politically incorrect term), and then FF wouldn't let me upload, then I got sick, and now I'm updating. Hope it was worth the wait.**

**IMPORTANT: Well, slightly important. What are your OCs (if you have one in this story) going to wear under their cloaks?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Zetsu, meet Zetsu.<span>

Serenity dragged Celia into a nondescript building. There was a sign out front, but it had been marred by graffiti. The others filed in, and Brandon had his arm around Taylor's neck, to prevent her from running around.

"Release me minion!" Taylor shouted, gaining attention from a few random shoppers.

"No."

"Tu minerve! Je vais vous faire ressentir de la douleur pour cela!" Taylor shouted.

"...You do realize I took German in school, right?"

"Yes, and that's why I said that in French." Brandon glared at her.

"I hate you, so freaking much right now."

"I love you too buddy." She said, escaping his grip and stalking off.

"You know, Brandon, I think you like her." William said, smirking all the way. Brandon turned his glare to him.

"No one can love that insane, money-loving, god complex girl." He said, then walked off too.

"He totally digs her." William smirked, talking to Leila.

"Um... Excuse me? Do you guys need help with anything?" A girl asked, walking slowly towards them. She had jet black hair, and albino purple eyes. Only her right eye was visible, but it was clearly showing disdain.

"Ah, no. We're good." Leila said, not even looking at the girl.

"Well, anyways. I'm Lucinda. Lucinda Wallace."

"I'm Leila."

"I'm William."

"And I'm Rhea! Nice to meet you! Are you happy to meet me? 'Cause I'm happy to meet you!"

"Oh yes, I'm so totally happy to meet you too." Lucinda said sarcastically.

"OH EM GEE! Yay!" Rhea latched onto the poor girl, the force knocking them over. Lucinda had a look of anger on her face, as she tried to push Rhea off.

"Get off of ME!" Suddenly, Rhea was pulled off of her.

"Ouchy." Rhea was placed in a headlock by a boy who looked almost identical to Lucinda, only his hair white, and his visible left eye narrowing.

"Victor? Awesome. Thanks." Lucinda said, as she removed Rhea from his headlock. She turned to him, before cocking her fist back and slamming it into him. Leila giggled, a sadistic smile etched onto her face. William smirked, having a similar expression on.

"The hell? I think you broke my nose!"

"And you say you're a ninja." She said, offering Victor her right hand. Before he could grab it though, Rhea snatched it away.

"Hey!"

"You have a ring! YAY! You're just like us!" Rhea started twirling around, laughing all the way.

"Oi, you guys. Taylor says she found something interesting." Serenity said, still dragging around Celia. Celia turned to Leila, a begging expression on.

"Help me! Please Leila!" Leila looked as though she was contemplating it.

"Hmm... No." She laughed, then walked off to find Taylor.

"No! William, please! Help me!" William smirked, shook his head, and walked off after Leila.

"I'll help you Celia." Rhea offered, still grasping Lucinda's hand.

"Uh... Nari, would you help me?"

"Sure." Nari stated loudly, trying to pull Celia from Serenity's grip.

"MINIONS! GATHER!" Taylor shouted from someplace in the store, startling Serenity enough to drop her grip. Nari pulled hard, and Celia popped free.

"Well, let's go find that crazy girl." Nari said, letting go of Celia and walking towards a growing crowd.

"Ah! Nari, wait up!" Serenity dashed off behind her.

"Celia, grab the boy and let's go." Rhea said, pulling Lucinda to her feet.

"Why?"

"They have rings." Celia understood immediately, and helped Victor to his feet.

"You guys are all crazy... Every single one of you." Victor said, shaking Celia's hand off his arm. He grabbed Lucinda's hand, and pulled her in the direction of the still growing crowd.

"Should we follow them?" Rhea asked, rubbing her hand.

"Yeah." Celia replied, walking with her head down.

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha's Hospital<strong>

Greyish-blue eyes opened slowly,straight black hair falling within her vision. The girl tried to sit up, but a hand prevented her. "What the..." Her voice was raspy, as if she had not drunk anything within the last few days.

"Shh... It's okay. You're in Konoha's hospital. You were brought here with severe chakra exhaustion." There was a petite lady next to the bed, with unnatural pink hair. The lady smiled kindly, offering the bedridden girl a glass of water.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, after downing the water.

"Me? I'm Sakura Haruno. And who might you be?"

"I'm Bara. Bara Sumiko."

"That's a lovely name." Sakura took one more look at Bara's charts, and then left the room.

"How long have I been here?" She asked aloud.

"A day or so." Bara jumped, not expecting someone to answer her. Jun stood in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kuroki Jun. Please, call me Jun."

"What's with your eye? It doesn't seem to open..."

"It's nothing. How about we get out of here? Before the hospital staff discover your hands."

"What about my..." Bara looked down at her hands. In the centre of her palms were mouths, complete with teeth and tongues. "What the..." She noticed she was in a hospital gown. "Where are my clothes?"

"Well, your clothes are over there-" Jun pointed to a stack of clothing in the corner. "-and you can get dressed in the restroom, which is right there." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Okay..."

After a few minutes, Bara returned to the room. She had a content look on her face, and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jun asked, startling the girl.

"O-Outside?"

"Ha! You can't use the front door! You have to be like a ninja and use the window!" Jun smiled wide, then hopped out the window.

"Wha..." Bara eased her head out the window, only to see Jun standing normally on the ground. Jun beckoned her down, still smiling.

"Well, here goes nothing..." With that said, Bara jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

"Leader-sama, un. Why can't me and Danna go and find the people, hmm?" Deidara asked, an annoyed look in his eye.

"Because Deidara, I said so. Now, you and Sasori failed this mission already, so I'm sending out Hidan and Kakuzu. Hopefully they can actually get one of them." Pein said, mumbling the last part.

"Fuck ya' we'll get them, Leader-sama!" Hidan shouted, earning himself a smack to the head.

"Shut up you imbecile."

"Hey! Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"That kind of rhymed, yeah." Hidan looked at Deidara, and ran the sentence through his head.

"Yeah, you're fucking right! It does sort of rhyme!"

"Hidan, Kakuzu. I expect no failure. Your mission is to subdue and retrieve a person with an Akatsuki ring."

"Hai, Leader-sama!" The two chorused. Kakuzu walked through the entrance to the base, Hidan right behind him. The rest of the Akatsuki disappeared, leaving Tobi and Pein alone once more.

"That one girl... Rhea I do believe." Tobi started, glancing at Pein from under his mask.

"Yes, I do believe that is her name."

"It seems she has been granted all of _MY_ powers. This will not do." Pein hesitated, before replying.

"...What do you propose we do?"

"Subdue, capture, and... _destroy_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D Small cliffhanger! Ooh, Tobi's getting bold. Too bad he's never going to destroy Rhea. I like her to much, she's a fun character to write. Wanna know something? I had to rewrite this entire chapter, because my dog deleted it. I lol-ed of course, but it was torture rewriting this.**

**Fun little fact: Your statistical chance of being murdered is 1 in 20 000.**

**Until next time!**


	8. You Lack Money

**A/N: I have decided to take _GrimmyRayne_'s suggestion on the OC's organization name, Mayonaka It means midnight in Japanese, and I find it fitting.**

**Also, I was planning on putting this up last Saturday, but I couldn't find the file to finish it on Friday, then I got sick yet again! I have a horrible immune system...**

**If you think that I am not using your character enough, please tell me.**

**Remember, these chapter titles may have absolutely nothing to do with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: You Lack Money<span>

**Konoha**

"E-Excuse me? Jun?" Bara asked timidly, staring at the ground.

"Yes, Bara?" Jun smiled at her, as she browsed through the items in the store.

"Why are we in this store?"

"I need a new eye patch, I lost mine... Ah! This one's perfect!" She held up a red square of cloth, which had a dark blue diamond shape on it. Jun looked left and right quickly, before ripping the tag off of it.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Shh! I don't have any money! I'll get some money later, then come and pay it off." Jun stuffed the cloth in her pocket, before turning to the door.

"O-Oh..."

"Let's go, there's nothing here that really grabs my attention! Let's go to that store down the road!" Jun said loudly, so that the cashier would hear. She looked to the cashier, seeing him scowl.

"O-Okay, Jun." They left the store, pretending to chatter like average teenagers. When they were far enough away, Jun quickly put on the eye patch.

"Much better!"

"Now what?" Bara asked quietly, her gaze focused on a giant red gate ahead of them.

"Now... We leave the leaf village!" Jun exclaimed, running off towards the gate.

"W-Wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka<strong>

Celia and Rhea pushed their way through the crowd. They were panting, as the crowd had been quite thick to penetrate. They look up at the same time, just to see Taylor holding up a cloak, yelling about how awesome it was. The cloak was simple, pitch black, blue flames coming from the bottom of it, and green flames embroidering the sleeves. Leila was holding up an identical cloak, the only difference being the flame design had changed.

"Minions! How are these! They're the most awesomest thing ever!"

"I think that they are pretty cool. But you don't have to shout it out!" Brandon said, wearing one of the cloaks.

"Uh... Do you think that they forgot about us?" Victor asked his sister, who had picked up one of the cloaks.

"Hmm? I think so." Taylor had stopped her yelling at the new voices.

"Who are you two?" She asked.

"They have rings!" Rhea piped in, holding her finger up.

"Really? Awesome! More minions! Who's rings do you have?"

"We have the same ring..." Lucinda said, holding up her right hand. On her pinky finger rested a ring.

"Ah, you have Zetsu's ring!"

"Wait, so this is like the Naruto world?"

"Yep!"

"This is so... cool."

"Anyways! What are your names?"

"It's common curtsey to introduce yourself first."

"Oh, I'm the Super Awesome and Intelligent Taylor-sama." Brandon sighed, the hit her.

"Bad! I'm Brandon."

"William Canterberry, charmed."

"Rhea Li! Nice to properly meet you!"

"Leila, hello."

"Celia Hiuuga. Hi..."

"Serenity Nickel, pleased to meet you."

"Nari Anderson..."

"I'm Lucinda Wallace."

"And I'm Victor Wallace."

"We're twins." They said in unison.

"That's so cool! Do it again!" Rhea bounced about, exclaiming about how cool Lucinda and Victor were, for speaking in unison. Everyone laughed, then looked at the cloaks which lay forgotten on the ground.

"What about those? We don't have any money." Celia asked, picking up a random one.

"Bitch, please. I'm the almighty Taylor, I always have a plan. We're gonna steal them."

"How."

"By placing them on and walking through the front door!" She said, as she threw on a cloak. She then laughed, and waltzed through the front door, not being stopped at all.

"Huh. It actually worked." Everyone nodded in agreement, then repeated what Taylor did.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

"Oi, Kakuzu! Where the fuck are we?" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up Hidan. We're near the place where Sasori said they found them." Kakuzu walked on, his eyes scanning the tree line. He couldn't hear anything, not even the birds were chirping.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! I need to preform a ritual soon!"

"Screw your rituals. I want to finish this mission, then go on a bounty. We're running low on money."

"Fuck you and your stupid fucking money! You'll go to hell for this!" Kakuzu looked up at him, then glared.

"Shut the hell up Hidan. Even hell runs on money." Hidan relented, mumbling curses under his breath.

Ten minutes later they entered a clearing. "This is the place."

"There's no one fucking here!"

"I can see that. They probably moved to a new location."

"Well I'm fucking tired!"

"There's a town ahead. Ten minute walk, two minute run."

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? I could still do a ritual!" Hidan grinned, before running off.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakuzu mumbled, following his partner.

"Oi, fucker." Kakuzu looked up from the ground.

"What is it, Hidan."

"Shouldn't one of us tell fucking Leader-sama about this?"

"About what?"

"The fucking people not being where Sasori and Deidara said they were."

"We'll tell him when we find them."

"They're right fucking there. Walking out the fucking clothes store." Hidan said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Kakuzu gave him a sceptical look, before noticing four of the people Sasori and Deidara mentioned. It was pretty obvious actually, considering one of them was shouting out how awesome the cloaks they were wearing looked on her 'minions' and 'nunus'.

"Huh. Well, that was unexpected."

**Chapter 8, end!**

**A/N: :D I'm happy I finished this. By the way, I'm going through a Digimon phase, but also I'm going through an Uchiha phase. It makes my brain itch.**

**Now, they will actually go back and pay for everything (except for Taylor, but she's a kleptomaniac). **

**Also, the name for the Organization will not be officially recognized until a later chapter, where Jun and Bara meet up with the rest of them.**

**If you guys think I'm not using a certain character enough, please tell me.**

**Fun Fact:**** There are around 200 corpses on Mount Everest. **


	9. We Could be Naked, and You Wouldn't Know

**A/N: I have discovered that I may be insane. I scare people, really, just by talking to them. It's all because my dream job is to be a mass murderer. It's not like I'm gonna go around kicking puppies, just murdering people. **

**The character Brandon is modelled after agrees with my dream. He says that if I was going to kill him, I should make it slow and torturous. And he says I'm a masochist.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: We Could be Naked, and You Wouldn't Know<span>

**Akatsuki**

"Huh. That was unexpected." Kakuzu said, as he looked over Hidan's shoulder.

"You bet your ass it is." Hidan shouted, laughing at Kakuzu.

"That's what she said!" They heard a voice call at them. They look over and see the group laughing, and the glasses wearing one pointing at them.

"That's what she said? What does that mea-..." Hidan started, before his eyes started narrowing. "I'll fucking sacrifice you all to Jashin-sama!"

"Hidan, Leader-sama wants them alive."

"Fuck what Leader-sama said! They called me a girl!"

"No they didn't. That was just a figure of speech, used to make a joke."

"Oh. Well, it was a horrible one." Yet again, they heard someone yell.

"That's what she said! Again!" Another fit of laughter from the group.

"Hidan, let's rest up right now. We can maim them later." Kakuzu stated, turning around and walking towards the doors of an inn.

"WHAT! But I need a fucking sacrifice now!"

"Well, I don't care. Go and find one, just make sure it's not one of the group over there." Kakuzu nodded in the group's direction, before opening the door in front of him.

"Well fine! Fuck you!" Hidan clenched his fists, then stalked off in the direction opposite of Kakuzu. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes before walking up to the receptionist desk.

"Two rooms." Kakuzu took his wallet out of his Akatsuki robe. He removed a few coins, before noticing that his wallet felt lighter. He shrugged it off, thinking that Hidan had stolen from him again.

"But there's only one of you."

"My partner will show up later. His name is Hidan." The receptionist nodded, before handing Kakuzu the key to his room. Because in all, Kakuzu is one scary mother fucker.

* * *

><p>"Fucking Kakuzu... Bastard took away all my time for a sacrifice... I should fucking sacrifice him..." Hidan mumbled, as he trekked through the streets. He kept looking left and right, and into alleyways. "There's no one here to fucking sacrifice..." Hidan swore, the walked through a suspicious looking alleyway.<p>

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?" The silhouette of a large built man shouted at him. The man's eyes glared at Hidan, as if willing him away.

"Fina-fucking-ly! A sacrifice worthy enough!"

"Wait... What?"

"Hahahaha! Prepare to be sacrificed to Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted, as he raised his scythe over his head. Drawing a symbol on the ground, he flung it at the man, who dodged it. "Stay fucking still!"

"How about NO!" The man's lapse in judgement caused him to be hit by the scythe. Hidan gleefully pulled the scythe back to him, and licked the blood off.

"Now... Let us share this pain together!" He laughed maniacally, as he stepped onto the symbol. The man swore, and through a hidden knife at Hidan. It hit dead centre in Hidan's arm, causing the man to laugh. That is, until the man felt pain in his arm, in the exact same place he hit Hidan.

"W-What is going on...?"

"Haha! HAHA!" Hidan laughed, as he dug a pike out of his Akatsuki robe. He slashed himself across the stomach, causing the man to yell out in pain. He noticed the rapidly darkening alley, and decided that he didn't need to drag it out. He bowed his head, giving him the look of prayer.

"A-Are you p-praying?" The man asked, between gasps of pain. Hidan ignored him, and rose his head slightly, showing the man his maniacal grin.

"Time to end this!" Hidan stabbed the pike right through his heart, revelling in the pain. The man screamed in pain, before falling silent. The man slumped forward, his lifeless eyes staring out at nothing. Hidan grinned yet again, and pulled the pike from his chest. "That was good... Good pain." He chuckled as he left the alley, not noticing the eyes watching his every move.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka<strong>

"Nunu... This is bad. Very bad." Taylor whispered quietly.

"Shut it with the nunu thing. And how is this bad?" Brandon whispered back. Before Taylor could answer though, Nari interrupted.

"Those guys are obviously after us for some reason. We just saw that silver haired man kill someone. Brutally, and happily. Their leaders may want us alive, but they could easily kill us and make it look like an accident." Nari said, quietly shushing an outburst from Serenity.

"But how do you know they're after us?" Celia whispered.

"The way they looked at us when we exited the store. Right Nari?" Leila responded, earning a nod from Nari.

"That, and the way they seemed to converse about us, and the fact that two people wearing those same cloaks kidnapped Rhea." William said in a normal voice.

"Shush! That man might hear us!"

"How can he hear us if he's inside a building, halfway across the town?" Taylor asked, genuinely confused.

"Well... He wont hear us. But then again, you said that this was the Naruto universe, right?" Lucinda added, interrupting what Victor was going to say.

"Yeah, it's the most explainable reason. Besides, I saw Kakuzu, and Kakuzu is my favourite character." Taylor said, grinning at the girl.

"Well, then wouldn't he be able to use his ninja abilities to hear us? And wouldn't that also mean that the Akatsuki are after us?"

"Damn girl, you have a point. If the Akatsuki are after us, then it's probably for the rings. But they don't come off..." Taylor broke off mid-sentence to try and pull her ring off.

"We established that the rings wont come off. But now what?"

"Which member's rings do we have?" Brandon asked suddenly.

"Kakuzu's, Hidan's, Zetsu's, Tobi's, Orochimaru's, Kisame's, Itachi's, Pein's, Konan's, and... No wait, that's it." Taylor reacted quickly to Brandon's question.

"How did you remember all that?"

"I have a great memory. This means that we are missing Sasori's and Deidara's rings. Most likely, the two ring bearers are together."

"Hmm. Maybe they're on their way here to this town, and were actually in the Hidden Leaf Village or something." Rhea said, cheerfully.

"That's retarded. Now, I'm tired, so let's get a room or nine at an inn." Brandon said, as he yawned.

"Yeah, let's..."

"What's wrong Taylor?"

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We could be naked under our cloaks, and no one will know unless we tell them, or our cloaks fall off!" She shouted, completely serious. Brandon introduced his face to his palm, as Leila laughed.

"You're right! We totally could be!"

"See! Someone agrees with me!"

"It's not that we don't agree with you, it's just that saying something like that is unusual." Nari said, with practised patience.

"Oh. Well, who said I was usual?"

"Right."

"Can we just get a room at an inn? My feet hurt and I'm tired!" Celia whined.

"I agree with my friend! I'm tired too!" Serenity shouted, before yawning.

"Fine. Let's go." Taylor said, as she took her wallet out of her cloak's pocket. Everyone stared at her incredulously, before Nari pointed at her.

"I thought you said you had no money!" Taylor just raised a brow at her.

"Who said this is my money? I pick pocketed Kakuzu earlier."

"HOW? We were standing thirty feet away from him!" Taylor just laughed and allowed her tendrils to wiggle about.

"Oh." Everyone collectively sighed, before heading in the direction of the inn Hidan and Kakuzu were in. It started to drizzle as the reached the door, but no one paid any heed to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bara and Jun<strong>

"Jun! My feet hurt kind of and I'm sort of tired... Where are we going?" Bara said quietly.

"I thought you had a map."

"What map?"

"The one from Konoha? You know, that one that was offered to us by the gate guards?"

"I thought that you took it..."

"Oh my... Ugh! You mean we're out here without a map? How could this get any worse!" Jun shouted the magic words, and they heard a rumble of thunder above them.

"You just had to say it..." Bara mumbled, narrowing her eyes at the sky.

"Maybe it wont rai- never mind." Jun started, before it started to drizzle. She ran for the coverage of the trees, and Bara followed. The rain started pouring down harder, slowly soaking through the thin layers they wore. Bara sneezed, just as Jun did. They looked at each other.

"Huh, creepy."

"Yeah..." They continued walking parallel to the road, but under the tree's leaves.

"Wasn't there a town ahead of here?"

"I don't know, Jun..."

"You need to be more outgoing! Come on!" Jun grabbed Bara's hand, pulling her out into the rain.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Come on! Dance in the rain with me!" Jun started twirling through the rain, giggling. Bara smiled slightly, before moving her feet slightly. Jun ran back to her, and grabbed her forearms. She started twirling again, this time dragging Bara with her. Peals of laughter came from them, as the rain soaked them to the bone. Bara sneezed again, but barely paid it any attention.

"I think that there was a town ahead..." She said, a little stronger than before.

"That's the spirit! Come on! Take your shoes and socks off!" Jun giggled, removing her shoes and socks, holding onto them with one hand as she pranced through the rain. Bara laughed a little, before removing her shoes and socks too. They both were laughing like children as they ran down the dirt road barefoot.

"T-This is kind of... f-fun!" Bara said, through slightly chattering teeth.

"I-I know, right?" They continued their barefoot trek down the road, before spotting something in the distance.

"W-What's that?" Bara pointed to something that looked suspiciously like people.

"Maybe i-it's a nice ninja? W-We are near Konoha." Jun replied, her teeth still chattering slightly.

"Maybe. W-Want to continue like this or..."

"L-Let's continue like this!" They giggled again, before dashing off towards the people ahead of them. Jun had her eye closed as she ran and giggled, so she didn't notice when the figures got closer. Bara had opened her eyes just as the larger figure tipped his hat upwards.

"A-Ah! Jun! L-Look out!" Bara shouted, just as Jun collided with the large person.

"Ouch..." It was a man, his gruff voice giving him away. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-Sorry!" Jun quickly hopped off the man, placing her right hand behind her head in an apologetic manner.

"What are you girls doing out here in this rain anyways?" He asked, as he lifted himself up. He took off his hat, and they got a good look at his face. Jun smiled, and asked,

"Hey, mister? Are you a shark or something?"The man just looked at her, before turning to his companion.

"Ya' hear that Itachi? They think I'm a shark!" He laughed before turning back to Jun and Bara. He held out his right hand, and said, "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, and this is my partner, Itachi Uchiha." Jun smiled and grabbed his hand with her left.

"Nice to meet you, Kisame, Itachi. I'm Jun Kuroki, and this it Bara Sumiko."

"H-Hi..."

"What are you two doing out here anyways?"

"Ah, we we're lost actually. Do you know where the nearest town is?" Kisame grinned.

"Yep, it's about a half mile down the road." He said, while Itachi grunted.

"Kisame. We need to go." Itachi said, as he continued walking in the opposite direction of the girls.

"Oh, and I was having fun too. Well, see ya' again soon girls." He waved, before hurrying after the Uchiha. Bara and Jun looked at each other, before turning around. They glanced behind them, noting that Kisame and Itachi were slowly getting farther away.

"Well, that was fun. I think we should put our shoes back on, though." Jun said, as she pulled her shoes on. Bara followed her example.

"That was fun. What do you think he meant by see you again soon?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"I see..." Bara mumbled, before falling into step next to Jun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Early update, just for you specially awesome reviewers. Please excuse any typos and grammar errors. Well, the entire ending of this chapter was completely unnecessary, as I had it planned out differently. But Kisame and Itachi weaselled their way in there. And yes, I do see the pun there.**

**Fun Fact: The majority of suicides occur on a Monday. **


	10. Just Destroying an Inn, as Usual Part 1

**A/N: :D I has nothing to say. The next two chapters are in third person, having a slightly different view than the last chappies. This is because all the characters (Mayonaka, Hidan & Kakuzu, Bara & Jun) meet up. This chapter will be longer than the others, but don't get used to it. This is simply because I am quite descriptive (although it looks like I'm not) when it comes to fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: This is the LAST fucking time I'm doing this. I do not own Naruto, or most of the OC's in here. I only own the plot, story idea, and Taylor & Brandon.**

**Huh, guess I did have something to say... Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Just Destroying an Inn, The Usual; Part 1

**Universal POV**

"Wow, it took longer than I thought to reach this town." Jun said, panting from exhaustion.

"R-Right... I n-need to sit down..." Bara whispered.

"Let's go into that restaurant."

"Which one?"

"That one, right there." Jun points to a random restaurant.

"Right next to that Inn?"

"Yep, that one."

"A-Ah. Let's go in." Jun nods, and walks quickly into the restaurant, Bara following closely behind.

* * *

><p>"This inn is quite..." Serenity begins, fumbling over her words.<p>

"Unclassy?" Celia offered, looking directly at the peeling wallpaper. The inn was in horrible condition, peeling wallpaper, broken furniture, and the distinct scent of mold and mildew hung in the air.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, it's cheap. Very cheap." Taylor reasoned, before walking up to the receptionist.

"Tch, all she thinks about is money." Brandon growled.

"I'm sure somewhere in her brain she's thinking of something other than money." William said, before he smirked. "Like you for instance." Brandon flushed in anger, and was about to flip out on William, when he heard the bell at the door ding. The group turned, to see Hidan standing frozen in the doorway. An extremely long silence followed.

"...Justin Bieber just released another song." Taylor said randomly, causing quite a few confused looks.

"What?"

"Well, most people would say 'gay baby was just born', but I believe that they couldn't possibly know that. So, I say that Justin Bieber just released a new song."

"Who the fuck is Just-in Bee-ber?" Hidan asked, stretching out the syllables in the singer's name.

"A prepubescent boy who makes terrible music. Sorry to those who may like him though..." Brandon responded, muttering the last part.

"Right. Well, fuck you guys, I'm tired." Hidan yawned, walking up to the receptionist. "My name's Hidan. My partner reserved a room for me." The receptionist nodded, before handing him a key.

"Shouldn't we be fighting or something?"

"Fuck no. I just sacrificed some poor fucktard. I'm tired. If you want a fight, I'll get Kakuzu to come down here and fight you." Hidan offered. Taylor's eyes sparkled, before she asked,

"Can I meet Kakuzu? Can I? Can I?" Hidan looked at her.

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but my friend here is immortal! He can come along too!"

"Uh..." Hidan searched for words, before another voice interrupted him.

"Hidan. What is taking you so long?" He turned to one of the hallways, staring straight at his partner.

"Kakuzu. It was these fucknuggets' fault."

"You have a very interesting vocabulary." Nari said, smiling slightly. Kakuzu glared lightly at her, before turning his attention back to Hidan.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Hidan?"

"What? Fuck no! I just-" He was cut off by Leila.

"Hell yes he was. He just couldn't resist our feminine charm." She put her arms around Celia and Serenity, while winking at Nari and Lucinda. Taylor could see that she was being left out.

"What about me?" Leila looked at her.

"You're a little... How do I put this... Hmm... Fucked in the head?" She said at last, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts!" Taylor shouted, clutching her head.

"Wow. What are you- oh. OH! I get it now. That is quite dirty." Leila said, smirking at Taylor, who was now rolling around on the ground.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm confused..." Rhea said, scratching her head. Taylor stopped shouting, got up, walked over to her, and began whispering in her ear. With every sentence, Rhea's face reddened, and at the end of Taylor's whispers, she was bright red in the face.

"And that's what we're talking about."

"That... Gross... Babies are made that way?" Hidan burst out laughing.

"Y-You told her about fucking sex? In front of your enemies?"

"I thought she had gotten 'the talk' before, but she obviously didn't." Then, Taylor realized something. "Oh my fucking Jeeves." Brandon looked at her surprised.

"What? You usually don't swear to Jeeves unless something REALLY important happened!"

"Something important is happening!"

"WHAT?"

"Kakuzu is right there!" She pointed at said miser. Brandon just facepalmed.

"Ugh. Why do I bother." William smirked, seeing his chance.

"It's because you _love_ her!" Brandon stopped facepalming, and turned a glare at William.

"I will **fucking** murder you!" He roared, launching at the still smirking boy. His hand was just about at William's neck, when a hand caught his.

"You want to fucking fight! Fight us, for fuck's sake!" Hidan shouted, before throwing Brandon into a wall. He hit the wall, knocking it down, then fell into unconsciousness.

"HEY! Fucker! Why the fuck did you do that for?" Taylor shouted at him, her arm detaching and flying at Hidan. He dodged, and ran up to her. Taylor's eyes widened, and she jumped back from him. Unfortunately though, she landed directly in Kakuzu's path. Hidan saw this, and backed off. "What-" Her sentence was cut short by a kicked that cracked her in the skull. Blackness consumed her, as she hit the far right wall, making a crack run across it.

"Ah, shit." Leila said, looking at, the now bleeding, immobile form of Taylor. She looked to Brandon, but he was in the same condition, just not bleeding. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"What are you going on about?" Celia asked, looking between Leila and the two unconscious friends.

"Those two were our immortal duo. Our first line of defence and offence!" Celia's eyes narrowed.

"If they were taken out that easily..."

"We might not stand a chance." Leila finished Celia's sentence. She turned back towards Hidan. "Hey, where's the other-" She ducked just in time to dodge a punch to the head from Kakuzu. She lifted a hand, and said unknowingly, "**Shinra Tensei!** (1)" Kakuzu's eyes widened, as he was pushed back by an invisible force.

"Or you could be all badass and use that, Leila." Lucinda said, before turning to Hidan. She and Victor engaged him in a Taijutsu battle. It didn't last long, as Hidan got her into a headlock, while Victor was smashed under Hidan's foot. Lucinda stared at Hidan's arm, before reaching forward with her neck and biting him.

"Ouch! Fuck! Did you bite me?"

"You taste good..." Victor looked at his sister like she was crazy.

"What the fuck? Should I be pleased or angry at that comment?" Hidan wondered, before deciding. "What the fuck am I talking about? Of course I'm fucking angry!" He engaged just Lucinda in another Taijutsu battle, easily getting past her defences. Victor was held down by Hidan's scythe, which only seemed to restrain him more as he struggled against it.

"Lucinda! Duck!" She did as he said and ducked, but they both didn't expect Hidan to lash out with his foot once she was down. Lucinda turned her head, just as Hidan's foot connected with her head.

"Ah!" She cried out in pain, as she was flung into the same wall Taylor was. She slumped forward, floating between unconsciousness and consciousness, as the wall crashed down.

"Lucinda!" Victor struggled against the scythe even more, with one of his arms reaching towards Lucinda's prone form. Hidan laughed, not even paying attention to the struggling boy. Victor closed his eyes, forced himself to calm down, and then started to feel funny. "What..." He opened his eyes, to see that he was slowly sinking through the ground. He thought of his sister, and he could feel himself rising.

"What the fuck? How did you get there?" Hidan shouted, pointing at Victor, who was now next to Lucinda. He blatantly ignored the zealot.

"Lucinda? Lucinda?" She just stared at the ground with unfocused eyes. Her eyes slid closed, as Hidan grabbed his scythe. Victor kept his eyes focused on her form, not noticing when Hidan swung at him.

"Die fucker!" Victor looked up, and was knocked back by someone. He looked at the person standing above him, watching as the scythe passed through her body.

"R-Rhea?"

"Tch. Can't you do something useful? Like, say, I don't know... Hurt the guy who hurt your sister?" She was glaring at him, completely unlike her normal hyper personality. He stood, slowly.

"You're right... I should-"

"Look out!" Leila shouted from across the room. Victor looked behind him, and watched as a fist connected with his head. His head flipped to the side, his vision swimming. He saw Hidan's partner throw another fist, which buried itself in his stomach. A palm strike to the chest caused him to stagger back, coughing up blood. He fell to one knee, and he saw Kakuzu stalk towards him. A blur of black and red landed in front of him.

"Wh-What are you-" He started coughing again.

"**Bansho Ten'in!**" Leila threw her hand up, pulling Kakuzu towards her. "Hah!" She flung him into the front wall, making him fly out into the streets, and bring the inn down on their heads. Serenity flung Celia, who was clinging to her, out to the streets, and tackled Nari out along the way. Rhea grabbed the unconscious Taylor and Brandon, and threw them out. She grabbed Lucinda, but she was running out of time. Leila and Hidan jumped out at the same time, with William close behind. Rhea quickly activated her Sharingan, and sent Lucinda, Victor, and herself inside her dimension.

* * *

><p>Bara and Jun sat, quietly sipping the complementary water they were offered. Bara had asked the waitress where the closest art shop was, and was looking across the street at it. "This is nice..."<p>

"Yes, it is." They continued in silence, before they heard a large amount of noise in the inn next door.

"What..."

"Let's go. OI! Lady! We're going to check out what's happening next door!" Jun shouted, before she ran out the door, Bara following. They ducked, just as a person flew over them.

"What!" They looked back to the inn, and saw more people flying out.

"Those two are unconscious!" Jun said, as Bara ran forward, and caught the blond haired one. Jun caught the other, falling on her bottom from the force. "Bara, lay that boy down and run to that art shop. Get yourself some clay."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Bara nodded and ran to the art shop, as more people jumped out of the now collapsing inn.

Leila landed on her toes, and turned to see a girl with short black hair laying Taylor down softly. She ran up to her, and asked, "Who are you?" The girl looked up at her, before tearing a strip off of her shirt. She wrapped it over Taylor's head wound, applying pressure to stop the blood flow.

"I'm Kuroki Jun. You?"

"I'm Leila. The ones on the ground here are Taylor and Brandon."

"I see. My friend is inside that art shop, getting herself some clay." Jun was looking straight at Leila's ring, which was completely exposed. "You have a ring like me and my friend."

"You two have rings?" Jun nodded, and held up her left hand, showing her thumb to Leila.

"Yeah, Sasori's and Deidara's."

"I see. This means that you two have rings as well." A new voice said from behind them. They turned, to see Kakuzu behind them.

"Shit!" Leila said, jumping back from the miser. Jun though, did not jump back. Instead, she stood up, and calmly walked past Kakuzu, towards the art shop.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"To the art shop."

"Why?"

"For art, duh." She replied, sickly sweet, throwing a wink at Leila. Leila seemed to understand, because she threw up her arm.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Jun ran for the art shop, as Kakuzu was flung back.

Kakuzu landed, next to Hidan, with a grunt. He stood quickly, and started undoing his Akatsuki cloak.

"Stripping already? We haven't even had our first date!" Leila yelled at him, obviously lost in the high of battle.

"Shut up." He threw his cloak off, ignoring the amused look from Hidan.

"I thought we couldn't go all serious on them!"

"No, I said don't kill them. That's it. Although... Pein might not notice one or two are dead..." He said, glaring meaningfully at Leila, who had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.' Help knock this one out."

"Alright." They nodded to each other, and ran towards Leila. Kakuzu saw a murderous glint in his partner's eyes.

"No killing!"

"Fuck you!"

"I will tell Leader-sama if you kill anyone!"

"Fuck's sake!"

**A/N: This ended at the beginning of page 5 in my word processor. I had to split this chapter into two parts because I am WAY over my update date. I am extremely sorry for this! _Je suis desole!_**

**I really am!  
><em>Sigh...<em> Rhea is so innocent... Yeah right. She said that to make Hidan have a reaction and to lower his guard around her.  
><strong>

**Lol next chapter this entire "battle" ends.**

**(1) : I dislike the English version of this move, it reminds me too much of Taylor's god complex. "Shinra Tensei" means "Almighty Push" in English. I may put the English in another chapter, just for giggles though.  
><strong>

**Fun Fact:It is impossible to hum if your nose is plugged. **


	11. Just Destroying an Inn, as Usual Part 2

**A/N: Here it is! The last part of the battle! Hope thou enjoys. Um... See bottom A/N for important reasons!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter... Err, 11 Technically...: Just Destroying an Inn, as Usual, Part 2<span>

**Universal POV:**

Leila heard Hidan shout out, and turned to see the so-called 'Immortal Duo' running at her. A smile of sadistic glee crossed her face, as she lifted a hand. Before she could use her attack, she was knocked out of the way of Hidan's flying scythe. "What the..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Leila looked up, first seeing dark green eyes.

"William?"

"No, Santa Claus."

"Shut up."

"Again. What do you think you're doing?"

"Fighting."

"Hmm, okay. Now, why did I have to knock you out of the way of a scythe aimed at your head?"

"... because I was lost in the high of battle..." Leila mumbled, embarrassed by her situation.

"Exactly." William smirked, and offered her a hand. "Come on." She grinned, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, still smirking. Leila's grin fell, as she looked behind him.

"Duck!" She shouted, before she pushed him out of the way of Hidan's scythe. She twisted her body away from the scythe, but she wasn't expecting the kunai that flew at her afterwards. It buried deep into her shoulder, and she bit her lip to stop from screaming in pain.

"Leila, are you alright?" William asked, his voice calm. She nodded, and moved her hand to the hilt of the kunai. "What are you... ?" She ripped the kunai from her shoulder, staring at the blood gushing out with amusement.

"Well. That hurt." Her voice had no pain in it, just amusement. William saw imminent death in her expression, and his smirk widened.

"Kukuku..."

"You take Hidan, I'll get Kakuzu." Leila said, grinning, before she disappeared from his view. He heard a grunt of surprise, and saw her engaging Kakuzu in a high speed Taijutsu battle.

"Kukuku..."

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Kakuzu whispered, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for Leila.<p>

"Where are you looking?" He dodged quickly, narrowly missing a fist to his heart. He looked into her ringed, crimson eyes and ducked. He grabbed her ankle, and threw her into the air, then slammed her down. Leila shakily stood up, blood dribbling from her mouth.

"Tch. Can't you just go unconscious or something?"

"Heh, fuck you too. **Shinra Tensei!**" Kakuzu jumped to the side, effectively escaping her technique. Her eyes widened as he lashed out faster punches. She tried to keep up, but it was futile. He got more and more punches in, smirking a bit under his mask. He gave one more kick at her, hitting her directly on her ribs. She flew back a few metres, before falling to the ground.

"Finally." Kakuzu said after a moment or two. Leila's breathing had evened out, signalling that she was out.

* * *

><p>William smirked as Hidan kept trying to hit him. "That's not working very well, now is it?"<p>

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan attempted to hit him with his scythe. William just smirked wider, dodging it again and again.

"Come on, do something else, seriously. This is getting _boring!_" He said, before he landed a kick on Hidan's abdomen. The zealot grabbed William's foot, and, once again, lashed out with his scythe. The boy just dodged again, before throwing another kick at Hidan.

"Fuck!" Hidan dropped his scythe, reaching up to grab the boy's other foot. Once both feet were in his grasp, he twisted and threw him away. He landed hard, something or another cracking loudly.

"Son of a... You broke my wrist!" William shouted, startling Hidan.

"You're trying to fucking kill me!"

"Well, you didn't have to go and break my fucking wrist!"

"Well, call it fucking self defence!"

"Well, fuck you!"

"Right back at you!"

"You have no idea how wrong that sounded, you two." Hidan twirled around to see his partner sitting on a piece of cement.

"How the fuck did that sound wrong?" Hidan shouted, as William said,

"Oh god... You're right! Ow! Fuck my wrist hurts!"

"It damn well better!"

"Fuck you Hidan!" Hidan picked up a rock, and threw it at William.

"Take that!" William caught the rock, and threw it right back. He started laughing, at both Hidan's expression and his own pain.

"How about no!" Hidan ducked under the thrown object, glaring at the now laughing boy.

"Just fucking die already!" The zealot threw his scythe, but William showed no inclination of dodging. The scythe traveled closer and closer, and yet, the laughing teen wasn't dodging. "Fucking look out!" William's eyes snapped open, only to see Hidan's scythe inches from his face.

"Fuck-" Miraculously, the non bladed part of the scythe hit him, but it also made him unconscious.

"You fucking idiot!" Kakuzu shouted at Hidan, as he wrapped his hands around his throat.

"F-uu-ck you!"

"You could have fucking killed him! Then what? What would Leader-sama have said? Or done!" He shouted some more, as Hidan slowly lost oxygen. His grip loosened when he heard clapping though. The miser turned his head towards the art store, and saw Jun standing there clapping. Bara was next to her, but her eyes were wide with terror. Jun grinned, about to say something.

"Good show! But maybe you should let the poor man go!" A new voice joined in. They all turned to see Rhea perched on what remained of a wall, Taylor and Brandon unconscious next to her. Lucinda and Victor were leaning against a large block of cement, still out cold. Jun giggled, then started walking towards the two immortals.

"Do you want to fight? 'Cause I'm sure me, Bara, and that girl over there could give you one." Kakuzu cursed, he was running out of chakra, and he was pretty sure Hidan was unconscious due to oxygen loss.

"Hidan. Hidan. Hidan? Hidan!" He shouted, but the zealot wouldn't awaken.

"Oh my god! Did you knock your own partner out?" Jun shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Kakuzu sighed, and judged the threat level of the remaining girls. He easily disregarded Bara, as she was practically unconscious from fear herself. Jun had a mild threat on her head, as he knew all that she was capable of. That left Rhea. She was the largest threat, almost nothing known about her, simply because Tobi was quite mysterious himself. Her seemingly innocent smile hid malice, which made Kakuzu shiver inwardly.

"Fuck..." A familiar voice started to speak in the back of his mind. _'Return...'_It commanded. "Now? But-" _'No! Return now!'_ "Hai, Leader-sama..." He was irked that his leader would call them back so soon, but they did cause quite the scene... They did destroy an inn after all, and the town would probably hail the other group as heroes or something. He sighed, and picked up his partner.

"Where are you going?"

"We'll be back." He said, as he ran off.

* * *

><p>"That's not cool. I didn't even get to fight!" Jun whined, kicking at the ground.<p>

"I-Isn't that a g-good thing?"

"No Bara, it isn't! I wanted to fight!"

"Yeesh! Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep over here? Ungrateful minions..." Taylor shouted, before rolling over and falling back asleep.

"Huh. That was random. Anyways! Who are you?" Jun pointed at Rhea, who was surveying the damage.

"Me? I'm Rhea Li! Hello!" She quickly slipped back into her usual hyper persona, saluting the other girl with a giggle. "And you?"

"Oh... I'm Jun, Jun Kuroki. Nice to meet you..."

"Yay! Now we're friends!" Rhea shouted, skipping over to give Jun a hug.

"Yay..." Jun said unenthusiastically, side stepping Rhea's hug. "Um... What the hell are we supposed to do about this?" She gestured to the large amount of rubble.

"I don't know!" Rhea shouted, twirling in a circle. Jun sighed, before smiling.

"Ah well, let's round up the unconscious ones and go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Super sorry for late update! I had like 3000 words on this before, and then my computer crashed! I lost most of my recently saved work, including this! So, I had to re-write it! And now it barely has 2000 words... Ugh, I hate my laptop. **

**I hope this was acceptable. Remember, tell me if I don't have your character down pat! Also, point out my mistakes. Be as harsh as possible! But no flames. Seriously, those just make me want to make this as stupid as possible!**

**Fun Fact: Caffeine boosts memory. Huh. I didn't know that! I seriously thought it worsened my memory!**

**I'd also like to let you guys know something. I listen to the weirdest fucking songs ever while writing this. :D**


	12. Leila's Almighty Push

**A/N: Well, I couldn't think of what to write after I ended the last chapter. Also, super sorry about getting this out extremely late! School has me occupied... Sorry this is such a short chapter! But I have major writers block.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Leila's Almighty Push<span>

"Where are we going to go?" Bara asked, glancing timidly between Jun and Rhea.

"I dunno."

"Me either."

"How about a hotel or a hospital? Because I'm pretty sure that most of us have bleeding wounds..."

"HA! Hospitals are for wimps! Let's just leave 'em." Jun laughed, and started walking away.

"Hey! Let's at least dump them by the hospital!" Rhea shouted, her sharingan flashing.

"Fine, but how do we get them all there? I don't feel like coming back for a second trip."

"Oh, That's easy! We'll just use my eyes!" As Rhea and Jun talked out abandoning the rest of the group, Bara just stared at them.

"Um, I think that Jun's arm is going to be a problem..." Jun looked back at her, her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean? OW!" Faster than Jun could see, Bara detonated a few small clay bombs on her arms.

"See, now you might have third degree burns. We should go to the hospital now." Bara said, an innocent smile on her face.

"You bitch..." Jun heard giggles, and turned to glare at Rhea, who was smothering laughs. "Ugh. Let's go... But, Bara, I think your back might be a problem..." Jun growled out, before tackling the unsuspecting girl to the ground. They all heard something crack.

"Ouchy!" Rhea giggled more, before placing everyone into her dimension.

"Next stop, the hospital!"

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

Hidan had woken up half way back to the base, and was still swearing at Kakuzu. Kakuzu was slowly getting more nervous every step he took towards the base, though he didn't let it show.

"You fucker! Why the fuck did you choke me! Fuck!"

"Hidan! It happen like three hours ago! Shut up already!"

"Fuck you!" Their bickering continued, and didn't end until they reached the base. Both of them quieted down as they crossed the threshold. There, standing just inside the door, was Pein. And did he look pissed.

"You failed. And you destroyed part of a town. Near Konoha!"

"B-But!"

"No excuses Hidan! Ugh, now who are we going to send out? ..."

"Maybe you can get Itachi and Kisame to do it?"

"No, I think I'll send Tobi and Konan. Itachi and Kisame are needed to spy on Konoha." Pein turned a glare onto the two. "You two are not getting any missions for a while, at all. And no sacrifices Hidan." With that, he started walking back to his office.

"Well... This sucks."

"Shut up Hidan."

Pein entered his office, and saw Tobi leaning on his desk, his arms crossed. "So..." Tobi started, his Sharingan flashing.

"They failed. And alerted Konoha of our presence there."

"Who are you sending now?" Pein hesitated, before walking behind his desk and sitting down.

"Konan... And you." He could see the masked man's eye light up, as maniacal laughter filled his office.

"Oh, this will be a treat."

"Just don't kill all of them?" His statement came out as a question, causing Pein to curse. Tobi gave him an insanely excited look.

"No guarantees." And then Tobi disappeared. Pein smashed his forehead into his desk.

"I need a drink... KONAN!"

* * *

><p>Everyone simultaneously groaned as they awoke. "Son of a bitch!" Rhea looked at them.<p>

"Oh! You're awake!" She said cheerfully.

"Fuck..."

"So this means we don't have to go to the hospital!" Rhea smiled, releasing everyone from her eyes.

"Ow..." Everyone said, in unison. They gave a short look around. They were in some sort of clearing.

"What the heck? Weren't you going to take us to the hospital?" Jun shouted, turning to glare at Rhea.

"I was, but I saw this pretty butterfly! It flew away, and I had to follow it and this guy called me slow so I hurt him and the butterfly flew off again and then I said ohmigosh and ran after it-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Leila shouted.

"...Yes?"

"Did you just say you hurt some guy for calling you slow?" Rhea smiled.

"Yep!"

"You're a deathtrap, you know that? I think the only one who could be worse is Taylor..." Leila mumbled, throwing a glance at their self-proclaimed 'leader'. She was sitting, flicking herself every now and then.

"Really?"

"Yes Rhea. Really." Suddenly, Leila was tackled to the ground.

"Leila! I had the besest idea ever!" Taylor shouted.

"Holy fuck! Taylor! Get off!" Surprisingly, she complied. "Thank you."

"You want to hear my epicly awesome idea?" Leila sighed.

"Fine. Yes, I want to hear your idea."

"I want..." Taylor paused dramatically. "...Everyone to demonstrate their attacks!"

"Okay...?"

"Leila goes first!" Taylor shouted, before Serenity whined.

"Why can't I go first!" Taylor opened her mouth to respond, but Nari beat her to it.

"Because Leila has Pein's ring, and should be one of the strongest."

"But still!"

"Yessssss... let Sssserenity go firsssst..." William hissed right into Taylor's ear.

"Holy Roman Empire! Fuck! Why did you do that?" William just laughed.

"For fun! You should have seen your face!"

"Well, never do it again. And Leila is still going first!"

"We don't care who goes first." Lucinda and Victor said, looking up from their game of pattycake.

"Of course you don't." Brandon said, sighing. "I feel like someone didn't get to say something..."

"I-I didn't..." Celia said, raising her hand.

"Well, who do you think should go first?" Leila asked.

"Um... you?"

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Taylor shouted, before shooing everyone off to the side lines.

"Uh... What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Use your strongest attack!"

"Alright..." Leila sighed, and concentrated. She held a hand out to a tree in the distance. Her eyes snapped open. "**Shinra Tensei!**" The attack came... out weak. Like, super weak. Taylor started laughing.

"Maybe you should say it in English?" Bara shouted.

"Alright..." Leila concentrated again. "**Almighty Push!**" The attack came out super strong.

"Hey!" Taylor shouted, making her way angrily over to Leila. "How come your attack sounds so much more awesome than mine!"

"Uh... I don't know!" Leila started running, Taylor close behind.

"I want the awesome attack too!" And so, for the next few hours, Leila had to run from the now scary self-proclaimed 'leader'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about lame ending. I tried to finish it up quickly... Ugh, super sorry though!**


	13. Your Face is a Lollipop!

**A/N: Aight~ Here is lucky chapter 13 to For Lack of an Awesome Title! Sorry for the late update, I was going through another Hetalia phase... I would have gotten this up earlier, but it was Canada Day, and that was awesome, and then I had 'volunteered' to do clean up... Ugh, stupid teachers and their promises of extra credit.**

**Anyways, this should update daily to weekly for the next two or three months. Yay! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Your Face is a Lollipop!<span>

**Mayonaka**

Taylor finally crashed to the ground after three hours of chasing Leila. William walked over to her with a smirk. "Tired?" He asked, poking her.

"Ugh..." Taylor groaned.

"Tired?" Poke.

"Ugh..." Groan.

"Tired?" Poke, poke.

"Ugh, shut up." She smacked his hand away from her. William shrugged, and walked away.

"I think she's tired." He said, sidling up to Rhea. Rhea looked deep in thought, and would occasionally glance to the left side of the clearing they were in.

"Oh, what? Right, yeah. Tired..." Rhea rambled, stealing another glance to the left. William raised a brow, his usual smirk faltering for a second.

"Is something wrong, Rhea?" Rhea quickly shook her head.

"No, no. It's nothing..." She looked off to the left again. William just smirked, and walked off to annoy someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

Pein sighed as Konan entered his office. The bluenette looked up at him. "Yes, Pein-sama?" Pein rested his head in his arms.

"I need a drink. I think I made a really large mistake a few minutes ago..." He mumbled into his arms, looking at Konan with one ringed eye. She blinked and looked into his eyes.

"A mistake? Like what?"

"I..." He paused, debating on whether he should tell her. _'It does include her...'_ "I told Tobi that it was you and him who were going to... capture the new ring bearers..." He said, not meeting her eyes. He could feel her anger rising, and his eyes twitched towards hers. Konan was smiling, although he could tell it was forced. "So, um... Don't kill me?" Pein said, ducking his head a little.

"No, no... I wont kill you... yet." She said, turning and walking out the door to his office. Pein groaned, and slammed his head into his desk again.

"She forgot my drink..."

* * *

><p>Konan walked slowly behind Tobi. She knew he was smirking under his mask. She could hear him stifling giggles, and twitched. He may be much more stronger than herself, but he was getting on her nerves. He suddenly stopped, and looked around. "Tobi, why did you stop?" She could practically hear the grin that spread across his face.<p>

"They're right around here..."

"Do you know exactly where?" She asked, looking around as well.

"...Yes. Can't you hear the one girl... Taylor, was it?" Konan listened closely, closing her eyes, and could hear faint shouts of anger. She picked out a few words, "Minions", "Awesome", and "Nunu".

"I can... I do believe that they are up ahead..." She opened her eyes, and didn't see Tobi. "Tobi?" She glared at the area he was in. "Goddammit Tobi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka<strong>

Serenity walked over to Taylor, who was still on the ground, Nari following close behind. She stopped in front of the sleeping teen, and kicked her head. "Taylor... We need your awesome advice." She said, before being tackled to the ground by a frightened Brandon.

"Don't wake her up!" He quietly shouted.

"Why not?" Nari asked, still standing beside Taylor.

"She'd be fucking angry as hell!" He said, surprising them. Brandon usually wouldn't swear unless it was serious. Serenity and Nari looked at each other, and nodded.

"Fine, we won't wake her up..." They said together, before walking off towards Celia. Brandon sighed in relief, and didn't notice the two walking up to him, until he was tackled to the ground.

"Victor! Now! Wake up Taylor!" Victor, who appeared from the ground in front of Taylor, shook her awake. When she didn't wake up, he tried again. After a few more tries, he turned towards Lucinda and Brandon.

"She's not waking." He noticed Brandon shaking. "Hey, Brandon, you okay?" He asked, before feeling an intense aura of hatred sprout from behind him. He turned to see Taylor slowly standing, an angry look covering her face.

"Who. The. FUCK. Woke me up!" She shouted, turning to glare at the three behind her.

* * *

><p>Rhea blinked, and turned towards the angry shout. She looked surprised at Taylor. "I didn't know that she could look so... livid." She whispered to herself, watching in amusement as Taylor shouted and destroyed everything in an attempt to grab Victor and Lucinda. Rhea looked over to Leila and William, who were smirking and laughing at the three. She shook her head, and looked off to the left again, before walking up to Brandon, who had ran off as soon as Lucinda let go of him "Hey, Brandon, why is Taylor so angry? Huh? Huh?" She asked, in her normal childish voice.<p>

"V-Victor woke her up..." They heard a large boom, and whipped their heads towards Lucinda, Taylor, and Victor. Bara had threw a bomb in between them, and Celia was holding Taylor back.

"Taylor! Calm down! We just needed you to give us some advice!" Rhea heard Celia shout over Taylor's yells.

"No! Fuck you! Fuck you all! I'll kill him!" Taylor practically screamed, clawing at the air in front of her. Rhea watched as Serenity appeared before the screaming brunette, and felt a spike of chakra from her. She listened close, and could hear Serenity speaking.

"...I used the Mangekyo on her... won't wake for a bit." Was all Rhea needed to hear, before she skipped to the left side of the clearing. She took a deep breath, before grinning widely.

"You might as well come out! I know you're there!"

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

Konan finally caught up to Tobi, and hid next to him in the bushes. She heard shouts and screams, and turned to him. "What is going on?" Tobi turned to her and giggled.

"The white haired one woke up the angry brown headed one..." Konan raised a brow, and peaked out of the bushes. She saw one of the teens trying to attack two others. Her brow raised more.

"Is that not the one Sasori and Deidara said was quite eccentric? And that she seemed to have a god-complex?" She asked, looking at Tobi. Tobi sat back, and thought.

"What was the name of the kid they described as that... Trace? Trevor? No..."

"Wasn't it Tyler or Taylor? One of those two for sure." Tobi pounded his right fist into his left hand.

"Taylor, that's it!" Konan shushed him.

"Shh! You want them to know we're here?" She said, giving him a small glare.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tobi said, waving a hand in her face. Konan gritted her teeth, and made to respond, when a voice shouted,

"You might as well come out! I know you're there!" Konan and Tobi peeked back through the bushes, to see another teen looking at them.

"Which is that one? Uh... Something that started with an R..." Konan said, thinking. She heard Tobi growl, and his chakra spiked, washing over the entire clearing.

"Rhea... The one with my ring." Tobi disappeared, and reappeared out in the open. Konan sighed, and appeared next to him. She let her eyes scan the teens in front of her, until her eyes rested on an unconscious one. She looked at the one with only a hint of surprise on her face.

"Why is that one knocked out?"

* * *

><p>Rhea blinked, as a wave of malicious chakra waved over the field. And then two Akatsuki appeared in front of her. One of them was a weird man with an orange mask, and the other was a girl with blue hair. The blue haired one scanned over all of them, before her eyes rested on Taylor. "Why is that one knocked out." Rhea looked over to Taylor, and giggled.<p>

"Oh, Taylor's a cranky waker." She clapped her hands together, and pointed at Tobi. "You." Tobi blinked, and pointed to himself. "Yes, you."

"What."

"Knock off all that chakra. You're scaring the hell out of a few of our members." A wave of amusement rolled off of Tobi, as he looked around at the teens. None of them were actually scared. He couldn't tell if Rhea or the unconscious one were scared. They heard a groan, and looked over at Taylor, who had rolled to face them, one of her eyes open and bloodshot.

"Shut the hell up." She glared at Tobi. "And you can knock off that damn chakra. Fucking asses." The amusement Tobi was throwing off of him increased tenfold.

"I don't want to." He said happily, moving closer to Taylor. Said girl sat up, and turned to Tobi.

"Oh fuck no. You fucker, STOP!" Tobi started laughing.

"No, no! I will not stop!" Tobi watched as Taylor suddenly stopped swearing at him, and simply stared.

"Hey..." Taylor said, and Tobi could see that she was trying not to smile.

"Yeah?"

"Your face is a lollipop!" Taylor burst out laughing, and Tobi could hear that everyone else was trying to not to laugh. Tobi clenched his fist, and started shaking in rage.

"You... You..." Taylor giggled, and looked at him.

"Me... Me..." Tobi glared and took a step forwards.

"**_I'll kill you._**" He said, as he dashed forward, a kunai at the ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, cliffhanger. XD I realized that I forgot the fun fact on my last chapter, so I'm putting two here. One for the last chapter, and one for this one.**

**Fun Fact: _It's possible to die from a broken heart; it's called Stress Cardiomyopathy._**

**Fun Fact: _Months that begin on a Sunday will always have a 'Friday the 13th'. _**


	14. How About We All Just Watch?

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Update~! :D Enjoy~**

**Also, the poll about pairings is still up on my profile. If ya' haven't voted, please do!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: How About We All Just Watch?<span>

Taylor's eyes widened, as she jumped back from Tobi's kunai. She brought her arms up, and blocked a few oncoming punches. "Any time one of you fuckers want to help!" She yelled, turning her head towards the group. '_A beginners mistake'_ Tobi thought, twisting into a kick. A flash of black came, and Rhea stood at the ready, her hand holding Tobi's leg.

"I believe that that is enough." She said, crushing his leg in her hand. Tobi's visible eye lit up with sadistic glee, as he twisted again, and lashed out with another kick. Rhea raised her other arm, and blocked.

"You should have disabled my hands." Tobi said, his smirk obvious through his voice. Rhea looked behind her for a second, and saw a clone of Tobi attacking Taylor. Tobi flashed out of her grip, and twirled with a kick at her feet, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt, meany!" Rhea shouted. Tobi looked at her like she was an idiot.

"We're enemies. I'm supposed to hurt you."

"So! You didn't have to trip me!" Tobi sighed.

"What part of 'We're enemies' do you not understand?" Rhea took a moment to think.

"Um... Uh... ooh, well, ah... What does 'enemies' mean?" She asked, looking absolutely confused on the outside, while inside she was smirking. Tobi twitched.

"That's not important right now."

"Yes it is." Rhea said, smiling.

"No it is not!" Tobi clenched his fist tightly.

"Well, I said it is!"

"Shut it! It is not!"

"I am a woman, therefore, your argument is invalid." Rhea said, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"What does your gender have anything to do with this?" Tobi shouted, as Rhea stood up.

"It has everything to do with this!" She shouted back, moving closer to him.

"No it doesn't!"

"Well, women are smarter and awesomer! It's a proven fact!"

"No it is not! You lie!" Tobi angrily shoved her away from him.

"I do not!" Rhea retorted, as the two of them flew off into an argument.

* * *

><p>Taylor eventually gave up on defeating the clone, and had walked back to the rest of the group. She stopped next to Jun. Jun turned to her, and tapped her head. "You alright?"<p>

"Yeah, yeah..." Taylor mumbled, shooing Jun off. Jun shrugged, and turned back to the bat- err, argument.

"What are we supposed to do now?" She asked after a minute, turning her head back to Taylor.

"How about we all just sit back and watch?" Taylor said, gaining her usual grin back. Nari and Serenity, who were standing off near Konan, walked up. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because sitting back doing nothing while two psychos kill each other is fun." Taylor grinned wider and turned.

"Of course it is! Two less people in the world at least!" Nari looked at her.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"Because!" Taylor clapped her hands. "Humanity's doomed anyways! Why not speed up the process a little?" Nari huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"All of you are psychos." Taylor grinned even wider, and slapped her on the back.

"You better fucking know it!" She yawned, and laid back on the ground. "I'm gonna sleep. Don't wake me up." Everyone who was a part of that 'incident' shivered.

"R-Right!" The four of them heard Brandon call out. They looked to him, and saw that he was already on the other side of the field.

* * *

><p>Tobi glared. "How can you not think my mask is awesome!"<p>

"I never said it wasn't awesome! I just said that it is too orange!" Rhea shouted, pointing to said mask.

"It is not! Orange is a perfect colour!"

"Not for your face!"

"Yeah, well your face isn't any better!"

"Tobi! You shouldn't talk about yourself that way!"

"I am not talking about myself! I'm talking about you!"

"Well, I'm sure Yuu must not like you talking about him behind his back!"

"No he doesn't- Wait, what?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

><p>William watched the argument go back and forth. He heard footsteps behind him, and looked up to see Leila behind him, with her arm around Celia, who was blushing. He smirked, and stared at them. Leila looked at the argument, which had shifted to something about S'mores needing chocolate and not just marshmallows, and then back to William. "How long has that been going on for?" William made to respond, when Konan's voice came in.<p>

"About twenty something minutes." The blue haired Akatsuki member was rubbing her head. Leila nodded, and listened back into the argument.

"Why the fuck are they talking about bunnies?"

* * *

><p>Rhea gave an exasperated sigh. She and Tobi were sitting on the ground, and she was trying to give him some advice. "Tobi! The difference between a Rabbit and a Bunny is that a Rabbit is a Hare, while a Bunny is a domesticated pet!"<p>

"Wait, so if a person were to release a Bunny, would it become a Rabbit or a Hare?" Tobi asked, tapping his chin from beneath his mask.

"That's a good question... It's kind of like, if Naruto or Kakashi were to make a clone, and 'do' that clone, which category of intercourse does it fall under?" Rhea said, waving a finger in the air. Tobi stopped tapping, and thought.

"Holy meow, I do not know. We may have to consult someone else for this answer." Rhea nodded.

"But who..." The two of them thought, and Tobi clapped his hands together.

"Orochimaru! He should know!" Rhea grinned.

"So, how do we contact him?" Tobi stopped, and thought some more.

"Hmm... I guess we could just kill a bunch of snakes, and hope he shows up..." Rhea grinned wider, and stood.

"You, dear sir, have a deal. Let's go destroy some snakes." She held a hand out for him. Tobi himself grinned, and accepted her hand.

"Why, madam, I never knew we were making a deal in the first place."

"Well of course you didn't! That's because we weren't making a deal!"

"Oh, I see! Well, shall we go snake killing?" Tobi asked, his arm resting on her shoulder.

"We shall." Rhea looped their arms together, and they both skipped off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Konan watched the two of them loop arms and skip away. "Dumbasses." She muttered. Celia looked up at her.<p>

"What was that?" Konan sighed.

"I said I need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, end~ And apparently, Tobi and Rhea are attempting to contact Orochimaru by killing snakes. xD I wonder how that's going to turn out. **

**Fun Fact: _A broken clock is always right twice a day. _**


	15. Spacetime Ninjutsu Sucks

**A/N: Well, my last chapter must have had quite a few WTF moments! xD It was on purpose, I swear.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Space-time Ninjutsu Sucks, so Let's Get Smashed!<span>

Rhea and Tobi walked along, until Rhea suddenly stopped. "Wait a moment, aren't we supposed to be fighting?" She asked, quickly detaching herself from his arm. She took a few steps back, as Tobi twitched, and his malevolent chakra washed out of him.

"Son of a... How the hell did you convince me to go on a wild goose chase for Orochimaru? Me!" He shouted, angrily getting out a kunai. Rhea giggled, and got out a kunai herself.

"I've never used one of these, but I'm sure I won't suck, like you." She taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. Tobi glared.

"I don't suck at- Wait, where did you even get that?"

"I stole it off you while we were skipping a few minutes ago." Tobi rolled his visible eye.

"For your information, I don't suck at using kunai."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Uh-huh, sure~" Tobi twitched again, and Rhea pointed at him. "You should get that twitching problem checked out. It might be a tumour." Rhea wiggled her finger in his direction. Tobi growled, and threw his kunai. Rhea simply activated her Sharingan, and allowed the kunai to go through her. Tobi got out more kunai, and threw those at her.

"Why won't they hit you!"

"I have all of your powers! Ask yourself!" Rhea laughed, deactivating her Sharingan when Tobi stopped throwing.

"...Ah, dammit." Tobi mumbled, hanging his head. "I really got to pay more attention..."

* * *

><p>Taylor sat up from her reclining position. She sat still for a few moments, thinking, before turning to Konan with a sly grin. "Hey, Ko-chan~!" She shouted, dashing up to said Akatsuki member. Konan looked at her.<p>

"What? And don't call me Ko-chan."

"Can you teach me the hand signs to the transformator jutsu?"

"It's the transformation jutsu, and no."

"Why not?"

"Because we're enemies." Taylor grinned.

"I'll buy you alcohol if you just teach me the hand signs!" Konan looked at her, before sighing.

"Fine. Just, repeat after me." She did a few signs, and transformed into Tobi. In a puff of smoke, she turned back.

"Righto!" Taylor took a deep breath. "Konan's teaching us jutsu minions!" She shouted, turning to the others.

"I am not teaching all of you jutsu! You just wanted to see the hand signs for the transformation jutsu." Taylor pouted.

"Fine. Could you run over the hand signs once more?" Konan rolled her eyes, but complied, transforming once again into Tobi.

"There." Taylor shook out her hands, and did the hand signs.

"And now!" A puff of smoke. "I give you, Pein-sama!" Standing in front of Konan was an almost perfect replica of Pein. Konan glared at the transformed Taylor.

"Why is he in a dress?" She asked, sickly sweet. Taylor, still transformed as Pein, grinned wide.

"Because! Don't you think that cute, frilly, pink and purple lace looks amazingly cute and adorable on Pein-sama?" Konan glared as she ran her eyes up and down the dress.

"I... guess." Pein disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright, now to get you your promised alcohol!" Taylor grabbed her arm. "Minions! We are going out for drinks! And you all must come!" Konan just sighed again, and let herself be pulled along.

"I still need that drink..."

* * *

><p>Tobi and Rhea were going at it like cats and dogs. And no, I don't mean that sexually, you pervs. I meant, they're fighting it out. Tobi attempted yet another punch on Rhea, and, as he suspected, it went right through her. Rhea retaliated with a kick, but that went right through him. "We're not exactly getting anywhere like this." She said, falling out of her offensive stance. Tobi glared at her.<p>

"I noticed that."

"We need a non-violent way of doing this."

"Ugh, no. Last time we argued, you and me were ready to kill off an entire species." Tobi pointed out, throwing a kunai at her. Rhea just let it pass through her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I didn't mean an argument. Something else."

"Hmm... How about..." Tobi said, pausing to think. "... A... Drinking contest?" This caused Rhea to raise a brow.

"As in an alcoholic beverage?" Tobi nodded.

"Yeah."

"Can't, I'm underage."

"No you aren't, as long as you have a headband..." He threw her a Konoha headband. "...You are of age." Rhea caught the headband, and her eyebrows raised more.

"...And you just happen to carry extra Konoha headbands with you, everywhere you go?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Taylor dragged Konan, and the rest of Mayonaka, into a random bar. Everyone in it tensed at seeing Konan's Akatsuki robe. The bartender approached them. "A-And what c-can I get you t-today?" He stuttered out.<p>

"Well, me and Ko-chan here need to get completely smashed!" Taylor said, pointing at Konan in emphasis. The bartender, who we shall now call Philip, looked at Taylor.

"I-I am sorry, girl, but y-you are underage." Taylor glared.

"I most certainly am fucking underage, but you _**will**_ serve me and my group." She threatened, before leaning towards Philip, and muttering something in his ear. With each word, Philip seemed to get more frightened. "...And then you will hope for death, but I shall not grant you it." Taylor said, pulling away from him.

"R-Right! C-come this way!" Philip lead them towards an empty table. "N-Now, what do you want?"

"Sake..." Konan mumbled. Taylor looked at him.

"Do you serve Disaronno?" She asked. She then sighed when Philip became confused. "Vodka?" A shake of Philip's head. "Ugh, Rum?" Shake. "Whiskey?" Another shake. "Fireball?" Nope. "For fucks sake, just get me some sake." She shouted.

"A-Ah, yes. I'll b-be right back with your order." And then he practically ran away to the kitchen. Konan turned to Taylor.

"What are those things you mentioned earlier?"

"Those were different types of alcohol I like." Taylor muttered. Leila threw an arm around Taylor's neck.

"What are you, an alcoholic?" Taylor made to respond, but Brandon beat her to it.

"Of course she is. She can't go a day and a half without some form of alcohol." Celia and Bara made a disgusted face.

"How can you drink alcohol?" Celia said, looking at Taylor.

"Yeah, it's gross!" Bara said. Taylor shrugged.

"I happen to find it delicious." She looked around. "Where are the others?"

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"I mean, only me, you, Brandon, Celia, Nari, Serenity, and Bara are actually here. William, Jun, Victor, Rhea, and Lucinda are not." Nari raised her hand, causing Serenity to facepalm.

"You don't need to raise your hand, Nari." Serenity said into her hand.

"Right, sorry. Well, I didn't even see them walk with us from the clearing." Nari said. Serenity stopped facepalming.

"So, they're still in the clearing?" She asked, looking around for conformation Everyone, except for Konan, nodded.

"Most likely." Celia mumbled, thinking. "I didn't see them follow us either." Suddenly, Taylor stood.

"Well, who the fuck cares! Let's get smashed!" She shouted, as the bartender came back with their drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, stupid place to end a chapter, but I have almost broken my weekly update promise... Sorry, I was busy!**

**Anyways, the Pairings Poll is still up on my profile! Go vote, bitches!**

**Fun fact: _An iceberg contains more heat than a lit match._**


	16. Super Alcohol, and Pissed off Ninjas

**A/N: Right, well, kinda broke my weekly update deadline again... Whoops~!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Super Alcohol, and Pissed off Ninjas<span>

Tobi and Rhea walked along, occasionally giving each other glares. Rhea had put the Konoha headband across her forehead. "You never answered my question." Rhea said.

"I did answer it. I told you that I wouldn't show you my face."

"But you never said why. Are you, like, super ugly or something?" Tobi twitched.

"I am not ugly."

"But how will I know? You have your face all covered up!"

"I have it covered so people don't know who I am!"

"Well, what if someone really needed to know who you were? Then what!" Tobi's hand reached for his kunai.

"I would kill them for being annoying!" Rhea got an innocent look on her face.

"Is this your subtle way of saying I'm annoying?" Tobi nodded.

"Yes, it is. So shut up."

"No thank you! I hate you, you jerk!" Rhea said, turning around and running off, leaving Tobi confused.

"Ugh. Screw this, I'm going to get Konan, and then we're going to report to Pein. I'm getting to old for this job..." He mumbled, continuing his walking.

* * *

><p>Philip, the bartender, put their sake down in front of them. He placed a few cups down too. Konan forwent the cups, and started drinking straight from the bottle. Taylor reached over, and brought one of the open bottles to her nose. She shrugged, and took a sip. Immediately, she started coughing. "W-what the hell was that?" She wiped her mouth. Konan looked at her.<p>

"It's sake."

"It's gross! That's like, super alcohol!" Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you order it?"

"Because there wasn't anything else for alcohol on the menu!" Leila sighed, and slid into a chair next to Taylor.

"Let me try some of that." She said, grabbing a bottle.

"It tastes a little different, but... I kinda like it." Taylor said, taking another sip from the sake bottle. Leila watched her, and sipped some herself.

"You're right... Once you get past that gross "super alcohol" as you put it, it's pretty nice." Brandon raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, minion. Have some!" Taylor said, shoving a bottle in his direction.

"No thanks..." He muttered, walking off to stand by Celia and Nari. Serenity picked up the bottle.

"I only want to know how it tastes..." She said, before taking a swig. After she swallowed, she started sputtering. "You two lie! That is gross!" Leila shrugged.

"I guess it's just different with the two of us." Konan was off in her own little world, before turning towards the door.

"Tobi's here. He probably failed." She said, standing up, and stashing a few bottles of sake away on her person.

* * *

><p>Tobi glared at nothing in particular, as he made his way towards a small bar in the town. His chakra spiked angrily. He looked up at the building, before he entered in. He immediately spotted Konan, as she was making her way over to him. "Konan... what are you doing here?" The blue haired Akatsuki member shrugged.<p>

"Free alcohol." Was all she said, walking past him to the outside. Tobi spotted the tell-tale Mayonaka group clothing, and glared at them. They were getting ready to leave as well. He growled, and walked after Konan, quickly catching up with her.

"What are we going to tell Pein?"

"Don't know, don't care." Tobi huffed, and glared some more.

"You know, you can be a real bitch some times." He said, turning to look at her. Konan just smiled at him.

"No, really? What was your first clue?" Tobi twitched. _'I should get this twitching problem checked out...'_ He thought, before giving Konan a cold look.

"Just... ugh, I dunno, not be you for the walk to the base." Tobi mumbled annoyed. Konan shrugged.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>In the clearing<strong>

William smirked. "Well, that was easier than I expected." He said, looking at the others.

"Psh, they didn't even notice that we stayed here." Jun said, an identical smirk on her face.

"I agree. But it was a little to easy, don't you think?" Victor said, holding his sister's hand.

"Victor, stop being a downer." Lucinda said, giving him a glare. She turned back to William. "What exactly are we doing, anyways?" William smirked.

"Well, Rhea and Tobi said that they were going to summon Orochimaru, right?"

"Yeah, but their method is a little brutal." Jun said with a nod.

"Anyways, I wanted to meet him. Although, by the sound of things, they have remembered that they were enemies." William said, looking off in the direction Rhea and Tobi went off in. Victor listened closed.

"I heard metal hitting metal and insults... Yeah, that would be those two." Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah, but it has been quiet from over there for a while..."

"Right, what are we going to do-" Jun started, before a few people dropped down in front of them. William looked at the four people in front of them.

"My friends! We have found a bunch of youthful teenagers!"

"Son of a..." Lucinda muttered. "Why him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, this one's kinda short. Forgive me, I actually wanted to update on time, kay? Oh well, I bet you all can guess who's the mysterious group of shinobi who found the missing half of Mayonaka there~**

**Fun Fact: _The odds of being killed by falling out of bed are one in two million. _**


	17. Taylor Can Speak Uchihanese

**A/N: Righto, I broke my weekly to daily update schedule... I has a good reason though! I fucking broke a few fingers! And those are my main typing fingers by the way. So, this chapter was a bitch to type out, and is completely made of crack and possibly just a filler chapter until I can ascertain the actual plot. What? There's a plot! Le gasp! xD Yes, there's a plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Taylor can Speak Uchihanese<span>

Lucinda growled. "Seriously! Why the fuck is it him!" She pointed at the green clad shinobi in front of them. Victor shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe it was fate?" He smirked when he saw the long-haired boy twitch at the word 'fate'. The twins looked at each other, then over to the other two. William just kept his smirk on, while Jun seemed to fume next to him. William took the lead, and walked in front of their little group. He cleared his throat, and made his smirk a little less noticeable.

"Ah, Konoha shinobi. What can we do for you today?" William stared at them, before raising a brow. _'Wait a minute... If this is the Naruto world, where are we in the timeline?'_ He thought, looking over the team in front of him. He kept his glance on the three behind the older, trying to determine their ages.

"Why! What a youthful batch of people! I am Might Gai! And this is my youthful team!" The long-haired one stepped forward.

"I am Neji Hyuuga." The girl next to him smiled.

"I'm Tenten." And then, someone else stepped up. He looked a lot like Gai, pretty much a mini-clone of Gai.

"I am Rock Lee!" Lucinda glared.

"Why do you look like the other guy there?" She pointed at Gai.

"Why? Because I am full of youth! And Gai-sensei is my role model!" Lucinda rolled her eyes, and turned away from the shinobi. William shook his head, and walked up to Gai.

"Well, Gai? What is it that you shinobi want?"

"Uh... you see..." Gai seemed to fumble for words, before Neji stepped in.

"You four are suspicious and we nee-" He didn't finish, as Rhea burst through the undergrowth.

"Ah... Rhea's tired..." She mumbled, falling to the ground. Jun walked up to her, and helped her stand.

"Why are you talking in third-person?"

"Because Rhea is a good girl..."

"Right..." Neji coughed, bringing the attention back to him.

"As I was saying, you five are suspicious and we need to bring you into custody." The five Mayonaka members stared at him.

"I don't wanna travel with the creepy clones..." Victor muttered, grabbing onto his sister. William smirked, and walked up to Tenten.

"Hey baby, how old are you?" Tenten blushed, and pushed him away.

"I-I'm 16..." William's smirk widened a little.

"Ah, I see." He nodded to her, and strutted back to the others. _'Naruto himself is due to return to Konoha soon... That explains why Sasori is alive.'_

"Anyways, come on you five. Let's go to Konoha."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Bara looked around, not knowing where they were. "U-Uh, Taylor?" Said self-proclaimed leader turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we are?" Taylor just grinned at her.

"Of course! If you pray to me, I shall tell you!"

"P-Pray?"

"Yes, after all, I am god, and you must pray to-" Before she could continue her rant, Brandon whacked her on the head. She turned to face him, glared, and pointed a finger at him. "Sinner! Repent! Repent I tell you!"

"Shut up."

"Not until you repent for your sins!" Brandon glared at her.

"Hn." They all blinked, and looked ahead of them.

"Oh hey, look! It's Oro-pedo and his man-bitches!" Taylor shouted joyously, obviously not reading the atmosphere.

"Taylor, do you think you can read the atmosphere before you speak?" Leila said, poking Taylor.

"Nope!" Taylor just smiled, and walked up to one of the man-bitches. "Hello there. I am Taylor, but you can call me God or Lord."

"Hn."

"Ah, I see. Yes, you may call me Taylor."

"Hn." The man-bitch inclined his head.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded slightly.

"I agree, we are having lovely weather."

"Hn." He looked up for a moment.

"Yeah, it does look like it might rain." Taylor said, also looking up.

"Hn."

"Uh-huh. It does look as if the rain will come at night."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, staring at Taylor.

"Hn?" Taylor tried, cocking her head to the side.

"Hn." The Uchiha nodded.

"Ah, Hn." Taylor grinned, lifting a finger into the air.

"Hn!" Sasuke pretty much shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Hn!" Taylor reeled back, looking offended.

"Hn."Sasuke smirked, before walking back over to Orochimaru.

"That was very insightful Sasuke! Thanks!" Taylor said, skipping over to her group. They all looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, me and Sasuke became BFFAEUOOUDOIKBOP-slash-TAs." Nari rubbed her head.

"And what does that mean?"

"Best Friends Forever And Ever Until One Of Us Dies Or Is Killed By Oro Pedo slash The Akatsuki." Taylor nodded, as if that explained everything. Brandon sighed.

"So, he's like a nunu?" Taylor frowned.

"No, he's three steps below being a nunu."

"Why three steps?"

"It goes, BFFAEUOOUDOIKBOP-slash-TAs, the Akatsuki, my minions, and then nunus!" Leila shook her head.

"You're such an idiot." Taylor whirled on her, pointing at her angrily.

"SINNER! Repent! Repent I tell you!" On the other side of the clearing they were in, Orochimaru and his Man-bitches were simply watching the Mayonaka members. Kabuto turned to the two of them.

"Should we remind them that we are here?"

"No... Let'sssss watch..." Orochimaru hissed, a creepy smile on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted.

"Way to go Sasuke! You tell the snake man!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smirked all the same.

"Hn."

"Damn straight Sasuke! You don't take shit from anyone!"

"Hn." Sasuke looked off in a random direction, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Fucking no way!" Taylor ran up to him, and dragged him off to the side. "He really did that?"

"Hm..." Sasuke huffed, his smirk widening.

"Well, he sounds pretty cool! I'll tell him you're doing fine if I ever meet him!"

"Hn."

"Oh, his name's Naruto? Yeah, sure, I'll tell him."

"Hn."

"Yes, I can try to get him to stop chasing you."

"Hn."

"Hn!"

"Hn?"

"Hn!" And Taylor and Sasuke were off in their own Uchihanese world, leaving everyone else to wonder what the fuck they were saying. Brandon sighed, and facepalmed. Serenity, Leila, and Nari were conversing, trying to translate. Bara just stood there, looking lost. Orochimaru and Kabuto were watching Sasuke and Taylor talk, nodding to themselves every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

Konan snickered to herself as she entered into the Akatsuki base. Tobi, who was right behind her, was just about to blow a gasket. A presence appeared in front of them. Pein looked them over, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with them. "So...?" He asked slowly, raising a brow when Konan snickered louder.

"Tch. Fucking... bitch ran off... fuck..." Tobi muttered, glaring at nothing in particular. This caused Pein to snicker as well.

"What's go him all riled up?" Konan looked around.

"It's better to talk in your office."

"Fine." All three disappeared, and reappeared, inside Pein's office.

"So...?" Pein asked, looking thoroughly amused. Tobi growled something out, but it was intelligible.

"Speak up Tobi." Konan said, smiling.

"Little... fuck ran..." Tobi muttered, looking away. Pein sighed.

"Tobi, a little louder."

"I COULDN'T CATCH THAT FUCKING GIRL!" Tobi shouted, before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Pein stayed still for a moment, before laughing out loud.

"Is he serious!" Konan snickered.

"Yep."

"And what exactly is your excuse?" Pein asked, calming down a little. Konan just grinned, and removed the sake bottles from her cloak.

"They bought me alcohol." She opened up one of the bottles, and sat down in the chair across from Pein. She took a swig, and grinned at him. "Go on, free alcohol!" Pein smiled, and started drinking as well.

**A/N: Aight, le filler chapter is done. Ugh, that hurt to type out... Anyways, I had a good reason to upload this late! Fuck my fingers hurt a lot...**

**Fun Fact: _Bullet proof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers were all invented by women. _**


	18. A Weasel and a Demon Shark

**A/N: :D I gots me a plot affixed! Officially, I'm back on my plot track! Yay! Sorry bout the late update, my dad hurt himself bad, and had to go to the hospital. So, I spent half a week worrying like fuck for him! He's better now though~!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: A Weasel and a Demon Shark<span>

**Mayonaka, Group Konoha**

William blinked. "What?" He asked, staring at the Hyuuga. Neji sighed, and glared at him.

"I said, you five are suspicious. We need to take you into custody." William smirked, and turned to the other four.

"Well, I'm not so sure we want to go with you." He said, receiving a few nods from the Mayonaka members. Neji glared harder.

"I don't think you heard me. You do not have a choice, you must come with us." William dropped his smirk, and glared back at Neji.

"I do not think _you heard_ _**me.**_ Me and my group will not go with you." Neji took a step forward.

"Then we will fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka, Group Oro-bitch<strong>

It turns out, Orochimaru, Kabu-bitch, and Sasuke were just passing by, when they saw the other seven Mayonaka members. So, after waving goodbye, Oro-pedo and his man-bitches left. Taylor frowned as the three walked out of view, and turned away from the group.

Celia looked to the others, seeing Taylor turn away, and saw that only Leila was really paying attention. Celia locked eyes with Leila, and nodded towards Taylor. Leila shrugged, and walked up. "Hey, what's wrong?" Leila asked, tapping Taylor on the head. This caused Taylor to jump a few feet into the air, and almost scream. She turned to Leila, grinning sheepishly, and laughed obnoxiously loud.

"Hahaha! N-Nothing's wrong, w-why'd you ask?" Leila raised a brow, and stared at Taylor.

"I pretty damn sure something is wrong. Tell me." Taylor's personality did a complete 180 at that moment, and she gave Leila a terrifying glare.

"I said that nothing is wrong. So leave. Me. The. Fuck. ALONE!" She shouted, before stalking off of the path they were on, into the surrounding forest. Leila took a minute or two to wonder what the fuck just happened. She scratched her head, and asked herself,

"What did I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

Pein ran a hand through his orange hair, and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He hesitated outside of the meeting room, his hand on the doorknob. Steeling himself, he pushed open the door, and stepped in. Almost immediately, he was overcome by a large amount of noise. The loudest voices were Deidara and Hidan, who were complaining about something or another. Pein walked to his seat, flaring his chakra to show that he was there, but the noise just increased in volume. He winced at said volume, and groaned. He was about to do something about the noise, when Tobi threw open the doors angrily. His chakra was fluctuating in anger, and low, almost animalistic, growls came from him. The noise died down, once everyone noticed the malevolent chakra coming from Tobi.

"Thank you Tobi... Now, take your seat." Pein said, only to get another growl from the mask wearing man, as said man sat in his seat. Pein looked over to Konan, who was trying to smother laughs. Obviously, she was remembering that Tobi couldn't catch a little girl. '_Wait'_, Pein thought, _'now that I think_ _about it, it is pretty funny that he couldn't catch a little girl.' _He snickered, causing Tobi to glare at him.

"Oi, Leader-sama! Why the fuck did you call this meeting!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan, shut up." Kakuzu said, not even looking up from the money he was counting.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"Both of you, shut up." Pein said, directing his Rinnegan eyes at the two. "I've called this meeting to say, we still haven't caught a fucking ring bearer. We are an infamous criminal organization! Why can't you fucking idiots catch a couple of teenagers!" He shouted, surprising most everyone with his use of swears.

"Leader-sama, Kisame and I haven't even been sent out." Itachi piped in, looking directly at their leader.

"Shut it Itachi. I know that!"

"So, are we included as idiots?" Kisame asked, also looking at their leader.

"...I guess not..." Pein mumbled. "But aside from that. You two-" He pointed at Itachi and Kisame. "-are going after the ring bearers this time around. If you do not capture one, I will _**personally**_ go after them. All _**six of me**_. And I will get one, whether they are dead or alive." Pein said, malice lacing his words. A few Akatsuki members shivered, and the others, aside from Tobi, who was cursing them all to hell and back with a creepy guy in a clown mask driving the bus, wished those kids luck, because Pein wasn't fucking around.

"Hai, Leader-sama. Come, Kisame. We leave now." Itachi said, standing up. Kisame nodded, and stood as well. The two partners looked at Pein, who just waved them out of the room.

"Meeting dismissed." Everyone, except for Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu, stood and left as well. After everyone left, Zetsu looked towards Pein.

"Leader-**sama**..."

"Yes, Zetsu?"

"**Why** don't you **send me** out?" Zetsu asked, licking his lips. Pein shook his head.

"Because you'd probably eat them. Although, you can spy on Itachi and Kisame, and report to me if they end up not capturing one, so I can go after the bearers right after." He said, staring right into Zetsu's golden eyes. Zetsu smirked, and started sinking into the ground.

"**Hai...** Leader-**sama...**" Zetsu's plant thingy was almost all the way into the ground when Pein shouted,

"And no eating them! AT ALL!" Pein glared at where Zetsu disappeared. He sighed again, and turned to the other occupants of the room. "So...?" Tobi growled yet again, and glared.

"If I ever see one of those fuckers again, I am ripping their heads right off!" And then he was gone. Pein felt a strong urge to smash his head into the table, but suppressed it.

"And you, Konan?" Konan shrugged, and stood.

"I dunno. But, we, and by we, I mean you, have to get back to doing Amegakure's paperwork." At that, Pein did smash his head into the table, with a loud groan. Konan snickered, and started to leave the room. At the door, she turned back, and waved. "Toodles~!"

"Damn paperwork..." Pein mumbled into the table, before pulling himself up. "I hate doing paperwork... it's so damn boring..." He muttered, leaving the room as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, end. Alright, I probably could have continued pretty far with this chapter, but I wanted to update as soon as possible, since I realized I've spent well over a week writing this. But, if you read my top A/N, you'd know why. Dun worry, my daddy-o is fine now~**

**Fun Fact: _It is illegal to sell E.T. dolls in France because there is a law against selling dolls without human faces._**


	19. Bad Situations

**A/N: And now, I present to you, Chapter 19! Holy fuck, I never thought I'd get that far with this story... Sorry about the late-ish update!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Bad Situations<span>

Taylor panted as she stomped through the undergrowth. "Holy fuck, this cloak is making me overheat..." She huffed, quickly removing the cloak from her person. She tied the cloak around her hips, and continued to walk. She took deep calming breaths. "...Man, I shouldn't had blown up at Leila like that.." She whispered to herself. "I'll... ugh, apologize later." She choked out. She stumbled upon a small, yet steep, hill, and began climbing it.

Taylor reached the top quickly, and stood tall. She stared out into the forest. "Whoa! Nice view." She said to no one in particular.

"I agree." A deep, raspy voice came from behind her, causing her to stiffen. She jumped away, just in time, as a bandaged covered sword implanted itself in the ground where she used to be standing. She dropped into a fighting stance, and looked up at the swordsman's face. _'Kisame Hoshigaki... Wait. Where's his partner-'_ Taylor thought, before dodging a hail of kunai and shuriken. _'Oh, there he is.'_ Making sure not to look into his eyes, she gave Itachi a once-over.

"Well, hello there." She said, getting out of her stance.

"Hey Itachi, Leader-sama said we only need one, right?" Kisame spoke to his partner, as Taylor tried to figure out what he meant.

"Hai." Itachi responded, giving Taylor a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm gonna want to run now, right?" She asked, eliciting a loud chuckle from Kisame.

"If you think you can, Shrimp." Kisame answered. Taylor froze as she was about to turn around.

"I may be short, but you're a fucking giant!" She shouted, pointing angrily at him. "...Wait, does that mean you're gonna eat me?" She stared into Kisame's eyes.

"...What? Why would I?" Taylor smiled like a mental hospital escapee.

"Well, because you're a shark, and sharks eat shrimp." Kisame took a moment to process that.

"...I'm not a shark."

"But your name, it means "Demon Shark", doesn't it?" Taylor asked, before realizing her mistake. "Fuck." She whispered.

"He never said his name, girl." Itachi said, taking a step forward. "How did you know what his name meant, if he never said it?"

"Um, um... uh, you're famous?" She tried, before turning around and dashing out of there. _'Oh, I am so fucking dead... unless I can reach the clearing where I left everyone!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka, But Not Group Konoha<strong>

Leila stared at the spot where Taylor ran off for another minute, before turning and walking up to Brandon, who was sitting on the ground, talking to Celia about something. "Hey, Brandon." She said, making the blond look up at her.

"Yeah, Leila?"

"Uh, you know Taylor the best, right?"

"...I guess I do."

"Um, would you happen to know any reasons as to why she may suddenly, theoretically of course, run off?" Leila asked, causing Brandon to become confused. He sighed after a moment.

"She ran off, didn't she?"

"...Yeah..."

"Ugh. What did you say to her?"

"I just asked her what was wrong! And she yelled at me, and stalked off into the forest!" Brandon groaned.

"Biscuits. Which direction did she run off in?" Leila pointed behind her.

"That way." Brandon nodded.

"I'll go after her."

"Be careful, she was pretty angry." Leila warned, as Brandon ran into the forest as well. Celia stood.

"Was that really all you said?"

"Yes! I only asked what was wrong!"

"Fine, I believe you." Celia said, as Serenity and Nari walked over.

"Yo! Where's... uh, Leader?" Serenity asked. "And that other boy."

"You mean Taylor and Brandon?" Nari said

"Yeah, them!"

"They ran off to confess their love to each other in the forest. After that, they said that they were going to make beautiful babies." Leila replied nonchalantly, a smirk tugging at her lips. Celia blushed hard.

"W-Wh-What!? Why would you say something like that!" Leila smirked, and laughed.

"Because you give a hilarious reaction each time." Nari blinked, and gave a confused shout.

"So they're not gonna make babies?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka, Group Konoha<strong>

William panted. It was him, Lucinda, Jun, and Victor against Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai respectively. Rhea simply sat off to the side, giggling like a madwoman. And really, it was starting to creep him out. Not that it showed on his face.

"Would you wipe that infuriating smirk off of your face!" Tenten shouted at him. William chuckled.

"Hmm, no." And his smirk widened, just to piss her off.

"Goddammit! I'll-"

"Tenten, he's trying to rile you up." Neji cut in, his Byakugan activated full force. She whispered an apology, and calmed herself. William stood out of the offensive stance he was in, and stretched.

"I'm bored of this already..." A flurry of giggles came from directly behind him, causing him to jump to the left. Looking back to where he was standing before, he saw Rhea.

"I-I didn't even see her move..." He heard Neji mutter.

"Damn Rhea, could you scare us any more?" Lucinda sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"Indeed, I can!" Rhea shouted happily. She tilted her head to the right, making the sun glint off something on her forehead. It was then everyone noticed she was wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"Youthful girl! Where did you get that headband!" Lee shouted, walking up to Rhea. She just smiled gleefully, but her eyes betrayed her, being full of malicious intent.

"Oh you know... One dead ninja and a raid can get someone somewhere." She said, lifting a hand to her eyes, and examining her nails. The Konoha ninja paled considerably, while the Mayonaka members just shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Obviously, to them, Tobi gave it to her.

"D-Did you get a look at who it was?" Gai said, stuttering slightly. Rhea smirked.

"Yeah. He had this cute little animal mask that covered his face, and he was wearing this cool outfit. It had some grey coloured armour..." The Konoha nin all paled even more, thinking that she had killed one of their ANBU. "He had some buddies too... But shinobi have a rule against that, ne? Never, ever, leave a witness." Her voice took on a vicious, sadistic edge, and she started emitting malevolent chakra, similar to Tobi's. She let her words sink in, and snickered under her breath.

"Y-You killed a squad of ANBU?" Neji said, slight disbelief in his voice.

"Oh, is that what their called? Well, they suck at detecting enemies." Rhea let her Sharingan bleed into her eyes.

"S-Sharingan!" She cast a small genjutsu on everyone, but herself, and reached to her side. The Konoha ninja each got out a kunai, but almost dropped them at what Rhea pulled off from her side. She held up a bloodied ANBU mask. It's markings were indiscernible because of all the blood.

"Still think I was kidding?" Her Sharingan went on fully. She knew that mostly everyone in the clearing were afraid of her. Her comrades that were behind her couldn't see the "bloody ANBU mask". Instead, they saw nothing. They only saw that she had her hand clenched around something.

"I-I don't think we can take them if s-she's gonna fight too..." Tenten said, looking to her teammates. She saw Neji and Lee nod, and she turned to look at their Sensei. Gai stood rigid, his eyes focused completely on the mask. "G-Gai-sensei... We should get out of here!" Gai took a deep breath, and nodded at his students.

"Run now." His students took off, but Gai stayed in the clearing. He looked at Rhea. "... How many more are there of you?"

"There are twelve of us all together." Rhea said, and Gai nodded.

"The name of your group... what is it?" Rhea blinked. She had not expected that question.

"...Mayonaka." She responded after a moment of thinking. Gai just nodded once more, and took off after his students. Rhea dispelled the illusion on everyone once Gai was out of sight.

"Rhea, what was that?" Jun asked, stepping closer to the still smirking Sharingan wielder.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Our group has a name now." Rhea shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, I could hear that. I meant, what was that?" Jun asked again, gesturing around them as if that explained everything.

"Oh, I put a genjutsu on everyone." William's smirk dropped a little.

"Why?"

"Because now Konoha believes that I murdered a squad of ANBU."

"...Did you?" Victor asked quietly, taking a step back when Rhea's smile turned feral.

"I didn't... Although that Tobi guy did." She thought back. "I do not appreciate dodging blood splatter."

"Ugh. Now we have to tell our... Leader that." Lucinda groaned. Rhea stayed quiet for a moment, before turning to the Mayonaka members.

"...Speaking of our Leader, she's in grave trouble. Akatsuki trouble." Everyone nodded, and dashed off in the direction the other members walked off to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! Sorry about the late update again. :P I started a new story, entitled, Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads. Y'all don't have ta read it though. Just wanted to say.**

**Also, anyone wanna join my community? It's called Sunken Kunai. It's about all those amazing, fantastic to read, mind grabbing and/or boggling, Naruto stories, and their crossovers.**

**Fun Fact: _In Hong Kong, a betrayed wife is legally allowed to kill her adulterous husband, but may only do so with her bare hands. (The husband's lover, on the other hand, may be killed in any manner desired.)_**


	20. In Which Weasels Succeed

**A/N: ...Chapter 20 people! Holy Taylor. Yes, she's holy. Pray to her bitches! Anyways, moment of awe over now. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: In Which Weasels Succeed...

(...But a certain leader practically gets tortured)

**Akatsuki and Taylor**

Taylor panted, but pushed herself farther, past her limits. _'Who knew running from S-ranked ninjas could be so hard?'_ She imagined her legs would be screaming like banshees if they were real people. But, since they are simply a mass of bone and muscle, they simply started cramping like crazy, causing quite the amount of pain. She wiped sweat from her brow, preventing it from falling into her eyes. Still running, she gave a glance behind and above her, but saw no one. Not paying attention, she tripped over a tree root, causing her glasses to fall and land far from her person. "Fuck..." _'Great, I just gave myself a major handicap.'_ She thought with a groan, as she squinted at the ground, unable to even make out her own hand, which was only a few inches away from her face. "...Fuck... I'm so fucking done for." She whispered, patting the ground around her in a vain attempt to find her glasses. She crawled a few inches forward, and bumped into something. Squinting harder, she made out blurs of blue, black, and white, seemingly shaped like a foot.

"Got you." The blur said, and she identified it as Kisame. With a curse, she jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding his sword.

"Fuck, can you at least help me find my glasses before you capture me?" She assumed he made a face of confusion, before he burst out laughing.

"How far can you see without them?" Taylor scoffed.

"An inch or two, before everything blurs together. And that's when I'm squinting." She sat back, and looked up to what she hoped was his head. All she really could see was a blur of blue, green, red, and black. There was a smidgen of yellow, and she guessed it was his eyes.

"Well. That makes it easier to capture you." Itachi's voice whispered, right into her ear.

"Fucking ninjas!" Taylor shouted, scrambling to her feet. She backed away from the two Akatsuki members. She gave a half-glare in Itachi's direction. She couldn't exactly tell where he was, as he was simply a mass of black and red with a pale peach colour mixed in. "Don't sneak up on a blind person, fuck head!" She growled, before muttering to herself, "At least show some sympathy, jerk, you're practically blind too..." Taylor rubbed her eyes, since they were starting to hurt. This caused her to stop squinting, making everything fade into one big, multicoloured blur, which was mainly black and red.

"How did you know that." Itachi demanded, and Taylor realized that he heard her. She blinked.

"Wait, which one are you. I can't fucking see, if you remember." She said, looking in between the two closer blobs of colour. In an instant, he was right in her face, causing her to look directly into her eyes. Which, she realized, were a nice crimson, Mangekyo, colour, and she also realized that fate was not on her side that day, when he said,

"Tsukiyomi."

"Fu...ck..."

* * *

><p>Taylor muttered death threats to the big red moon, as she hung from a cross. <em>'A cross,'<em> She thought, _'that looks a suspicious amount like the one Jesus supposedly died on. And I hate religion, 'cause established religions don't have me as their gods... Is he trying to push Christianity on me?'_ She groaned at the thought, and at Itachi, who appeared with a very long, sharp looking Katana in his hands. But Taylor, being Taylor, simply smiled politely, and asked, "Is that sword compensating for something?" He glared, or at least she thought he did, she still didn't have her glasses.

"Do not push me."

"I can't exactly push you when I'm tied to this cross, you know. Ya' know, this cross looks awfully familiar..." She paused, and looked the cross over. "Are you trying to convert me to Christianity? 'Cause I don't like religion, in fact I hate it. I am the only God allo-" He cut her off by stabbing the Katana through her abdomen. She looked down at it, and at the blood flowing down the blade.

"...Are you not going to scream in pain? Shout, yell, ask me to take it out?" He asked. Taylor thought that he probably raised a brow in confusion.

"That last one sounded dirty. ... I would shout, scream, and yell, but I know that this is an illusion. I'd tell you to take it out, if you actually put 'it' in me, if ya' catch my drift." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Fuck, I didn't become a Narutard for nothing. The Sharingan was always my favourite doujutsu, but then the Rinnegan came along with all it's badassery, ya' know, all that 'Chibaku Tensei' or whatever it was called, and then that one Pein's ability to remove people's souls? That's fucking cool as hell... Oh, I think I said to much..." She winced as Itachi twisted his wrist, before pulling the Katana out slowly.

"I have seventy-two hours to make you break." He said, stabbing her once more. Taylor bit her tongue, and asked the question that had been bothering her from the first stab.

"...And how long has it been?"

"Four minutes."

"Fuck. Still seventy-one hours and fifty-six minutes left..." She mumbled. "Can we at least talk intelligently for the next few days?" She could have sworn he nodded. He seemed to remember a few seconds later that she couldn't see.

"...We may." Taylor grinned, despite the long sword jabbed into her gut.

"Good! Now, what are your views on the Hyuuga? Personally, I think their stuck up jerks who..." And so she ranted on and on about how the Hyuuga had huge sticks up their asses, and, quote-unquote, "needed to get fucking laid, every single one of the snobby douches. Well, except Hinata. She's awesome, and can put out for Naruto when he realizes he's not as gay for Sasuke as he thinks". Itachi, surprisingly, found himself agreeing to quite a few things she mentioned. Daresay he found himself utterly surprised that she could hold an intelligent conversation, and could use words longer than ten letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka, Minus Brandon<strong>

Rhea ran ahead of the the other four. Her thoughts were racing. _'Who is after us now? Pein has already sent out quite a few of his members... Is it Zetsu? No, Pein might believe he'd eat us. I wouldn't put it past him... Himself? That's sort of plausible... No, was it Itachi, Kisame? Yes. It's highly likely it's those two...'_ She nodded to herself. She sighed. _'Knowing Taylor, she'd most likely say to much and get their attention...'_ She cut off her thoughts when they landed in the clearing five other Mayonaka members were in. Immediately she placed on her idiot mask. "What's up everyone!" She waved enthusiastically, and received a few waves back. William walked up beside her, and scrutinized the five in front of him.

"...Where are Brandon and Taylor?" He watched as Leila sighed and made her way over.

"Taylor was acting weird, so I asked her what was wrong, she blew up, and ran off into the forest. I told Brandon, and he went after her." With that, she gestured to the right side of the clearing. William nodded.

"She's in trouble. If Brandon ran after her, they both might be in extreme danger." Everyone nodded.

"Are we going after her?" The abnormally quiet voice of Serenity piped in. William thought for a moment, before turning to Rhea. _'If anyone is qualified to lead now, it's her... We need the Rhea from before, the Rhea that scared off Team Gai...'_ He thought, smirking a bit at the memory of Team Gai hightailing out of the clearing.

"Rhea. Do you think we should go after them?" He asked, watching as her mask fell for a moment, and everyone caught a glimpse of the intelligence hidden behind the mask. It was only for a few seconds, but it made the other Mayonaka rethink their personal opinions on Rhea. The idiotic mask slipped right back into place, and she grinned like a fool.

"Why yes!" She started running into the forest. William, Jun, and Lucinda followed her closely. "Mayonaka, depart!" She shouted, causing the five, who don't know the group's new name, to become confused.

"Mayonaka?" Celia asked, testing the word on her tongue. Victor nodded at her, and explained.

"It's our group's name. Rhea told Konoha ninja it, so that's what we're going by." She nodded back, as did the other four who didn't know.

"I see..." Nari muttered, before following the impromptu leaders into the forest. The rest of Mayonaka started after as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki and Taylor<strong>

"Kisame..." Itachi said, grabbing at his eyes. Taylor, who was standing in front of him, fell to the ground.

"Finished?" Kisame asked, walking towards his partner.

"Ah..."

"Good. Leader-sama will be pleased that we actually succeeded, unlike the others."

"The others are incompetent." Kisame just shrugged, and hauled Taylor up by the back of her shirt. Itachi simply nodded at him, and they took off.

* * *

><p><em>'Fuck shinobi and fuck their illusions. That should have been classified as harassment.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not as funny chapter, and Brandon only gets a few mentions. I wonder what happened to him... Dun worry people, I'm sure Taylor will be fine... Err, as fine as someone could be when they are being interrogated by Pein... Fuck, my character's fucked...**

**Ah well.**

**Fun Fact (These are going to start being related to the story in some way... for now): Taylor has four older brothers, but she is the one with the most intelligence.**

**So, send me in some random facts about your OCs people! :D I'll share them with the world, minions!**


	21. On Second Thought, Weasels Fail

**A/N; Viola, next chappie. Enjoy~! Sorry it's a little...okay, a lot late, but I've become super stressed from school, and it does not help that I am surrounded by idiots who can't shut up for the entire seven hours I'm stuck there for. Sigh, anyways, enjoy my random POV changing! (Also, longer chapter here~)**

Chapter 21: On Second Thought, Weasels Fail

(...And Demon Sharks go home with broken bones.)

**Akatsuki, Taylor, and Brandon**

Brandon muttered angrily, as he stalked through the underbrush. He just wanted one day, one freaking day, without any drama. But no, apparently no one ever gets the memo. "Fuck 'em all..." He mumbled, before his eyes were caught by something glistening in the sun. Looking around for anyone,- you can't be too sure it's not a trap- he strode up to it purposefully. "These are..." He picked up the pair of glasses, and fixed it's slightly bent frames. "Taylor's glasses. Son of a..." He sighed, and picketed the glasses. He looked down again, for clues. "...Footprints. Really, footprints?! What kind of idiot leaves footprints at the scene of the crime!?" He growled, and started following the prints. They stopped by a clearing, which he entered, just in time to catch the tail end of one of Taylor's stupid comments.

* * *

><p>Taylor awoke slowly, mainly because there was this very tantalizing scent surrounding her. She sniffed once more, realized what it was, and vocalized her distaste. "Fuck, really? Fish. Gross." She tried moving her arms. "...Am I tied to a tree?"<p>

"You're not good in hostage situations, are you?" Kisame's voice came from in front of her. Taylor smirked.

"This would be much more kinky if our clo-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as a hand was suddenly over her mouth.

"You will not finish that sentence." Itachi said, his voice once again right in her ear. _'He has a really bad habit of sneaking up on me...'_ She rolled her eyes, and a slightly evil thought came to her mind. Deciding to run with said thought, she bit him. On his hand. Which is quite the feat, considering she could of just licked him. He retracted his hand with a barely audible hiss of pain.

"That'd teach a bitch not to cover the Almighty Taylor-sama's mouth." She said, wishing that she could cross her arms.

"...You bit me."

"Yep, sure did minion." She could feel his glare.

"...You bit me, and called me a bitch..."

"Are we playing the repeating game? 'Cause I hate that game."

"...You bit me..." Taylor tried twisting her head to face him.

"Stop saying that minion!"

"I'm not your minion." And the intensity of his glare increases tenfold.

"...Right. Whatever." She decided that squinting really hard at the ground was much more interesting at that point in time. She heard him move, and then there was a sharp pain in her side. "Ow fucker! What the fuck! Did you stab me! Damn ungrateful minion! You should be happy that I even tolerate your presence!" It was then that they both heard Kisame trying to smother his laughs. "Shut up other minion!" Oh, she swears she heard him roll his eyes.

"You really don't understand that you are in a hostage situation, do you?" A mass of blue was suddenly in front of her.

"Bitch please, I'm Taylor. I know what I'm doing."

"Is that your name?" Itachi asked, having realized that they never bothered to ask for her name.

"...I thought you knew that. What kind of criminal organization are you? I mean seriously, if I had a criminal organization, I'd know everything about my enemies. Potential and otherwise."

"...Too bad you don't own a criminal organization." Taylor just grinned, and turned to him.

"That you know of." He twitched.

"I am already regretting my next question." He mumbled, but she heard it anyways.

"Shoot, tiger."

"... Do you have a criminal organization?"

"Yep!" The bushes on the other side of the clearing rustled, and a voice called out,

"Taylor, you're an idiot. Our group is not a freaking criminal organization." Taylor pouted, and glared.

"Dammit Brandon, you're a fucking fun stealer."

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka, Minus Two Members<strong>

William followed a foot or two away from Rhea. He had his suspicions of who was after them this time, but he didn't voice said suspicions. _'Most likely Itachi and Kisame. If they fail-'_ He smirked widely. _'-Pein himself will come after us...'_

"What are you smirking about?" Celia asked, as she sped up a little to match his speed. He turned to her, and smirked a little wider.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" She pressed, making him almost roll his eyes.

"The Akatsuki. Just wondering who is after us this time." Celia nodded.

"Alright peoples!" Rhea shouted, as she stopped suddenly, causing everyone to almost run into each other.

"Rhea! Why'd you stop?" Jun asked, an eyebrow raised. Rhea blinked, and looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Didn't you hear that?" Jun's eyebrow raised more, signifying that, no, she did not hear "that". "That shout, something about ungrateful minions and stabbing?" Rhea said, pointing to the left. "It came from there."

"I didn't hear jack." Jun muttered, before she placed a hand to her ear. "And I still don't hear anything."

"...I heard something, but I couldn't make out what it was." Nari said, walking up to them.

"Well, we're not doing much just standing here! Let's go!" Rhea whooped, as she started running again.

"I'm surrounded by stupid people..." Leila mumbled, as everyone took off after Rhea. William raised a hand though, once they were all about to jump into the clearing. The heard Taylor shouting angrily at Rhea.

"Stop. I want to see how Rhea, Brandon, and Taylor handle this." Leila rolled her eyes, and glared in Taylor's direcion.

"She's an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone<strong>

Brandon growled, and made to respond, when Rhea came barrelling out of the bushes next to him. She fell to the ground with a startled shout. "The hell- oh, it's you. Rhea, what are you doing?" He asked, grabbing the back of her cloak and pulling her to her feet.

"Owwie... Rhea's sorry Brandon..." She muttered out in third person, rubbing her nose. She stopped and looked up at him. "I just wanna help get Leader-chan back." Taylor glared in her general direction.

"Leader-chan? Chan?! Fuck no! It's 'Leader-sama' Rhea! Or at least the Awesome Taylor-sama!" Her glare worsened a little. "You're no longer my nunu." She shifted her eyes up towards the trees. "And dammit Leila! I'm not an idiot!" Said Rinnegan user jump into the clearing.

"How did you hear me?" Leila said, before adding as an afterthought, "And where are your glasses?" Taylor scoffed.

"I heard you because my hearing is improved since my vision has been impaired. And Brandon has my glasses." Taylor looked at him. "I want those back by the way." Leila looked at her incredulously.

"Wait, you can use actual intelligent sounding words?!" Kisame laughed loudly, causing their attention was returned to the present Akatsuki members.

"Oh, I forgot you were there." Taylor said, turning to Kisame and Itachi. A tendril slithered out of her wrist, and started sawing at the ropes that bound her to the tree.

"You forgot that two highly dangerous criminals were within three feet of you?" Kisame asked, taking a step forward in effect. Taylor smiled, and nodded.

"Just give me a second, Oldy." Kisame blinked, and shook his head.

"What did you call me?"

"Well, you are, like, 30-something years older than me."

"Why you!-"

"Kisame. She is trying to rile you up." Itachi said, raising a hand in his partner's direction. Taylor snickered.

"Of course I am." Her tendril finally cut though the last f the ropes, and she pointed to a spot above their heads. "Look! It's Pein-sama in a very frilly, pink, lace dress!" The two Akatsuki member's raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you think we're idiots?" Kisame asked. Leila suddenly gasped, and pointed as well.

"Oh my god! He's dancing the tango with the Nine Tailed Fox!" Rhea chose that moment to shout out,

"Rhea sees things that may be illegal! Rhea's eyes burn! I didn't think it was possible to stick tails there!" She covered her eyes in mock fright. Itachi twitched, and cautiously looked behind himself, Kisame doing the same. Once their heads were turned far enough not to see them, Taylor lashed out a vicious kick at Kisame.

"Take that minion!" A loud crack sounded, as Taylor's kick landed on the blue man's right arm. Kisame hissed in pain, and leaped away. Taylor followed suit, and jumped back, landing next to Brandon.

"Fuck!" Kisame shouted, as he tried moving his arm.

"Brandon, I want my glasses back." She held her arm out at him. Brandon nodded, and gave her them. Taylor placed them on her face, and turned to the trees behind them. "Come out! All of you! And that includes you, Bara, Celia!" The rest of the Mayonaka members begrudgingly joined them all in the clearing.

"I was going to come out anyways, you know." Celia said, as she stood towards the back of the group.

"I'm sure you were. Anyways, Who wants to fight?" Immediately, Jun's hand flew up.

"I do! I do! I didn't get to fight at all last fight!" Taylor nodded.

"Alright. Anyone else?" No one responded, causing Taylor to sigh. "Fine. Victor, Jun, Celia, and Bara. You all are fighting. Two to each." She waved a hand dismissively at the four of them, and walked towards the back of the group.

"You heard her, get fighting." Leila said, making her way towards Taylor, Brandon at her heels. Everyone else nodded, and stepped back a bit. Jun smiled widely, and stepped out.

"Alright!" She pulled a scroll out of her cloak, and opened it. "This is my first puppet!" An average looking person fell out of the scroll, crumbling limply to the ground. Bara squeaked at the sight of it.

"A-Are you sure that's a puppet?"

"Bara, it's a puppet." Jun said, chuckling a little. She held out her right hand, and attached chakra strings to the puppet. Bara looked about ready to run off, which made Kisame laugh loudly.

"Look Itachi, that one looks like she wants to run! Such a coward does not deserve an Akatsuki ring!" Kisame continued laughing, even louder than before, not noticing how Bara got more and more aggravated.

"What was that, you big fuck-head of a shark?! Huh!" She burst out, startling everyone with her use of language. Kisame just ignored her. Bara shook in barely contained rage, and started stalking forward.

"...I'm kind of scared of this Bara." Nari said, turning to Serenity. Serenity nodded.

"I agree. She's quite frightening."

"Kisame. Stop." Itachi said, and Kisame started calming. He turned to look at Itachi.

"Why? It's not like she can do anythi-" He was cut off by a white bird speeding right past his nose. He jumped back, just in time, too.

"KATSU!" Bara yelled, making the bird blow up. Kisame was hit by the aftershock of the explosion, causing a few burns to his arms and face. His eyes widened slightly, and he ducked, avoiding a kick from Celia. Jun watched the two girls attack Kisame without restraining, and turned back to Itachi.

"I guess I get to fight now." she smirked, and twitched her index finger. The puppet attached shot up, and zoomed towards Itachi. The weasel just stepped to the side, effectively dodging the puppet, and stared blankly at her. "Victor! Why aren't you helping!" She shouted, turning her head slightly, only to see Victor sitting behind her, playing poker with Serenity, Nari, Lucinda, and Rhea. Jun twitched, and growled. She turned back to Itachi, only to find him still blankly staring at her. "Dammit! Stop that, would you?!" He smirked, and blinked, before settling back into a blank stare.

"Hm." He said, before stepping back. "Kisame." Jun turned her head again, and saw a seriously beat up Kisame. It was obvious that a few of his bones were broken, and he was burnt in several places.

"Yeah, I agree Itachi! Let's get the hell out of here, before my legs are broken!" With that, the blue man jumped into the trees. Itachi seemed slightly surprised at the speed of which Kisame retreated, but he only blinked and followed after. Taylor looked up from her spot behind Rhea, from where she was helping her with bluffing with her pair of twos.

"Huh. That was an easy battle."

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

Pein sat at his desk, glaring at the paper before him. He sighed, and signed it on the dotted line. Grumbling about unfairness, he grabbed the next sheet of paper. "The hell! Someone filed a lawsuit against me?! HIDAN! KAKUZU!" He shouted, and waited a moment for the Immortal Duo to enter. The mask-wearing miser looked up, and raised a brow at his furious leader.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" Pein glared at nothing, and threw the paper at them. Sadly, since it was an ordinary piece of paper, and not Konan's ninja paper, it didn't go that far. It landed harmlessly on the edge of his desk.

"Go out there!" He pointed to the outside, where it started raining even harsher because of his anger. "And kill this guy!" He slammed his hand on the piece of paper. Kakuzu blinked, and grabbed the paper. Hidan seemed to whoop in joy, and dashed out of the room to prepare. Kakuzu looked down at the paper, and felt the urge to snicker.

"Someone filed a lawsuit against you for..." He read through the paper. "...Making it rain too much, having a god-complex, being a jerk and not seeing him, and... Not being there to... hug... him." Pein only seemed to get more angry, so Kakuzu took that as his cue to leave. "We'll get it done, Leader-sama." Kakuzu paused at the threshold, and smirked to himself. "But you really should have hugged him." And then he got the hell out of there, as a long black pole, sharpened at one end, embedded itself in the opposite wall, where his head would've been. At that moment, Zetsu popped out of the ground, seeing Pein with his right hand outstretched, a murderous expression on his face.

"Leader-**sama**."

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa! **Someone's angry. Take a chill pill.** Oh yeah, Itachi and Kisame failed." Pein stood still for a moment, before a maniac glint appeared in his eyes.

"...Really, now? ... Good..." He smirked, and made his way into the room behind his office. Zetsu blinked owlishly, staring at the space Pein was previously occupying.

"...**I think he's** lost his marbles." Zetsu paused, and smiled to himself. "I think **he didn't **have any **to begin with.**" And then he sunk back into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go. Bara scares the hell out of everyone when she's mad, and Pein didn't have any marbles. xD Hope you all enjoyed! And remember, send me some fun facts about your OCs! (If you have one in here!)**

**Fun Fact: Nari likes to state the obvious when things get awkward. (But I think we all knew that. xD)**


	22. The Six Paths of Pein, Part 1

**A/N: Hahaha... No excuse here for why I didn't get this one out earlier... Although, school has been a huge bitch. Damn pre-calculus quizzes that are harder than the damn tests... Sorry! But I'm on winter break for 16 days so be prepared for more updates than the usual!**

**Also, I brought back an old poll! The question was the one from the first few chapters, "In For Lack of an Awesome Title, what should the pairings be?"**

Chapter 22: The Six Paths of Pein, Part 1

**Mayonaka**

Jun huffed angrily. She had finally had her chance to shine, but then Bara had to go and break Kisame's bones, causing the two Akatsuki members to run. Sometimes life was just unfair to her. She turned her head slightly, to see Bara panting, and looking way less murderous than before. With a sigh, she walked up to her. "Hey, Bara. You okay?" Bara smiled softly, and nodded.

"Yeah. I only got a small cut." She pointed to her cheek, which had a small trail of blood leaking from a tiny cut on it. Jun grinned.

"Cool. I didn't get injured at all." They both nodded at each other, and walked towards the other Mayonaka members. Victor, Rhea, Serenity, Nari, and Lucinda had just ended their poker game.

"...I still don't get how Taylor helped you bluff your way into winning with a pair of twos, especially considering that I had a large straight, and Lucinda had a royal flush." Victor said, looking towards Rhea, who was grinning smugly.

"It was surprisingly easy." Taylor said, before she stood and faced Bara and Jun. "...Kind of like your guys' battle there." She grinned.

"Shut up." Jun growled.

"Hey now, you two don't start fighting." Celia, who had lingered by the battlefield, said, as she walked towards the group. Taylor stuck out her tongue.

"Funsucker. You can go join Brandon and be funsuckers together." Brandon glared at her from his spot behind Serenity.

"Don't you dare bring me into your stupid conversations!" Taylor glared back.

"You're a stupid conversation!"

"That made absolutely no sense!"

"You're not making sense!" Leila sighed and said,

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now stop fighting." Brandon huffed, and angrily crossed his arms. Taylor just grinned.

"Why thank you Leila! Finally recognizing my awesomeness, eh?" Leila just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"That was meant as an insult, you know." Nari muttered. Taylor just smirked.

"There are no such things as insults. Every insult is a compliment."

"Yeah, right. Anyways, I do believe we need a course of action for the next few days?" Celia asked, stepping in between Nari and Taylor. She looked into the face of their "Leader", who she just realized was a good half an inch shorter than her. It was also when she noticed that her eyes were almost rimmed with purple, and bloodshot to hell.

"I dunno, do we really need a plan?" Taylor said, waving a hand dismissively. Celia raised a brow.

"Taylor, when was the last time you actually got a good night's sleep? And I don't mean when you were knocked out or by Itachi's Sharingan or that time Victor woke you up after ten minutes." Victor perked up at the mention of his name.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that Lucinda and I wanted to see what would happen!" Taylor laughed again.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! I've been sleeping fine! If anything, B-dog over there hasn't been sleeping well!" She gestured at Brandon. The teen in question glared even more at her.

"Don't call me B-dog!"

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

"...Where's Leader-sama?" Kisame asked, as he and Itachi entered into the conference room. Konan looked up from her spot at the head of the long table.

"...He... Ask Zetsu." She said. Kisame sat down in his chair, releasing a slight hiss of pain, and looked towards the two-toned man.

"Well Zetsu, where did Leader-sama go?" Zetsu blinked, and nodded towards the window.

"He went **after them**." Kisame nodded.

"Oh. I'm already feeling sorry for them."

* * *

><p><strong>Universal<strong>

Brandon walked in between Celia and Leila, near the edge of the group, hands in his pockets, seeming to not give a single fuck. After he reprimanded Taylor for calling him stupid names, the group decided to continue walking in a random direction. As he walked, he observed the group. Leila and William were talking together, smirking at something. Celia, on his right, had struck up a conversation with Jun and Bara, who were hanging by the middle, and dragged Lucinda and Victor in as well. Serenity and Nari were chatting, and Serenity would occasionally throw a glance in Taylor's direction. And Taylor, well, she was acting like a squirrel on speed, with Rhea following along with her example. Taylor had run off earlier, and came back with what looked like a keg, filled to the brim with coffee. She had allowed the others one cup, before she downed the remaining liquid.

"Brandonbrandonbrandonbrandon brandonbrandon! Isawthisbunnyfunsiesbutterfl ydascutenessawesomeminionsnu nus-" She rambled on and on, and Brandon knew she was doing it on purpose. ... Well that, or it was all that coffee she had earlier. She stopped rambling after a moment, noticing that he wasn't listening, and ran off into the trees.

* * *

><p>She wasn't gone barely four minutes before she came back, dragging a familiar orange-haired man with her. "PEIN-SAMA! Come come come! You must meet my minions!" Taylor shouted, and everyone remembered where they had seen the man.<p>

"Hey, Taylor, where's Rhea?" Lucinda asked, and Taylor just raised a brow.

"She didn't follow me."

"The Rhea girl is fighting the other five me." Pein said, ripping his wrist from Taylor's grip.

"Well, shouldn't some of us go off and help her?" Nari wondered out loud. Taylor nodded.

"Yes. Uh..." She eyed everyone there. "Hmm, everyone but William go help Rhea!" William blinked, and stopped smirking for a second.

"Why me?" Taylor shrugged.

"Because I said so. So everyone else, shoo!" She made shooing motions with her hands, and they all rolled their eyes and dashed off. William stepped closer to Taylor. Pein just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Hey, Leader-sama." William said, and both Taylor and Pein responded,

"Yeah?" Taylor glared at Pein.

"I'm sure he meant me." She said. Pein huffed.

"I was Leader-sama first." Taylor narrowed her eyes more, and launched her elbow back into Pein's gut. William took that as his cue to start attacking as well.

"**Striking Shadow Snakes**!" William thrust his arm out, and four snakes shot out of his sleeves, heading straight for Pein.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

* * *

><p>Jun paused suddenly, looking over her shoulder. Lucinda stopped next to her on the tree branch. "Why did you stop, Jun?" She asked, raising a brow.<p>

"They started fighting back there." She gestured in the direction of the clearing they were in. Celia looked back worriedly.

"Maybe one of us should go back and help..." She mumbled, and Serenity perked up.

"I volunteer!" She shouted, before activating her Sharingan and dashing off back the way they came.

"Let's continue. Who knows how Rhea is faring?" Leila said, and everyone started running again.

* * *

><p>Rhea yawned, and allowed another attack go right through her. The other Pein were starting to bore her. She lifted a wrist, pretended to look at a watch, and groaned.<p>

"Come on you five! I have somewhere I'm supposed to be right now!" One of the Pein, who had metal sticking out of him, twisted off his wrist and sent it flying towards her. Rhea sighed, and let it go right through her. "Seriously you guys! If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think it's going to work the next six times?!" She shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. The Deidara-look-alike Pein glared.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A large centipede, with chakra receptors sticking out of it, appeared in a really large puff of smoke. Rhea stared up at it in awe.

"I WANT IT!"

* * *

><p>Victor blinked, and turned to his sister. "Lucinda, did you just hear someone shout out 'I want it'?" Lucinda turned to him and nodded.<p>

"Yeah. It sounded like Rhea..." Something large appeared in her peripheral vision. "...What is that thing?!" She pointed to a large centipede.

"It's a centipede, duh." Nari said, mumbling, "Or is it a millipede?"

**A/N: Again, sorry for not getting this up earlier! Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter should be up real soon!**

**Fun Fact: ****Victor**** is easily entertained with a stick.**


	23. The Six Paths of Pein, Part 2

**A/N: ****Yay, an update! I may hate being bored, but me being bored equals more chapters! Yeah, sudden inspiration FTW! But I totally could have gotten this chapter up way sooner. Also, this is probably the longest chapter I have written for this series so far. :D Yay for me~!**

**And, just so everyone knows, this is how I'll call the Peins:**

**Deva Path (the main body)- Pein**

**Animal Path (the first one, not the girl one.) - Deidara-Pein**

**Human Path- Pein #2**

**Asura Path- Pein #3**

**Preta Path- Pein#4**

**Naraka Path- Pein #5**

Chapter 23: The Six Paths of Pein, Part 2

**Universal**

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Pein shouted, blasting William's attack away. Taylor jumped at Pein, and gave a fierce kick to his ribs. Pein grabbed her ankle and threw her back. She landed in a crouch, and lunged at him.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** William shouted, throwing a bloody hand onto the ground. Two large snakes appeared in a puff of smoke, and launched themselves towards the orange-haired Akatsuki leader. Taylor leaped back just in time to dodge a kick from Pein. Pein raised a hand towards the flying snakes.

"**Bansho Ten'nin!**" The snakes, and Taylor, since she was too close, flew towards Pein, and, when he moved his arm to the side, he threw them into the surrounding forest. William's smirk lessened, as he made a few hand signs.

"**Wind Style, Devastation!**" A blast of wind sped across the field. Pein threw his arms up, putting a shield of Shinra Tensei around him.

* * *

><p>Taylor slammed against a tree a few feet into the forest, and slid down it's trunk until she hit the ground. The summoned snakes had reverse summoned themselves back to their snake hideaway.<p>

"Holy fuck that hurt..." She groaned, shakily standing. She blinked, before noticing a crack on her glasses. "Son of a fucking bitch! That orange haired bastard cracked my glasses!" She shouted, her pain momentarily hidden by her anger.

"Taylor!" Serenity called out, as she jumped down from the trees. Taylor looked at her.

"Serenity, if you help me find William again, I'll promote you up from minion to nunu." Taylor said, as she took off her glasses and inspected them. Serenity nodded.

"Alright." She then noticed the crack in Taylor's glasses. "What happened to your glasses?"

"That fucking Pein bastard cracked them!" Serenity nodded again.

"I see. Well, this way to get to William!" She jumped back up into the trees, and Taylor followed.

* * *

><p>"I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME! PLEASE!" Rhea shouted, running towards the giant centipede. The Deidara-look-alike Pein frowned.<p>

"No." Rhea stopped moving, pouted, and glared at him.

"You five are a disgrace." She said, before staring back up at the centipede with awe. The five Peins looked at each other with confusion.

"...How are we a disgrace?"

"You deny a woman something she wants! Weren't you raised gentlemen?" Someone coughed from behind Rhea. She turned to see the rest of Mayonaka there. "HELLO!" She shouted, bouncing up to them. Leila stepped forward, and patted Rhea on the head.

"You did good, girl." Leila said, as if Rhea were a dog. Celia sighed.

"Leila, she's not a dog!" The five Peins, who were watching the Mayonaka members converse, looked to each other.

"I think they forgot us." One of them said, and the others nodded. Brandon, who was edging closer to the Peins, shook his head.

"We didn't forget about you. We're just stalling." Deidara-Pein raised a brow.

"Stalling? For wha-" He didn't finish, as Nari jumped above them, and slashed down with what looked like an exact replica of Kisame's sword. The Deidara-Pein dodged the attack. The ground where he was once standing cracked with the force of the weapon.

"Hey Nari!" Rhea shouted, and Nari turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Where'd you get the sword?" Rhea asked. Nari looked down at the sword fondly, and smiled.

"I found this weird scroll in my pants pocket, and this was in it!" While Nari was distracted with Rhea, one of the Peins, who we shall call Pein #2, launched towards her unguarded back.

"NARI! Don't let that Pein touch you! It'll suck out your soul!" Nari lifted her sword to block the Pein. The rest of the Mayonaka members launched into the battle. Brandon jumped at Deidara-Pein with one of the two kunai he snatched off of Rhea.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Deidara-Pein shouted, and a rhinoceros with chakra receptors in it appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Two of us take on the summons!" Brandon shouted, before attacking Deidara-Pein again. He struck out with a kick, but Deidara-Pein grabbed his leg. Lucinda and Victor, who were the only ones not actually attacking a Pein, high-fived, and attacked the summons. Celia and Bara had teamed up to take on Pein #3. Leila tackled Pein #5 to the ground, while Rhea launched a few shuriken at the fallen Pein. Pein #4 attacked Nari along with Pein #2. Jun, noticing Nari's predicament, got out a puppet and successfully distracted Pein #2.

* * *

><p>William jumped high to dodge another one of Pein's attacks. As he landed, he got blasted back by an attack he didn't see coming. He flew back a few feet, eventually landing with a loud thud and a few seconds of rolling. He got up into a sitting position slowly, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.<p>

"**AMATERASU!**" Serenity's voice echoed into the clearing, and the black flames of the Amaterasu crept towards Pein. Taylor jumped out of the trees, and aimed a kick at Pein midair. Serenity dropped down next to William, blood flowing from her right eye. She held out a hand towards him, and he accepted it.

"Serenity, you okay?" He asked, staring at her bleeding eye.

"Yeah... It's fine, I'm fine. The Amaterasu makes the eye strain to the point were the blood vessels just pop." William nodded, and looked back at Taylor.

"Taylor looks a bit different..." He said, but he couldn't figure out what it was that was off about her. Serenity glanced at Taylor and grinned.

"Yeah, Taylor said something about Kakuzu having the ability to harden his skin. She practised with it for the entire two minutes it took us to get here. I think she can use it only on her arms and legs right now..." She concentrated on the battle for a second more. "William." He turned to her.

"Yeah?" Serenity continued using her Sharingan to analyze the battle.

"When I say so... use one of your moves that is quick and to the point." William smirked, and nodded.

"Okay." Serenity held up a hand, and slowly counted down from five.

"Five... four... three... two..." Her eyes widened, as the Amaterasu flames got real close to the battle, and Taylor jumped back from the fire. Pein leaped away as well. "NOW!" William held up his hand.

"**Striking Shadow Snakes!**" Four snakes shot out of his sleeves, and hurtled across the clearing towards Pein's back. Taylor, who looked up just in time to see the snakes a few feet away from Pein, smirked, and began walking towards William and Serenity without taking her eyes off of Pein. Pein turned quickly, and grabbed the snakes when they were a few inches away from him. Serenity cursed.

"I didn't see that coming! William, let go of those snakes!" William nodded, and was about to, when Pein pulled on them, causing William to be dragged closer. William finally got the snakes off his arms about four feet from Pein. Serenity appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of Pein, a punch already aimed for his sternum. Pein dodged it, and prepared his own punch.

"Take that!" Taylor shouted, sending a heel kick down from above. Since her foot and leg was hardened, the ground that Pein evacuated quickly was crushed. Dust billowed up from the small crater she made. She sent a low kick at his legs, while Serenity aimed for his head. William summoned a small talking snake, and sent it to get information on the other Mayonaka members' status. He reentered the battle with a body slam into Pein's back.

"Nice of you to join us, William!" Serenity said, blocking a punch from Pein. Pein jumped back a bit, and raised both hands towards the three Mayonaka members.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Serenity and William leaped back from the attack, while Taylor rooted herself to the ground via her hardened legs. Since Serenity and William were too far away to attack short-range, Taylor lashed out. She sent a kick at Pein's head, which he blocked with his arms and grabbed her ankle. Her eyes widened fractionally, and she tried to escape his grip. Pein slammed her, headfirst, onto the ground, before throwing her across the clearing. She landed on her back, and rolled sideways until she was laying on her stomach.

"Ah... fuck..." She groaned, before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Taylor! Shit, William! We'll attack together!" Serenity said, before making a few hand signs. "**Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!**" William smirked, and made a few signs himself.

"**Wind Style, Devastation!**" Serenity's fireball was propelled even faster across the clearing.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" The large ball of fire was sent right back at the two. They jumped in opposite directions to escape it. Pein appeared in front of William, and sent attack after attack. William blocked most of the attacks, but quite a few hits connected. One heavy hit got him on his ribs, causing him to cough up blood. Pein lashed out with a kick, which connected with William's head, and sent the Mayonaka member across the clearing. When William landed, he was completely unconscious.

"William!" Serenity shouted, and the Mangekyou whirled to life in her eyes. Her comrades were being hurt badly, right in front of her! She needed to do something... Something strong enough to keep Pein at bay so she could check on Taylor and William. Her eyes brightened as she remembered one of Itachi's techniques. She smirked. "**Susano'o!**" An orange aura circled around her, before it took shape. The Susano'o formed into a ribcage, two arms, and a skull. It was incomplete for the most part, but it was enough to keep Pein at a distance. Serenity took a step towards Taylor, who was the closest, and staggered a bit. "Ah shit... my chakra... Fuck, my eyes!" She grabbed at her eyes, which had another bout of blood fall from them.

"Ah... You're wasting your chakra using that." Pein said, startling Serenity.

"No shit Sherlock." She said, continuing her stagger towards Taylor. Pein's eyes narrowed, and he appeared before Serenity, aiming a right hook right at her Susano'o. It was blocked, but Serenity's chakra seemed to deplete even more. "Ah, dammit don't do that!" Serenity threw her arm out, making the Susano'o arm lash out at Pein. Pein dodged, and Serenity continued her stagger.

"Seven seconds." Pein said, causing Serenity to become confused.

"What...?" And, true to his word, seven seconds later Serenity collapsed into unconsciousness, her Susano'o snuffed out due to chakra exhaustion. Pein smirked.

"I win."

**A/N: And that's that~ So keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! I'm not so sure if the next chapter will be the end of FLOAAT. It's up to you readers. Either state in a review, or vote on my poll, which is on my profile.  
><strong>

**Fun Fact: Brandon and Taylor do not know that Mayonaka is called Mayonaka.**


	24. The Six Paths of Pein, Part 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late chapter, I had Exams from my first semester, coupled with finishing final assignments, and the next semester starting up, so that took up all my time. Long chappie though to make up for it!**

**Before anyone gets confused, all these battles are happening at the SAME TIME.**

**I honestly don't know if I want to end the story here and start a sequel. I could easily incorporate the sequel into this story. I really wouldn't mind doing it. **

**THERE is a poll up on my profile for you readers to decide. So far I have a lot of votes for Continue as one, and 1 vote for make a sequel.**

**Anyways, after this chapter (which is the end of the Pein arc) I'll be starting up a kind of "what-if" arc entitled: **Taylor Wants to Take the Chunin Exams (thus dragging everyone along for the ride)

**And, just so everyone knows, this is how I'll call the Peins:**

**Deva Path (the main body)- Pein**

**Animal Path (the first one, not the girl one.) - Deidara-Pein**

**Human Path- Pein #2**

**Asura Path- Pein #3**

**Preta Path- Pein#4**

**Naraka Path- Pein #5**

Chapter 24: The Six Paths of Pein, Part 3

**Universal**

Brandon ripped his leg out of Deidara-Pein's grip, and struck out with his kunai. It connected, causing a bit of blood to get on it. Brandon smirked sadistically, and jumped back. With his other, more clean, kunai, he slashed at his own body, causing blood to fall onto the ground. He created the Jashinist symbol with the blood, and licked the kunai with Deidara-Pein's blood on it. Once he stepped onto the symbol, his skin turned black with a bit of white in the design of a skeleton. Deidara-Pein's eyes narrowed in recognition of the technique.

"Now..." Brandon started, bringing both his kunai towards different parts of his body. Deidara-Pein ran forward to stop him. "Let us enjoy this, eh!" He stabbed into his thigh with one kunai, while the other went directly into his abdomen. Deidara-Pein coughed out a bit a blood, but the pain did not cause him to falter. He continued forward, and, just as Brandon was about to stab the kunai into his chest cavity, Deidara-Pein smashed his nose with a clenched fist, which caused him to fly off of the symbol. As Deidara-Pein started to walk towards Brandon, he stopped. He looked dazed for a second, before he smirked.

"Well... Those three you left behind are done for." Brandon sat up, rubbing his broken nose. He glared at Deidara-Pein.

"Not a chance! Taylor, William, and Serenity are some of our strongest!" Brandon growled out, slowly standing. Deidara-Pein just smirked more.

"But it's true. Think about it. Deva Path versus three inexperienced teenagers. Do the math." Brandon shook his head.

"Without any proof, all you say are just lies!" Besides, he's been friends with Taylor since they were eleven! He knows most of what she's capable of. And her, along with two others, should be able to take down one Pein. Deidara-Pein chuckled, bringing Brandon out of his thoughts.

"Then beat me, and go see for yourself. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" He slammed his hand down, and a large winged dog thing appeared. Brandon's eyes widened a bit.

"Shit not one of those." He dodged Deidara-Pein's kick, and the dog's lunge for his throat. "What did Taylor say... kill one and you end up with two?" The mumbled under his breath, trying to focus on Deidara-Pein and the winged dog.

"That's right." Deidara-Pein said, right by his ear. Brandon ducked down, dodging a spinning kick from Deidara-Pein. Brandon fell flat on his back, spun onto his stomach, lifted himself up with his hands, and kicked upwards at the Pein. Deidara-Pein grabbed Brandon, and chucked him towards the dog summon. The dog opened it's jaws, and bit right through Brandon's neck. His head was cut roughly off, landing with a squelch. The rest of his body, aside from his left hand, which had the duplicate of Hidan's ring on it, was quickly eaten by the winged dog summon.

"AH FUCK! That hurt! You took my damn head off!" Deidara-Pein smirked, and picked up his head and hand.

"Believe me now?" Brandon glared. His eyes shifted towards Lucinda and Victor. They weren't attacking using jutsu. Did they know any of Zetsu's? '_What did Taylor say...' _He thought. After a few seconds, he remembered what it was with a smirk.

"Nope, not at all. LUCINDA! VICTOR! ZETSU WAS A CLONE OF MADARA AND HASHIRA-" He shouted, before Deidara-Pein covered his mouth with his own left hand. _'This is kind of gross.'_

* * *

><p>Lucinda and Victor jumped up at the summoned animals. Lucinda went off towards the giant centipede, while Victor lunged at the rhinoceros. They attacked with kicks and punches. They didn't know any of Zetsu's jutsu- if he had any, that is.<p>

"LUCINDA! VICTOR! ZETSU WAS A CLONE OF MADARA AND HASHIRA-" They both heard Brandon start, before he was muffled by something.

"Hashira?" Victor asked, raising a brow and looking at his sister. Lucinda blinked in confusion.

"Hashira... ma? Hashirama! The first Hokage, wood style!" Victor sighed.

"Yes, but what of it?" Lucinda really wanted to face-palm at that moment.

"Since Zetsu was a clone of both Madara and Hashirama, then, theoretically, we, being the bearers of Zetsu's ring, could use their techniques." Victor nodded.

"I see. Do you happen to know any?" Lucinda looked at him sheepishly.

"Uh, kind of?" Victor glared at her.

"I'll take that as a no." Lucinda glared right back.

"HEY! I'll have you know that I know at least two wood release jutsu!" Victor smirked.

"Then show me them, so I can do them as well." Lucinda placed her hands into a seal, and smirked.

"**Wood Style, Cutting Sprigs Jutsu!**" The ground next to her sprung upwards into a tree, and launched sharpened pieces of wood at her target. Victor thought back to some of Hashirama's techniques he saw.

"Oh yeah! That one he used on the Third Hokage!" He thought about hand signs, but couldn't think of any. Randomly doing two seals, he hoped he was right. "**Secret Wood Style, Deep Forest Creation!**" Hundreds of trees started emerging from the ground, and twisted and curled all over, providing more hiding places. Lucinda continued her technique, and preformed one more seal.

**"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** She placed a hand, in the tiger seal, at her mouth. After a few seconds, a large dragon made of fire shot out towards the centipede. It branched off about half way, and some shot out towards the rhinoceros. Victor watched the fire wrap around both summons, and dashed towards them. Creating the same hand signs Lucinda did for her first jutsu, he jumped off of the ground, propelling himself high into the air.

"**Wood Style, Cutting Sprigs Jutsu!**" He focused onto the wood he created through his **Deep Forest Creation**, which surrounded the summons. The wood spiked inwards, impaling the summons, causing them to disperse. Victor dropped back down to the ground, panting slightly. Lucinda grinned at him.

"We did it!" She flashed him a thumbs-up. He smiled and was about to respond, when Deidara-Pein appeared in between them, the winged dog appearing as well.

"Did you really think you won?" He asked, and Victor realized he was holding something. He paled at the sight of Brandon's still glaring head, with it's mouth covered with a severed hand.

"I-Is that Brandon?" Victor asked, pointing to the head. Deidara-Pein held it up higher, and smirked.

"Ah. See, he was beaten quite easily actually." Lucinda made eye contact with Victor, and made a seal. Victor nodded, and made the same seal.

"_**Wood Style! Giant Forest Emergence!**_" The shouted in unison, before thrusting out their arms, making the wood shoot towards Deidara-Pein. Victor panted even heavier, and his vision dimmed slightly. Just as the wood was about to connect with Deidara-Pein, Lucinda collapsed, and Victor was more concerned for her than finishing the attack.

"LUCINDA!" He sank into the ground, reappearing next to her. She groaned, and glared at Deidara-Pein.

"God, my head hurts... and I'm so tired..." Victor was about to respond, when he himself fell onto his side.

"So... tired..." He mumbled, before he closed his eyes and passed out because of chakra exhaustion. Lucinda cursed softly, before following her brother's lead. Deidara-Pein smirked, and looked down at Brandon's head.

"That's another couple of your friends done in." Brandon glared.

* * *

><p>Bara growled, and threw another bomb at Pein #3. Celia was trying her hardest to replicate Konan's jutsus, but she couldn't. And, in all honesty, it was making Bara even more frustrated that Celia was more focused on replicating than attacking. Pein #3 was infuriating as well. He kept dodging her explosions and sent his own back at her!<p>

"Bara! I think I have the hang of it!" Celia shouted, demonstrating her ability by turning her hand into paper, and making it's pieces float around.

"That's great. Now, help me attack!" Celia nodded, and dashed towards Pein #3.

"Right!" Celia lifted both her arms up, and the paper that was floating around started spinning around, attaching themselves to other pieces of paper, forming a circular disk-like shape, which she them threw towards Pein #3. Pein #3 just jumped out of it's range.

"Son of a bitching whore! Would you please stop moving!" Bara shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. She shoved her hands into the bags of clay she had, and quickly created a large bird. She jumped onto it, and waited until Celia jumped on as well, before flying up into the sky. With a slight maniacal cackle, Bara threw small clay insects down at Pein #3. Celia peeked over the edge, and saw Bara's bombs explode.

"Um... Bara?" Celia asked quietly, turning her head to look at, the now cackling madly, Bara. Faintly, she could hear Brandon shout something. Bara turned around to answer.

"Mwahahahaha... Yes, Celia?" Celia pointed behind Bara.

"You missed." Bara twisted her head back, and dodged an attack from Pein #3. She jumped quickly off the bird, leaving Celia on her own. Celia stood, and raised her arms to block a punch from the Pein. She kicked at his ribs, and flipped off the bird. As she fell, sent a glare at Bara, who was making another clay bird. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE UP THERE! YOU... YOU BITCH!" Bara rolled her eyes, and threw her now complete bird. She landed softly on it after it expanded to a larger size, metres from the ground, and caught Celia as well.

"Gee, princess, didn't know you couldn't fight." Bara drawled sarcastically. Celia glared at her.

"Shut it! You left me to fight him alone! I could have died!"

"But you didn't, and that's all that matters. Now, head's up, 'cause he's coming this way!" Bara steered the clay bird into a steep dive, to avoid the oncoming Pein. Bara looked back, to see if he was following. Except he wasn't behind them anymore. _'Where is he?!'_

"BARA! PULL UP!" Celia screamed, pulling Bara out of her reverie. Bara snapped her head forward, and tried to command the bird up.

"Shit! Son of a whore! Go UP!" Bara shouted, but the clay bird simply started to melt. "What the hell!" She looked over the edge, and saw that they were only a couple of metres from the ground, and were about to nosedive right into it. She looked left and right, before spotting a few trees littering the small clearing she was about to crash in. "Celia! Abandon ship! Jump right! To that tree!" She saw Celia nod, before she threw herself from the bird towards the tree. Bara focused for a second, and made a running jump after the other girl, who was safely in the tree already.

"C'mon Bara!" Celia shouted out at her, once she was a few feet from the tree. Just as she was about to plant her feet onto a tree branch, Pein #3 appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Fuck!" Pein #3 lashed out with a kick Bara couldn't counter, as she was still in the air. The Pein's kick sent her in the opposite direction of the tree. She landed roughly on the ground, and fell unconscious from the force. Celia dashed down the tree trunk, to avoid the Pein. Once she touched the ground, she ran in Bara's direction for a few metres, before feeling more than one presence behind her. She froze and looked behind her. Instead of just Pein #3 standing there, there was another as well. Deidara-Pein, as she distinctly remembered the group nicknaming him, stood with Pein #3, a severed head in his hands. A severed head that looked very familiar.

"B...Brandon...?" She said. The head turned it's blue eyes on her, and she knew it was Brandon.

"Celia?" Brandon's head asked. Celia stared for a few more seconds, before fainting. "H-Hey!" Brandon's exclamation was the last thing she heard, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>After Brandon started attacking Deidara-Pein, Leila tackled Pein #5 to the ground. The Pein was startled, causing him to take a few extra seconds to disentangle himself from Leila. Rhea, seeing that Pein #5 was leaving himself open, flung four shuriken she had pilfered (or rescued in her mind) from Tobi at him. Pein #5 had gotten one arm loose enough to acquire a kunai and deflect the shuriken. He then took that kunai and drove it into Leila's thigh, causing her to hiss and retract from him slightly in pain. Her momentary lapse in grip was enough for Pein #5 to escape. As soon as he was free, he leaped a few metres away.<p>

"Aw, shit." Leila muttered, as she straightened up. Rhea huffed, and activated her Sharingan.

"Geez Leila, couldn't you have held him for one more minute? Then I would have been able to drive this cute little kunai into his skull!" Rhea said childishly, pouting at Leila. Leila shot her an angry look.

"Well excuse me for being STABBED!" Leila growled, before adding, all matter-of-factually, " And you do know that your pouts are less effective with your Sharingan on."

"Dammit." Rhea muttered, as she pouted more. Leila rolled her eyes, and settled into an offensive fighting stance as Pein #5 came closer. Rhea just started bouncing on her heels, her pout replaced with a maniacal grin. Leila smirked.

"This is going to be fun." She said, as the Pein disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She ducked down to avoid a kick, and jumped back to avoid a punch to the back. "...or not." She muttered,as she stood tall. Rhea simply skirted around her opponent, humming something or another. Leila leaned forwards a bit, and realized Rhea was humming the Jaws theme. "For fuck's sake Rhea! Just attack!"

"One second! I'm almost at the part where Giant Sharky attacked that fat kid!" Rhea yelled back happily, and resumed her humming. Leila palmed her face, and sighed. Pein #5 stood a bit awkwardly as Rhea skipped around him. As her humming slowed to a stop, she attacked with a rain of shuriken. Pein #5 was quick to retrieve his kunai, and dodge and deflect the shuriken.

"Finally Rhea! No more humming!" Leila shouted at the Sharingan wielder, as she lifted a hand for her attack.

"Aww! Why not! Rhea was gonna hum Mission Impossible next!" Rhea whined, and Leila just rolled her eyes again. As Rhea's shuriken rain ended, Leila started her assault.

"**Shinra Tensei!"** Pein #5 sidestepped Leila's attack, and disappeared from both girls' vision. The Pein reappeared before Rhea, hand outstretched to her neck. Rhea's eyes narrowed, and Pein #5's hand and body slipped through her. Rhea jumped high into the air to materialize. She did three hand seals in succession, and shouted her attack.

"**Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!**" She placed two fingers at her mouth, and a large fireball spewed from her mouth. Pein #5 moved to get out of the way of the attack, only to be confronted by Leila.

"**Bansho Ten'nin!** Hah!" Leila thrust her arm towards the oncoming fireball, forcing Pein #5 into it's path. Something moved in her peripheral vision, and she turned to see another Pein approach, and then disappear. "Where!" She looked around for him. _'Left... right... behind... UP!'_ She looked up, to see the Pein, who she can now identify as Deidara-Pein, preforming hand seals, even though there was a severed head in his arms.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Deidara-Pein shouted, and the giant Rhinoceros that Lucinda and Victor had defeated before appeared in a sheen of smoke. Leila jumped out of the area for short-range attacks, and vaguely noted that she landed next to Rhea.

"Leila... how much chakra do you have left?" Rhea asked seriously, as they stood back to back.

"Enough, why?" Rhea just smiled, crouched, and started a few hand seals.

"Cover me." Leila nodded, and watched for the Peins. She turned to the left, and noticed another Pein lining up the unconscious members of Mayonaka.

"Dammit, some of us are out." She muttered. Rhea suddenly stood from her crouch, and turned to face the Peins, two fingers at her mouth.

"**Fire Style! Bomb Blast Dance!**" A swirl-shaped tornado of fire expelled from her mouth, flying fast towards Deidara-Pein. The flames hungrily leaped across the battlefield, roaring loudly. Leila threw a hand up and was about to shout her attack, when a male voice beat her to it.

"**SHINRA TENSEI!**" The flames were propelled back towards them, and they couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Rhea escaped the flames with a few burns to her legs and her cloak barely singed, while Leila escaped with her arms burnt and her cloak very singed, almost falling off of her. Leila fell to her hands and knees in exhaustion.

"D-Dammit... used too... much... chakra..." She said in between pants for breath. A pair of feet materialized in front of her, and her eyes widened as a strong hit came to the back of her skull. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Deva Pein, who was standing above her, turned to the still standing Rhea. Rhea was hunched over slightly, glaring at the ground, cursing the Peins, who forced her so close to complete chakra exhaustion.

"Give up, little girl. Most of your comrades are out of commission. You should know that fighting back now is useless." Deidara-Pein said, as he started walking closer to Rhea. The only ones still fighting were Jun and Nari, but Rhea knew that they were getting close to exhaustion. Rhea just stood straighter, tilted her head up, and grinned.

"Ah~ Rhea's tired..." She tilted her head back down, and glared. "I do not like to be so fucking close to chakra exhaustion. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder your asses right now in a extremely fucking violent and humiliating way." She growled out, a kunai already in hand. The Peins all smirked, and pointed to the downed Mayonaka members, and Brandon's head.

"You have no back up." Rhea growled more, and stayed focused at a point in between all the Peins standing in front of her. She gathered as much chakra as she could to her eyes. Her regular Sharingan shifted into the Mangekyou.

"**Kamui!**" A vortex appeared where she was staring, and started pulling everything it could in. Deva Pein struggled slightly out of it's reach, and grabbed the unconscious Leila. He threw her at the vortex. Rhea's eyes widened a bit at seeing her comrade start to enter her dimension, and forced her vortex away from the Peins. Seeing that her final attack was useless now, Rhea closed her eyes, and fell to the ground panting. "Bloody hell..." She mumbled, before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Nari blocked Pein #2's hand from coming in contact with her, by using her sword. She remembered someone shouting out about how this Pein could suck her soul out with a touch, and thus tried her her hardest to keep him from touching her. Her evasion tactics were working somewhat, and the Pein has never had her in his grip long enough to suck her soul out.<p>

"Nari! Look out! Duck!" She heard Jun shout, and she ducked, swiftly avoiding a sweeping kick aimed for her side. She rolled out from between the two Peins, making sure to grab her sword, and flipped away to a safe distance. A very human looking puppet intercepted Pein #2 before he could attack again. Nari followed the barely visible chakra strings to a crouching Jun.

"Thanks Jun!" Nari shouted, as she raced forward. She slashed upwards at Pein #4, but he stopped her with a weird barrier. "What..." Pein #4 got a good punch in at her stomach, and sent her flying. Nari landed harshly, and groaned. "Goddamn that hurt..." She sat up, and made a single hand seal. "**Water Clone Jutsu!**" Another Nari appeared in a splash of water next to her. The original Nari picked up her sword and nodded at her clone. They both ran towards the Pein. The original slashed downwards, while the clone tried to slam it's sword into the Pein's gut. The barrier stopped both attacks. The original Nari watched with raised eyebrows as her clone was absorbed. Nari jumped back.

"Hey, Nari, you okay?" Jun's voice, which was oddly close, muttered. Nari turned slightly, to see that she landed next to Jun, who was still crouching and commanding her puppet.

"Yeah, just a bit winded." Nari mumbled, turning her eyes back onto Pein #4. She started a few hand seals.

"That's good. Be careful, I think his barrier-thing absorbs chakra."

"I know... Jump back, now!" Jun nodded, and leaped into the trees, dragging her puppet with her. "**Water Style! Exploding Water Shock Wave Jutsu!**" She made the Snake seal, and a large wave of water spewed forth from her mouth, covering most of the area with about three feet of water. Pein #4 didn't even try to suck up all the chakra in the water, and instead simply used his chakra to stand atop the water, along with Pein #2. Nari stood with a slight hunch, trying to keep herself still on the water. Jun jumped onto the water, her puppet still out.

"Alright, good going Nari, but I think you might have drowned our members who are out for the count." Jun said, motioning to the right, where one of the other Peins was using his own chakra to keep the unconscious members afloat. Nari huffed.

"Well why don't you attack while I prepare my next attack?" Jun grinned.

"Now that's more like it! I prepared this puppet just for this occasion!" She got out a scroll, sealed her in use puppet up, and the got out another scroll. She rolled the scroll open, and released the puppet inside. Nari stared at it, and wondered why it was so familiar.

"Hey, who is that?" Jun shrugged.

"I think it's the Third Kazekage, a really good replica of the Third, actually. I found it in my cloak." Jun attached chakra strings to the replica-Third before it could sink, and had it raise an arm. "**A Thousand Arms Manipulation!**" The puppet's arm split open, revealing a small seal, and, from that seal, around a thousand arms sped out. From each hand attached to the arms, either a kunai or a cloud of poison came out. Pein #4 and Pein #2 jumped out of the way. Pein #2 landed in Nari's attack's path.

"**Water Syle! A Thousand Hungry Sharks!**" The water below Nari shifted up into a wave, and then formed into the shape of a thousand sharks. Nari stood atop the shark wave, commanding it to attack Pein #2.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Deidara-Pein's voice called, and a weird giant Bird and Centipede appeared with a puff of smoke. The summoned animals quickly got in the way of Nari's attack, taking the brunt of the damage.

"**Iron Sand, Scattered Showers!**" Jun shouted, and the little black beads of iron sand flowed out of her Kazekage-replica. The beads shot towards every Pein on the battlefield. Deva Pein appeared in front of the gathering of Peins, and threw his hands up.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" The beads were thrown back at Jun, and a few flew towards Nari.

"Shit, Nari look out!" Nari, who was blocking an attack from Pein #2, glanced towards Jun and saw the beads heading her way.

"Aw, dammit Jun!" She flung Pein #2 away, and brought her sword up to deflect. The sword did not help very much with deflecting. It only guarded some of her face and torso, the top of her head and below her waist were still open to the attack. A few of the beads buried themselves into her stomach and legs, and Nari passed out from both pain and chakra exhaustion. Jun turned to Nari angrily, ready to retort, when the Peins surrounded her, each with a kunai or chakra receptor in hand.

"Ugh, goddammit." She knew she was beat, so she sealed her puppet up and raised her arms in surrender. Deva Pein stalked forward to knock her out. Once he was within reaching distance, Jun smirked and launched a last ditch effort to save herself. She got a good punch in at his sternum, as he wasn't as on guard as he was before. Deva Pein actually stumbled back a bit from the unexpected punch. He glared at her, and _shunshined_ behind her. He cuffed her harshly on the back of the head, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"This took far too long." Deva Pein said. As he bent down to pick up Jun, she started glowing brightly, before disappearing in a flash of light. More glowing in his peripheral vision caused him to look around. Each and every Mayonaka member started disappearing in flashes. "What is happening!" Once Victor, the last Mayonaka member to glow, disappeared, the Peins growled. "Where did they go!" The water beneath their feet disappeared in a puff of smoke. Deva Pein glared and looked around. "FIND THEM!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki<strong>

Konan entered into the room behind Pein's office. She looked up at the redheaded man stuck in a machine. The man was glaring venomously at the wall he was facing. "Nagato, what is wrong?" She asked.

"They disappeared!" He growled.

"Who disappeared?" Konan said, even though she knew it was the Mayonaka members.

"Those fucking teens with the rings!" His use of language surprised her slightly. "They just started glowing, and they disappeared..." Konan turned to leave the room. At the door, she turned to face him.

"We'll find them, Nagato. They can't be to far out of our reach."

**A/N: Holy hell. That took forever to write. The story itself, without author notes is over 4'000 words! Sorry for the late update, again!**

**Remember, vote on the poll in my profile. I will take the option with the highest vote after I finish the "what-if" Chunin Exams arc.**

**Fun Fact: Rhea wants to snuggle with Madara Uchiha's hair, because it's long and it looks shiny and silky.**


	25. The What if Chunin Exams Part 1

**A/N: The next few chapters will be a deviation of the actual plot. Think of these chapters as a sort of "what if this had happened in between the Konan/Tobi arc and the Itachi/Kisame arc but the author wasn't thinking, and didn't write this". Also, don't forget about the poll on my profile!**

**Brandon likes to believe he has helped me write this. XD**

**It's officially the one year anniversary of this story! Oh my Taylor, I can't believe I could write for an entire year. Or my story would still be as popular as it is a year later. Thank you all for reading this, and making me laugh with your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The What-If Chunin Exams Part 1<p>

One day, after Konan and Tobi had 'attacked' the Mayonaka members, but before Itachi and Kisame attacked them, Taylor had the most wonderful idea. That wonderful idea caused her to tackle Leila from behind with a grin.

"LEILA! I had the most wonderful idea ever!" Said Rinnegan user slipped out of Taylor's grip easily, glaring slightly at their over-excited leader.

"Why must you always tackle me when you have an idea?" Leila asked. Taylor just shrugged.

"Because I feel like it. Anyways! Do you all wanna hear my fabulous idea?!"

"Why not. We're not exactly doing anything." Victor said, from next to his sister. He was waving a rather large stick around like a sword. He kept swatting Lucinda on the arm 'accidentally', and she would punch him in retaliation. Taylor grinned widely.

"We all need to participate in the Chunin exams!" Brandon made a choking sound.

"W-What?!" He shouted. Taylor huffed, annoyed.

"We. Need. To. Par. ti. ci. pate. In. The. Chu. nin. Exams." She said slowly, as if talking to a child. Brandon glared at her.

"I got that, dumbass, what I meant was where in the world did you come up with that?!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Geez, B-dog, you're forgetting that I am so awesome and spectacular that I know everything and you have to follow my whims otherwise, as God, I am forced to kill you. And Taylor doesn't want to kill you all, because Taylor somewhat likes you all." She said, slipping into third person for emphasis.

"Whatever." Brandon mumbled. Serenity leaned forwards a bit.

"Do you even know where the Chunin exams are this year?" She asked. Taylor blinked, before sitting on the ground. She adopted a thoughtful expression, and grinned once more after a few seconds.

"This years' Chunin exams are in Suna, minions! We need to go there!"

"But don't we need to be from a village to enter the Chunin exams?" Nari asked, raising her hand slightly. Taylor nodded, stood quickly, and stole Brandon's bag from him. She started rummaging around inside.

"Oh hey, you did bring them B-dog!" She exclaimed, pulling out a bunch of forehead protectors from the bag. She unceremoniously dropped all but one of the ground. She flipped the one she had in her hands around, showing a metal plate with a large smiley face carved in it. "There are four smiley ones, four angry ones, and four that have a swirl on them. Kinda like the one that Whirlpool used to have." Taylor said, tying the smiley face one in her hands around her forehead.

"How are we gonna divide ourselves into teams?" William asked, as he picked up one with a swirl on it.

"Uh..." Taylor sheepishly grinned. "Hadn't thought that far. Um... just pick one up and go with the others who have the same headband as you?" Everyone nodded, and picked a forehead protector up.

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, Brandon, Celia, Taylor, and Rhea were all on the same team. They chose Rhea to be their 'Jounin sensei'. Taylor argued that, as God, she should have been the pretend Jounin, but everyone else, even those not on her team, stated that she would give them away in a heart beat if it meant meeting some other Naruto character. She ended up pouting as a unanimous vote of eleven to one got Rhea the position. Rhea then declared that the team be called Team TMNT, standing for 'The Minions or Nunus of Taylor', to feed Taylor's god-complex. Taylor said that the team name reminded her of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, while Brandon complained that, aside from Celia, he was stuck with a two insane idiots.<p>

Lucinda, Serenity, William, and Nari ended up being Team Swirl-Swirl, as Rhea dubbed them. They all immediately decided that William was their pretend Jounin sensei, which made his ever-present smirk lessen. He had exclaimed his want to participate as the teams were being formed. Eventually, after ten minutes of everyone pointing out all the pros that came with him being the pretend Jounin, he agreed to do it.

Victor, Leila, Jun, and Bara made up the last team, dubbed Team Angry Bitches by Taylor. They all resented being called that, but they ended up not caring about it much after a few minutes. Bara had volunteered to be their pretend Jounin sensei, as she did not want to participate at all. She especially didn't want to participate once Taylor got into some of the more gory details of what could happen. It did not help that Lucinda, Leila, and William were adding their own bits and pieces of blood filled danger at random intervals.

* * *

><p>"...Taylor, do you even know where we are going?" Lucinda asked. They all had started walking in what Taylor assumed was the direction of Suna. Taylor grinned.<p>

"Sure I do! We're going to Suna, remember?" Lucinda sighed.

"Yes, I know that. What I meant was, do you even know where Suna is?"

"Nope! Not at all!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, seriously, where the hell are we?" Leila said, as they walked into a dingy looking town. The entire group looked towards Taylor, who just shrugged.<p>

"I dunno. Let's ask for directions to Suna though!" With that said, she ran off into the town, leaving the rest of Mayonaka alone.

"How much do you wanna bet she returns with a dog, an ice cream cone, a random stranger, and an Akatsuki member?" Rhea shouted cheerfully, placing two dollars on the ground front of her. She sat, and looked over the group.

"I bet she returns decked out in complete ninja gear, including a mask." Celia chimed, holding up a dollar. She placed it on top of Rhea's two dollars. Brandon sighed, and got out his own dollar.

"I say she returns with Naruto or Kakashi."

"I say she returns with the Hokage." Serenity placed another dollar on top of the pile.

"I bet she returns with Gaara or one of his siblings." Leila added another dollar.

"I say she comes back empty handed with no directions either." Victor said, throwing a quarter onto the pile.

"I only got a dime... I bet she returns with Jiraiya." Lucinda added a dime to the pile.

"Aw, you guys took all the good ones." Nari whined, before pulling out a quarter. "I say she returns alone with directions!" William, who had remained silent the whole time, pulled out a dollar.

"I bet she doesn't return at all." Jun grinned, and got out her own dollar.

"I bet she returns with lunch!" Bara, who was the last to bet, got out a nickel.

"Uh, I guess I bet that she returns with the Raikage..."

"Goodie, goodie! Now we just need to wait until Taylor returns! Whoever wins the bet gets the entire $8.65! Your stakes are 10 to 1!" Rhea said, clapping her hands together.

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later, the members of Mayonaka saw Taylor walking down the road, chatting with a redhead. A blonde teen and a teen in what looked like a black cat-suit and purple makeup lagged a little behind them.<p>

"Aw, Leila won the bet. I wanted to win!" Rhea said, handing all the money to a grinning Leila. Taylor was within hearing distance by then.

"...and then I said to her, 'Ko-chan! Teach me the hand signs to the transformation jutsu!'. She agreed only after I said I would give her some free alcohol. But now I can transform like a Boss!" She fist pumped. "So, Gaara, do you have any tales of awesome?" The redhead, now identified as Gaara, shook his head.

"None of mine can top yours... you know, you remind me of a real good friend of mine." Taylor perked up a little.

"Really? What's his or her name?" Gaara smiled faintly.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Taylor grinned. She turned her head a little, and spotted the rest of Mayonaka.

"Oh hey! Gaara, I have to introduce you to my minions!" She grabbed his hand quickly, and dragged him over. Gaara was staring at her hand in wonder, as his sand shield hadn't even tried to defend him against it.

"Leader-chan, you're backsies!" Rhea said, bouncing up to them. Taylor glared a little a Rhea.

"Dammit Rhea, what did I say about calling me 'Leader-chan'?! One more time and you are no longer my nunu!" Rhea pouted slightly.

"Sorry." Taylor just grinned.

"Anyways! Gaara, these are my minions." She pointed at most of the members of Mayonaka. "My minions consist of Brandon there," A finger pointed at said glaring Mayonaka member. "Celia," Celia waved a little. "Lucinda and Victor, the twins of awesome," Both twins smirked. "Leila, my Rinnegan minion," Leila rolled her eyes. "Bara is the timid one there, and Jun is next to her. And next to them is Serenity, my Uchiha, and Nari, my fishy nunu." She pointed to them, one after the other. Nari tilted her head at her in confusion.

"Why am I fishy?" She asked. Serenity popped in.

"And why am I your Uchiha?" Gaara turned to Taylor as well.

"Yes, please explain. It was to my understanding that all the Uchiha were wiped out."

"Well it's simple!" Taylor flashed Gaara a large grin. "Nari is fishy because Kisame is a shark, and Nari isn't intimidating enough to be a shark, so the next best thing was fishy! And since she is almost as awesome as Kisame, she is a nunu!" Gaara and his siblings, who had just finished walking up to them, blinked in confusion. The Mayonaka members just sighed. "And Serenity is my Uchiha because she has a Sharingan, therefore she is an Uchiha!" Everyone nodded. Gaara shook his head.

"I see. And those two there?" He pointed to Rhea and William.

"Oh yeah! That's Rhea, my swirly nunu, and that's William, my snake-sannin nunu!" Rhea raised her hand.

"Swirly nunu?" She asked.

"Yeah! Because you have a Sharingan too, and it swirls a lot more than Serenity's, plus Tobi's mask is very swirly as well!" William coughed.

"And I'm your snake-sannin nunu why?"

"Well, Oro-pedo is the snake-sannin, and since you like Orochimaru so much, and you have his ring, you're pretty much him in my mind. Except you are much less creepy." William glared a little.

"Right..." Gaara cleared his throat, bringing the group's attention to him.

"Yes, well. My siblings and I will be escorting you to Suna. The Chunin exams begin in three weeks, and it will takes us about an entire week to get to Suna, even by tree hopping. We are going to leave at about noon tomorrow. It is getting quite late, though." Everyone nodded.

"So we'll go to an inn or a hotel, and get a room." Brandon said. Gaara gave him a nod.

"Yes. We'll stay in the same inn. We have a few rooms booked down the road. Follow me." Gaara turned, and started down the road, his siblings at his heels. As Mayonaka started to follow, Taylor turned to Rhea.

"So, Rhea. Who won your bet?" She asked, surprising a few members. Rhea crossed her arms angrily.

"Leila did. If only you had returned with a dog, an ice cream cone, a random stranger, and an Akatsuki member, I would've won! But no, you had to return with Gaara!" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, well, I was about to return with every one of those things, but I couldn't find an Akatsuki member. I just happened to run into Gaara in the ice cream store." She looked up, and saw that Gaara had stopped in front of a cozy looking inn. "Oh, hey! We're here!"

* * *

><p>About an hour of Taylor haggling the innkeeper for cheaper prices later landed the entire group with a whole floor reserved for a night. And Taylor got away with paying only ten dollars. However, she also had to buy the weird old lady who lived in the back some apples. But now, in the wee hours of the night, Mayonaka was just lounging around in their rooms, getting ready to sleep. Since there were only seven rooms on the floor they reserved, everyone had to buddy up. Gaara and his siblings took one room. Taylor grabbed Rhea, and they took another. Brandon and William, being boys, went together. Celia and Bara went into one room. Lucinda and Victor, being twins, went together. Serenity and Nari took a room, and Jun and Leila took the last room.<p>

* * *

><p>Celia, Bara, Jun, the twins, Serenity, and Nari all fell asleep quickly. Gaara's siblings were out by 11 PM. Leila and William retired at around midnight. That left Taylor, Brandon, Rhea, and Gaara the only ones awake. They all had decided to sit in Taylor and Rhea's room, as there would be no sleeping roommates. Gaara sat by the window, Brandon sat in a chair by the door, Rhea leaned against the wall near Gaara, and Taylor lounged on one of the futons. They were all just chilling. It was around one in the morning by that time. Brandon yawned, and stood from his chair. He opened the door, and turned to them.<p>

"I'm getting pretty tired. I'm gonna go to sleep now." Taylor waved him out. He shut the door quietly.

"Yeah yeah. I'm pretty tired as well." She mumbled, before snuggling into the blankets. A few minutes later, and she was out. Gaara shifted his position, and looked to Rhea. Her chakra had taken on a malicious edge.

"...you do know that if you become even a tiny threat to my village or it's people, I will execute you on the spot." He said, his eyes narrowed. Rhea's Sharingan activated, and she smirked.

"Oh, I know." She purred, pushing off from the wall. "And if you pose a threat to my group, I will murder you in a very humiliating way." Gaara smirked back, and stood.

"Well, I should get back to my room. We're leaving at around noon tomorrow, it'd be wise for you to get some sleep." He walked to the door. He opened it, and looked back once more. Rhea grinned, and sat on the unoccupied futon in the room.

"You're a good person, Gaara. Be careful in the coming weeks, eh?" She said. Gaara nodded.

"You too. Goodnight, Rhea." With that, he walked out, closing the door behind him. Rhea's Sharingan glowed in the darkness of the room for a few seconds, before she deactivated it, and laid down on the futon. She closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End~ Note, this chapter coming out so soon does not mean I am back onto a regular update schedule. I just really wanted to get this chappie out in celebration for the story's one year anniversary~**

**Remember, this is a sub plot. Don't forget to vote on my poll (which is on my profile)! After this subplot is over (about two or three more chapters) I will determine if this will be one long story, or several shorter stories.**

**Fun Fact: Lucinda makes her brother give her piggy-back rides when she doesn't want to walk.**


	26. The End of the What-if Chunin Exams

**A/N: Yays, another chappie~! Egh, I had no inspiration for this. I'm gonna force myself to write another chapter this week or so for all you readers. I'm rather disappointed with this chapter, though. Sorry about the late update!**

**I'm saddened to say that this is the last chapter of the Chunin exam arc. But that's because I wanna write about the plot again. Fillers make my brain hurt.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: The End of the What-if Chunin Exams<span>

It was about two in the afternoon when the group set out the next day. And it was all Taylor's fault. Everyone else had woken up at ten in the morning to get ready, but Taylor didn't wake up until four minutes until they had to leave. And she only awoke because Rhea had stabbed her with one of her few remaining kunai. Everyone then had to wait an hour for her to calm down enough not to flip out on Rhea, and another hour before she was in her usual cheerful mood.

* * *

><p>And then, after a week or so of walking, the group had, despite many frequent assassination attempts on Rhea by Taylor, reached the outskirts of Suna's desert. The sight of all that sand had brought Taylor out of her 'oh-so-loving' thoughts for Rhea.<p>

"Whoa! Look at all that awesome sand! B-dog! Let's make sand castles! With Gaara's help, they'd be the size of actual castles!" She shouted, quickly taking off her shoes.

"Why are you taking your shoes off?" Temari, whose name Taylor literally just remembered, asked. Taylor gave her a "you're kidding me" kind of look.

"Because I'm God, duh." She held her shoes in one hand, and stepped out onto the sand. Almost immediately, she shouted, "Son of a fucking whore! That's fucking HOT!" And started to hop up and down on one foot, trying to get her shoes back on. It took her an entire ten minutes to do so.

"What are you, an idiot?" Serenity asked, walking up to her. Taylor glared.

"Serenity, that was a stupid question. Of course she is!" Brandon said, rolling his eyes. Taylor pouted.

"You guys could be a bit more concerned! I just burnt my feet!" Gaara and his siblings shook their heads, and continued walking.

"We're already a day late. We need to hurry." Gaara said, not even turning around.

"Wait, we had a time limit?" Nari asked, as she followed behind.

"Yeah, I thought we had three weeks." Jun said, sidling up to the siblings. Kankurou sighed.

"No, we had three weeks, well two now, until the Chunin exams start. Gaara, as Kazekage, needed to be in Suna yesterday."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>They walked into Suna six hours later, sore, tired, hungry, and very thirsty.<p>

"Oh god, please get me some water." Celia said, panting.

"I would, but I don't even know where to start looking..." Taylor mumbled. Celia rolled her eyes.

"Whose idea was it to get these damn cloaks?! I'm overheating over here!" Leila said, shrugging her cloak off.

"Taylor's, remember?" Lucinda said, taking her own off. "She said something about how awesome they were, and now here we are."

"Couldn't we have gotten, like, thinner ones?" Victor asked, following his sister's lead. Every other Mayonaka member took off their cloaks.

"I don't think they came thinner." Bara said, wiping sweat from her brows.

"Come on, we'll get you guys signed in at the Kazekage building." Gaara said, as he started walking down the main road.

* * *

><p>"I. Hate. Paperwork." Taylor growled, as she signed another paper. The entire group was stuck sitting in a small meeting room in the Kazekage building, forced into signing a whole bunch of "necessary" documents. Brandon shook his head, smirked, and tapped a line on the paper.<p>

"You missed a signature."

"Go die in a hole!"

* * *

><p>"Yeesh... That took forever!" Leila said, stretching. Taylor glared at the Mayonaka members, shaking her hand back and forth.<p>

"I hate you all." William shrugged.

"Hey, you wanted to be Leader-sama. And, as Leader-sama, you volunteered to do all the paperwork." He said as the door to the small room they were all in opened. Gaara walked in, decked out in his Kazekage robes, looking like a badass.

"Shut up! I am God! You have wronged me by forcing me to do paperwork!" Taylor slammed her fist down onto the table and pointed at William, who held his hands up with a smirk.

"It wasn't me who forced you to do it."

"I know that! But I can't flip out on Gaara because Gaara is the Kazekage!" She pointed at Gaara, unintentionally slapping Victor in the face. Victor pushed her hand down, and rubbed his nose. Gaara cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"If you are done." He glared meaningfully at William and Taylor. "The Chunin exams will start in two weeks. You have rooms booked at the Inn down the road, just flash them your passports and you'll be given access. You may use the training grounds should you need to. Enjoy your stay in Suna."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip to Two Weeks Later Because the Author is Lazy! :D<strong>

"I don't like the look of this building." Lucinda said, as the majority of the Mayonaka members walked into Suna's shinobi academy. Bara, William, and Rhea had been told to report to the Kazekage first thing that morning, and hadn't been seen since.

"Yeah, well, our first test is here. Suck it up." Victor muttered, causing Lucinda to smack him.

"Guys, no fighting right now. We need to get to... uh..." Leila looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. "Room 203 on the second floor."

"203 is such a boring number. It has like, no multiples." Taylor mumbled, counting out numbers on her fingers. "Ah fuck it. I always sucked at mental maths. Brandon!" She turned to said blond Mayonaka member.

"No." He immediately said, and Taylor sighed.

"Fine." The group made their way up the stairs.

"Hey, should we really be moving in such a large group?" Jun asked.

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Celia wondered, scratching the side of her head.

"Eh, wouldn't some of the other groups get kinda suspicious otherwise?" Nari said, and the group stopped walking.

"Fuck 'em! Who the hell cares!" Taylor shouted cheerfully, and the others just sighed.

"Honestly, why are we wondering this anyways? Does it really matter whether or not the other groups get suspicious? We're already pretty damn suspicious since we're coming from villages that don't technically exist." Leila pointed out, and the group started walking again.

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama, who are these three?" A random Suna Jounin asked, pointing at Rhea, Bara, and William. Rhea grinned childishly, and raised a hand.<p>

"Rhea's name is Rhea! Rhea comes from the Hidden Smiley-face Village! Nice to meet you Jounin-san!"

"I'm Bara... from the Hidden Angry-face Village..." Bara barely whispered, looking around the room. William smirked, and brushed imaginary lint off his new Jounin vest.

"I am William, from the Village Hidden in the Swirls." The many Jounin in the room nodded at them. Gaara cleared his throat, and motioned for everyone to sit in a provided chair.

"Now that we are all acquainted, I will now proceed with a very boring explanation about what our Chunin exam is about." He handed a stack of papers to a left-over Chunin at his side. The Chunin handed a page to everyone. "Everyone have a paper?" Everyone nodded, aside from Rhea.

"Rhea wants a purple paper! Or! Or! A blue page! Or a neon green one!" Gaara glared at her, but Rhea just grinned.

"No. Moving on, the first exam is a written exam, based off the one used in Konoha two years ago, where you had to cheat to get the answers..."

* * *

><p>Taylor slammed the door to Room 203 open with a shout of,<p>

"YOU'RE ALL MY BITCHES NOW!" Lucinda, who had been walking right behind her, covered her ears.

"Holy hell Taylor! What is wrong with you!" Taylor turned to her and grinned.

"The list of what's not wrong with me is shorter." Brandon facepalmed, and grabbed Taylor's head. He then started pulling her into the room, Celia at their heels. "OW, OW, OW! Domestic Abuse! DOMESTIC ABUSE!"

"You're being an idiot." Brandon said, letting her go after a foot or two of dragging. Celia sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"You two are going to argue a lot during this test, aren't you?" Lucinda said, after the ringing in her ears stopped, and entered into the room. Victor chuckled at her, and walked in behind her. Leila and Serenity walked in after, Leila shaking her head. Serenity had turned to Nari, who had just walked in, and started up a random chat about apples. Jun was smirking as she walked in, oozing confidence. Taylor was pouting and rubbing her sore head. She turned to Lucinda, and nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" A sudden murmur went through the other ninja there, causing Mayonaka to remember where they were exactly. Taylor grinned once more, and pointed to all of them. "AS I SAID BEFORE! You are all my bitches now. After this test, you will be spending forever in servitude to me, praising me as your immortal god. Enjoy your freedom while it last-" She was interrupted by a smack to the back of her head, delivered by their exam proctor, who had arrived in a puff of smoke. "OW! SINNER! REPENT! REPENT!" She hissed at the proctor, and glared. Brandon groaned, and slapped a hand over her mouth. "MMF UMMF MMFFFMFMF!" She shouted, but it was muffled. Jun, who hadn't really moved from her spot next to the door, sighed and stepped forward.

"Sorry about her, she isn't right in the head." The proctor nodded.

"I...see. I think Kazekage-sama said something along those lines about a..." He looked to a name scribbled on his wrist. "Taylor from the Happy Happy smile-all-day-or-else-we-kill-you-bitch Village. Wait... the fuck kind of village name is that?!" Celia blushed a little, and said,

"It's not actually called that. We accidentally gave the wrong piece of paper to Taylor to sign. It's really called the Hidden Smiley-face Village..." She then muttered under her breath, "...not that that's any better..." The proctor shook his head, and motioned for everyone to stand.

"EVERYONE! Please, come forward and take a number. That will be your seat for the test."

* * *

><p>Leila sat down in between what looked like a thirty year old war veteran and a thirteen year old, brown haired Konoha Genin with a far too long scarf. The war veteran blushed and stuttered when she asked him his name, making Leila raise a brow. <em>'Maybe he's not a war veteran...'<em> She turned to the Konoha nin.

"What's your name, kid?" The nin grinned wide at her.

"I'm Konohamaru! And you?"

"I'm Leila."

"Nice to meet you Leila!" The proctor shushed them, and they started on their tests. Leila read over the questions, her eyebrow twitching as every question seemed to be very difficult. _'...I don't even know who the Third Kazekage is, let alone his entire jutsu arsenal... son of a bitch, we're supposed to cheat, aren't we!' _She looked around, and spotted a rather weird looking 'Genin' a few rows from her, seemingly finished the test already. She raised a hand slightly, and whispered,

"**...Bansho Ten'nin...**" The 'Genin's' test paper fell to the ground, a few inches from his desk. With her hand still up, Leila smirked and muttered, "**Shinra Tensei...**" She saw Konohamaru gape at her from her peripherals as her **Shinra Tensei** blew her own test page over top of the one on the floor. The 'Genin' reached down, and picked up her empty test. She didn't even put her name on it. Her smirk widened, and she mumbled, "**Bansho Ten'nin...**" The page still on the floor slid towards her inconspicuously, although Leila saw the knowing smirk that the proctor gave her. She picked the paper off the ground, grinned at all the filled out questions, and signed her name at the top. _'Now... how to waste the next hour and a half?'_

* * *

><p>Serenity bounced in her seat next to two rather nondescript ninja. She grinned like a maniac, distinctly feeling as though Taylor would have been proud of her for it, for some reason. The ninja on her right edged as far away from her as he could. The one on her left moved over just a little. The proctor told them to start. Serenity noticed, after fifteen minutes of doodling her name all over the page, that the ninja on her right had already completed the test. Before she could stop herself, she whispered creepily,<p>

"...I'm going to kill you..." The left-ninja jumped and scooted away, while the one on the right screamed. She took the chance to activate her Sharingan and memorize the first few answers on his page.

"QUIET DOWN OVER THERE!" The proctor yelled, and the right-nin quieted his screams. Serenity smirked, and started writing down the answers to the first four questions. _'I don't need any more... I could pull a Leila and use my Sharingan to do something extravagant, hmm...'_ She twirled her pencil in her fingers, and thought abut doing just that. _'...meh. I'm good.' _She glanced down at her paper, and sighed.

"Man... this sucks." She flipped her page over, rested her arms on the desk, and placed her head in a comfortable position. _'Sleeping for the next hour sounds nice.'_

* * *

><p>Lucinda smirked, and looked at the random nin around her. No one too important. One Rain nin, and one snot-nosed Konoha nin. She skimmed through the questions on the test as soon as the proctor told them to start. They were all far to hard. Lucinda figured that she had to cheat to finish. She made sure to leave her test absolutely blank, before glancing around for anyone who looked remotely done. A few seats ahead of her, someone was finished. She held up a half tiger seal, unknowingly preforming a really similar jutsu as the one her twin would soon use on her.<p>

"...**Wood Style, I'm Stealing Your Test and Replacing it With an Empty One Jutsu...**"She smirked as her empty test disappeared into the table, and a completed one reappeared. She erased the name at the top, and wrote her own down. She leaned back in her chair and placed her feet on the desk in front of her. She tapped her pencil to her chin. "...what to do now..." She sighed, and stretched. Lucinda took a glance at the clock, and almost groaned out loud. _'An entire hour is still left! Ugh...'_ She rubbed her temples, and looked around. She spotted her brother next to some blond, and stuck her tongue out at him, giving him a peace sign as well.

* * *

><p>Victor mumbled nonsense to himself to pass the time. There was a random nin and a rather familiar looking blond Konoha shinobi next to him. Victor was trying to remember the familiar blond's name.<p>

"...Kris... no. Erik? Nah... Nathan?..." The shinobi looked over to him, and Victor noticed his whisker-looking marks stretch as he grinned.

"Hiya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from Konoha! Who are you?" Victor wanted to facepalm. He was sitting next to the main character, and he didn't even notice.

"I'm Victor, from the Hidden Angry-face Village." Naruto gave him a thumbs-up, and turned back to his paper. The proctor shouted for them to start. Victor stared at all the questions, before sighing. _'This is a bit hard... are we supposed to cheat or something?' _He looked around, and noticed Lucinda was smirking and leaning back from her desk. _'There is no way she is finished.'_ Lucinda turned to him, flashed him a peace sign, and stuck her tongue out at him. He looked to Naruto for a moment, and saw the blond sweating and fretting over his test. Victor looked back at his sister. He glared at her for a second, before smirking. He held up a half tiger seal. "**Wood Style...**" Victor muttered. He stopped, and thought, _'What will this be called?...'_ He smirked wider. "**Wood Style, I'm Stealing Your Test Jutsu..."** The desks they were sitting at warped, by their tests, for a few seconds, before it ended. He saw Lucinda groan, slam her head down on the desk, and preform a half tiger seal as well. When nothing happened to his test, he smirked. _'Now to waste the rest of the time.'_

* * *

><p>Jun stole a glance at the ninja surrounding her. She was completely isolated from the rest of Mayonaka. She was seated in the very last row of desks, with none of her comrades in sight. Her desk mates were two shinobi from Iwa, although one of their forehead protectors shimmered as if in a Genjutsu. In fact, the long blond haired one with the shimmering protector looked <em><strong>really <strong>_familiar. She frowned, vaguely hearing the proctor telling them to start. Where had she seen the nin before? The metal of his forehead protector flickered once, depicting a scratch across it for a second, before becoming unblemished once more. Jun swore under her breath, and pretended to write an answer down. She was sitting next to Deidara of the Akatsuki and she only realized it when his Genjutsu failed! She groaned, and dug the palms of her hands into her eyes. Sometimes she could be so dense.

"...hey, un." Deidara whispered, smirking at her. Jun glared, and wrote a random sentence down.

"Shut it." She looked at what she wrote. _'A fish can swim in chocolate sauce, but only if the duck in the hat will allow it some cheese and tea... the hell?!'_ She sighed again, before flopping onto the desk. Screw this test. She closed her eyes, and drifted into a semi-unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Celia fretted. What if the questions were about things she didn't know? What if she couldn't take the pressure and quit? The proctor told them to start, and Celia scanned through the exam. She whined. <em>'Of course the questions would be stuff like this!'<em> One of the more obscure questions was 'What is the current Kazekage's father's brother's sister's mother's uncle's grandpa's grand-niece's dog's name?' The redhead next to her snorted slightly at the questions, before breezing through them. She glanced at his forehead protector, which was tied around his neck. It was of Iwa. But... how did he know the answers to the questions only a Suna shinobi would understand? Celia frowned, and put a hand to her head. _'I'm getting confused by all of this...' _She glanced at one of the redhead's answers, and copied it. He glared at her, and Celia was reminded of the man who kidnapped Rhea. She frowned again. Why would Sasori no Akasuna be at the Chunin exams? She almost hit herself. Why _**wouldn't **_he be at the exams? The entirety of Mayonaka was there! She gulped, and quickly turned her attention away from Sasori. She had to get a message to Mayonaka's self-proclaimed leader about the Akatsuki being in the exam. She produced a piece of paper off her hand, jotted down- in English, of course- that the Akatsuki was there, and silently yet quickly made it float to Taylor. She sighed in relief as the other girl caught the note and read it. Now she could just sit back and do nothing for the remaining hour.

* * *

><p>Nari fiddled with her pencil. She was bored. She wasn't really a test-writer, she was more of a 'destroy to solve your problem' kind of girl. Plus... there was a Rain shinobi who looked an awful lot like one of Pein's bodies sitting right next to her. She looked at her test paper. So far, for the past ten minutes, the only thing she got done was writing her name on the line provided. She glanced at the Rain nin's paper. He had only one answer box filled in. With a slight grin, she copied it, changing a few words to make seem less like plagiarism and more like herself. She leaned back in her chair, and studied the ceiling. Anything to get her mind off of the fact that one of the bodies of the leader of the Akatsuki was sitting next to her. <em>'Whoa, that sentence had a lot of "of the"s in it.'<em> She took a glance at the Pein sitting next to her, and started counting the piercings on his face. _'One... two... six... nineteen... twenty-seven... four... eight... seven hundred...'_ She giggled to herself, causing the Pein to stare at her. She steeled her courage.

"Hi. Are you Pein, leader of the Akatsuki?" The Pein nodded. "I see. Thanks." She sighed. Of course she had to sit next to one of the least talkative Peins in existence. With a frown, she closed her eyes and started to doze off.

* * *

><p>Brandon glared at the 'Iwa' shinobi, who was obviously Hidan that it wasn't funny, that sat next to him. Hidan was cussing up a storm, trying to figure out the answers on the test. <em>'He's obviously too stupid to realize that we're supposed to cheat.'<em> Brandon thought, smirking. Hidan glared at him.

"What the fuck are you smirking at you heathen bastard?" Brandon's smirk widened.

"The fact that you're too stupid to figure out the real test, _**Hidan**_." Hidan looked ready to kill him, but refrained from it.

"How did you know it was me?" Hidan asked, trying to look at Brandon's answers. Brandon dead-panned. _'Good Taylor this man was an idiot!'_

"...you're kidding, right? You did absolutely nothing to change your appearance. All you did was take off your Akatsuki robe and put on a Iwa headband. That's like... a rookie move. Can't believe it worked." Brandon said, scribbling random words into the answer boxes. Hidan raised a brow at what he was writing.

"...Fried chicken, blood, spilt milk, voices, framework? The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Brandon frowned.

"...I'm hungry." Hidan shrugged.

"Right." Brandon glared once more, before focusing back on his test. _'I wonder how everyone else is doing?' _He thought, before flipping his test page over and placing his pencil down. _'Screw this damn test. I have a feeling Taylor's going to get us kicked out of here anyways.'_

* * *

><p>Taylor grinned, and, instead of cheating to get the answers like everyone else, started drawing chibi Akatsuki and Mayonaka members on her test page. She, being completely oblivious to the world, did not notice that she was surrounded by six orange haired men from the Rain village, who all sat in the seats by her. It was only when a piece of flying paper smacked into her head that she looked up. She scanned through the note Celia sent her- something about the Akatsuki crashing the exam. She glanced around, finally noticing that she was surrounded by Rain nin.<p>

"Oh. Hi Pein-sama!" She waved at the spiky haired man sitting on her right. Pein glared, but not at her, at the chibi picture of him dancing the tango with the Nine Tailed Fox. Taylor followed his glare, and grinned wider.

"Do you like it?" Pein just glared more. Taylor pouted. "Fine, butt-head. Don't compliment my awesome drawing skills." She smirked. "You're just jealous that my godliness extends to a branch of awesome you can never hope to achieve." Pein twitched.

"Oh really little girl?" He asked, his Rinnegan rippling. Taylor just grinned wider, and held up a hand.

"PROCTOR! THIS GUY WAS COPYING OFF MY TEST!" The proctor glared at both Taylor and Pein.

"Numbers 32 and 33 are disqualified. Along with your teams." It took Taylor a full minute to realize she had been booted from the exam.

"WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" She growled, stalking to the door. "MAYONAKA! COME! WE LEAVE THIS HEATHEN FILLED PLACE!" The rest of the Mayonaka members shrugged, before following. Pein sighed, and left with two of his bodies.

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, that was the only Chunin exams in which several teams quit at once during the disqualification of two separate teams in the first exam. The entirety of Mayonaka quit, both teams of Pein quit, and Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan- an 'Iwa' team, quit as well. The Akatsuki members only quit in hopes of catching the Mayonaka members before they could disappear into the surrounding desert. They were a bit too late to quit though, as Mayonaka was already gone by the time they stepped foot out of the the Suna Academy. Deidara voiced the thoughts of the Akatsuki members as they stood just outside of the gates of Suna.<p>

"Damn, un. Those kids can move fast, yeah."

"Shut up Deidara."

"But Danna, un!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. Lame ending spot, I know. But, the next chapter will be the beginning of a new arc- entitled: Back Into Our World! Too Bad the Akatsuki Followed us! That's right, I'm not ending the story yet! Stay tuned!**

**Fun fact: William has a strange addiction to fruit.**


	27. Salutations Readers! Read this, Please

Salutations followers and reviewers!

It is safe to say that I am starting up this little project as a bit of a side-story. I've scrapped the rewrite and simply decided on publishing (read: updating) those chapters here. This is the official notice that, sometime in the near future, you can expect a brand new chapter/ story arc from me for FLOAAT.

Also, you may have noticed that Chapter 27 is no longer up. That is because that idea of an arc just didn't... work out the way I felt it would.


End file.
